A Fusion to Remember
by legacy23
Summary: The World of Remnant is in a state of Chaos under the Creatures of Grimm fusioned with Dust. But they are not the only ones with the dust that polishes with new abilities, but as well for Team RWBY. 4 girls trained under General Ironwood, they are Remnant's hope to stop them. Apocalyptic AU. Deep White Rose and Bumblebee involved.
1. Prologue

An Apocalyptic RWBY AU

A Fusion to Remember

* * *

**The Present Day**

It was late at night. The fractured moon always present, always fading ever so slowly into the dead of darkness. The sky was beautiful with stars above, but down, down where Vale is. Is where sight is to behold.

The beautiful structures of what you once saw were in absolute ruins. The street fissured with cracks and holes, decorated with the lumps of debris. It was a greyscale of dull colors at each view from top till bottom. Every store was raided or either destroyed, glasses scattered and wood splintered from every table and chairs to the ground in a mess. Craters made their marks, leaving sure evidence that explosion and the sorts were set in charges. If one were to walk beyond these empty streets, it would feel as if strong pair of eyes would stare beyond your soul without knowing. While the air was stagnant of sour rust and hint of dead bodies scraping your sense of smell, you would tremble in fear and anxiety. You would run to the nearest shore and perhaps drown yourself from the deafening silence of Vale.

Anyone could have run, anyone could have gone perpetually insane, alone and left for dead.

Yet Team RWBY still walked its perilous path without a doubt.

"I wish Vale would be back to normal someday." Said a sad Ruby Rose who was walking with her temporary partner, her hands behind her back and eyes peering at each side of the road.

Ruby, a young girl with much to learn still looked optimistic during these kinds of events. Though sadness is another spirit breaker, Ruby would still try to stay happy as best as she could.

"I'm pretty sure that it will, Sis." Said Yang, her Ember Celica automatically rolling one round of bullets. Yang Xiao Long, a rather hot tempered girl these past years is Ruby's older sister. A natural Blonde with natural ways. But get her angry then it might as well be another end of the World Series.

The town wasn't exactly that quiet like the previous nights. In every corner there was a strange sense of being watched with tins and cans sounding through the alleys. Every rack of metal would break the silence once in a while with an accompanied wind howling. Weak hanging glass from windows would fall, making another heart jumping sound. Some young Hunters that have scouted the area before have said that if you would hear footsteps, you might as well run for your life.

"Really now, can't they just come out already?" Yang said, all the mysterious sounds that were coming out were already starting to annoy her.

Behind wrecked cars came a big bear, fur as black as charcoal and white spikes thick and sharp as needles on its back. It sniffed for a while before it stared at Ruby and Yang with the glowing red eyes that were standing out in the night, its bony mask carved with the familiar red linings all the while showing its threatening nature. It growled low and steadily at those who were daring to trespass its territory. The Bear stood with two feet, the height as tall as any man, and looked down at the two girls. Finally knowing it was a prey by smell and vision, it roared hungrily.

"Speaking of the Devil." Ruby said slowly while raising an eyebrow, particularly at Yang.

"Wait, was that supposed to be a pun because I'm all fire?" Yang said, almost in disgust. Ruby just shrugged with her hands.

The Bear charged with all fours, claws so thick and sharp that every inch that it came running closer, you know without hope that your very body would be ripped to shreds.

Yang sighed at the clichéd narration she just so happened to think of. "I'll handle this."

Ruby side stepped away from Yang and the Bear. And without a second before the Bear would even know what was happening, Yang had pulled back her fist and threw the biggest punch right at its stomach with a bang of the bullet that could make any guts spew from the mouth. The creature went a few miles before it scraped across the ground and crashed at a wall to be buried beneath rubbles.

"A small Ursa can't be of any trouble." Said Yang, dusting her hands in a clapping manner, somehow satisfied that she finally gets to punch something.

In the distance of where the Ursa was buried, it burst out of the rocks and began roaring again, it was as if not a single scratch has harmed its insides, but only made it boil in anger.

"Oh come on, no ordinary Ursa could have survived _that _punch." Yang said in disappointment. "Don't tell me it's one of those Dust fused Ur-"

Faster than light could have reached, another Ursa had pounced Yang in surprised in the middle of nowhere and pinned her to the ground, only much bigger to be called an Ursa Major, it's body covered not just in bone armor, but red crystal shards that twinkled brightly. Yang had managed to capture its mouth before it could use its teeth to bite her, struggling between the grips with her hands.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted. She was already reaching for her Crescent Rose stationed at her back, until a rolling Boarbatusk charged with the speed of lighting at the girl. Quick instincts sank with just enough time and precision to catch and grab hold at both its long humongous tusks, the face of the creature ever so furious to kill her. It pushed Ruby back causing to slide with her boots as she mustered a percent of her strength to stop its tracks.

The Ursa that was on top of Yang had its mouth glowing in yellow red, and in a few several seconds, the Ursa breathed fire all over Yang's face.

Beneath the fiery flames that no ordinary human can survive without screaming in terror, Yang only smirked and released an explosion from the heat of her own body, sending the Ursa away violently till it landed on its armory back. Yang did the Chinese get up and landed on her feet, her Aura spreading immensely around the area that any Hunter or Huntress would shiver under it.

Back to where Ruby had herself challenged by the Boarbatusk. One effortless swoop and her hands swung the creature to the side and broke the tusks in the process. "Um..Oops..?" She said and dropped the surprisingly light horns. The Grimm cried in agony like a slaughtering pig and squirmed like a fish. Still, it went back on fours and only glared with its four eyes. It shivered its fur like a dog, thick plates of bone armors growing from its skin from feet to its belly four times thicker than the previous with the extra spikes coming from the shoulders and legs, the tusk that was formerly ripped regenerated and grew like a plant, the tip sharply sculpted with red crystals.

"Um, Yang, I think you should handle this one instead," Ruby said, turning her head to take a look if her sister was still busy with the Ursa.

Yang was basically pounding her fists at the poor Grimm, bullets doubling the impact and making it look more painful even in the distance. The reason Ruby had called for Yang was because of the Boarbatusk's thick plated armor. She did stop its tracks and ripped off its precious tusks, but she was never the punching type despite her strength that nearly matched near Yang's. It was going to be hard to have her Crescent Rose cut through the plates without breaking them.

Yang threw the Ursa from its place at an intact window, destroying whatever was still inside the dusty old shop. Yang had heeded her sister's need and took her place instantly. Before the Boarbatusk even hit Ruby with its fueled charge, yang took it for another direction by a punch at its side.

Two roars came after the other. The Ursa that was buried was already running into the battlefield with newly grown red crystals on its claws and the other a fire breathing Ursa thrown into the window moments ago slipped out, a second round commencing.

Ruby took out her Crescent Rose, flipped a switch and twirled the unfolding weapon around before stabbing the ground on hold as she waited for her enemy. Through observation and knowledge, she knew that these types of Grimms with the red crystals were either fire breathers or regeneration. But if she was fast enough, no regeneration can be able to save them in time and fire be able to even touch her red cloak.

* * *

Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna did not remember agreeing to the plan of separating into two. But nevertheless, did it make the search a bit faster. A little bit of a hinder though when Grimms were in vast numbers, not that it was very difficult for them to handle, but the process of dealing with the creatures were slow.

Blake reformed herself back into physical form from the shadow she possessed from a dead Beowolf that had blue crystals from its back, cleaning Gambol Shroud's first blade that was attached with a gun clean from its blood.

Before Weiss sheathed her Myrtenaster, she used her white gloved hand to wipe the blood from the blade with a thumb and finger. "I curse the time when even my own handkerchief is lost in hideous red blood by these creatures," She commented. "I only hope my gloves would last these few battles we face."

Blake understood the part of needing to be clean, but being too conscious about it just made her nod without the need to even agree towards Weiss. After all, an Heiress stays true to her name. But even so, she could not help but suggest, "why not just wipe your weapon on one of the Grimm's fur?"

"Why that's absurd! Myrtenaster does not need to be wiped from a soulless creature other than stripping its life away." Weiss replied, a little bit shock at Blake's suggestion.

"At least it wouldn't dirty your gloves any further."

"My gloves are fabricated from Royalty; I'd rather have it drenched from battles I truly deserve wiping blood from."

"Suit yourself, Ice Queen."

"Great, even you start calling me that."

"When did I not?"

"Try not getting used to it if you please."

The two temporary partners continued their walk through the parched town, not a single life seen or heard, but the howls of Beowolves in the distance remains.

General Ironwood has sent the team on a search for any survivors that still trudged in Vale's abandoned part of the city. It was one of their so called extracurricular missions that were fit for training, and also for a serious Mission that is not to be taken lightly. Surely other Hunters and Huntresses would have done the job themselves, but risks and casualties would be extremely high at this point. The point of sending Team RWBY, _alone_, was because of their training purposes and the massive ability of dealing with bigger Grimms that were fused with Dusts. One whole team containing four would already weigh an army of teams gathered together. Team RWBY is, perhaps in all of Remnant, the strongest set of Huntresses with powers that is almost dangerous as the Creatures fused with Dust themselves. One of those Dangers would have them overuse the power and destroy anything and anyone. Without guidance, they might as well be lost, and no one, especially the Headmaster Ozpin would allow that to happen to his students. Taken under General Ironwood's wing, Team RWBY has grown to control a part of their powers and fully (forcefully) accept a power that can be so evil and so helpful at the same time as their acquired Semblance to protect and serve the people ever since the '**Incident**' that happened around three years ago.

Since RWBY is strong, no acquired assistance other than communication is given to the Team. One has to think that it's also beneficial for other people's lives so they won't die in battle or loose time rescuing one another. One needs that logic and emotion of feeling for others, but one doubtful Weiss Schnee is near to being disagreeable. "It rather feels insulting that we were sent alone in a mission without reinforcements," she said. "We can't _always_ handle everything."

Blake shrugged, "doesn't that earn your tittle?"

Weiss glared, "it doesn't mean I have no concern with people's lives. I just feel as if the General would think so much of us as super soldiers and _we_ would do all the work. All I know is that someday we might die because of his cockiness from expecting too much of us."

"Isn't that supposed to be Yang's lines?" Blake asked. Weiss shook her head in defeat and said, "never mind."

The search was long and dreadfully tiring despite their high stamina and endurance. But a mission would not be completed unless they find something useful if they can't find life itself. Awfully out of logic as it sounds, it was all they could do. Years of leaving Vale abandoned and welcomed towards Grimm lowered any chances of ever finding anyone who lived out of the walls without being dead.

Blake's cat ear twitched. A reverberating sound of unpleasant noise reached the corners of her hearing. This made her stop on her tracks and tries identifying what it was and where it was coming from. Weiss knew what she was up to and only waited while staying vigilant in their surroundings.

Blake's face flinched at the sound as it was becoming clear. It was the sound of flesh ripping from skin, torn apart and gulped down. Blake took a step towards where it was coming from; daring to sniff the air for the sake of finding its location. It could be a Grimm eating a normal animal that inhabited the town, or maybe another Grimm who knows?

Curiosity killed the cat. A dire pun at the instant made her cringe, all thanks to Yang.

Weiss followed, the steps taken sounding lightly with a clack from her heels. Blake suddenly put a hand on her mouth that also covered her nose, her eyes shut tight. "It smells really bad." She manages to say.

"What do you smell?" Weiss asked, she did not need to know what it was as a guess can easily be said, but she asked to be sure to confirm her readings.

Blake continued to walk to where it came from while replying beneath her breathes, "Blood. Thicker than a Grimm's." She coughed at the growing smell, "possibly a human's, I really don't want to know actually."

Weiss nodded and unsheathed her Myrtenaster, it was better to be ready than sorry. Blake reached for her orange yellow scarf tied around her neck and pulled it up towards her nose, tying the scarf close that acted like a mask. She then took out her Gambol Shroud in preparation.

"We have to enter this building." She said, gesturing to walk inside through the knocked down double doors. And so they did, they surveyed the area. It was an old bookstore but barely much books that scattered the area to be called one, it must have been wiped out and only left hardbound covers and ripped papers messily mope around the wooden floor with three empty bookshelves standing ever so lonely. "Second floor," Blake said.

Weiss did not need to know how a human blood needs to smell like, or any dead animal for that matter. Blake's sense of smell is very strong and as well as her hearing. Sticking true to her Faunus nature, she had them ever since she was born, but after the **incident**, Blake's senses were heightened that she can even smell fear out of anyone. The smell is very useful, but also a nuisance if you were in Blake's current position, such as right now.

The two teammates climbed the vast stairs and the sound was becoming clear towards Weiss. It was gruesome.

Nearing towards the corner of another room, Weiss and Blake looked at each other before nodding once. Blake had taken the first shadow that leaded inside the room and was nothing more than a mist of black traveling on the ground while Weiss touched the wall, a single touch drawing a snowflake for itself from the center until it filled three inches wide and tall.

* * *

Yang's Aura must have attracted hungry crystal fused Ursa's that was siding with Beowolves when they were meant to be enemies towards each other. But instead of being worried about the swarming numbers and some kind of illegal pairings of Grimms, Yang was excited.

"Yang come on! We don't have much time for slaying monsters right now." Ruby complained out loud, she pulled a trigger and sent a bullet at an Ursa's bony head that split and cracked in two upon impact, the recoil sent her flying backwards, perfectly landing behind Yang who seriously looked hyped. Her Ember Celica puffed out the empty shells, and with her hands taking out fresh chained bullets from her belt, she threw it in the air. With just a swing of her arms, the bullets landed perfectly on her weapon. It cocked, locked and loaded once she pulled back in a fighting stance.

"Aww, but it would be a waste not killing all these Grimms we just invited," Yang said. "I'll make it fast, no sweat."

Ruby snapped a shocking look back at Yang, she knew what the older Blonde was up to and she wished she never even complained.

"Oh no, don't use it Yang, don't use it h-"

She was too late, not that her words would reach her at the moment anyways. Yang's entire body began to haze with a burning sensation, fire blazing at every corner and not once did the heat burn a piece of her dust sewn clothes. She glowed brightly in the night that anyone from a distance could see, it was a thing that no one could miss from top view.

Yang punched her fist together and the fire intensified its heat and blaze. With a dashing foot, she quickly stepped towards the Grimms and flashed a great deal of punches and bullets altogether.

_Bang, pow, boom, pow, bang, bam!_

It was terrifyingly in synch like a rhythmic beat of a Boxer.

Aiming her weapon at one of the Beowolves, a wind of devilish flames swooped them like a tide of a furious ocean, upsetting the wolves and howling at the accursed sky as their fur burned in ashes. Her weapon rolled in another setting while she knocked an Ursa to its back, throwing her fist at a locked target, the bullet fired like a firework, it came in contact with its body and a scatter nut of little bullets sprayed in the area which affected the other Grimms within mile radius fall and eventually die. A Boarbatusk that looked equivalent in size with a car charged at Yang. The Blonde waited in time, and before the Grimm ever knew what was happening, Yang grabbed its tusk and used the running Boar's momentum to swing herself on its back.

"Yeehaaww!"

Ruby's Crescent Rose had decapitated a Beowolve's head. She fired round after round at incoming Ursas and used each recoil to slip up front at a Grimm and slash her weapon's bladed side to cut them through, petals of roses lying at its wake.

"Yang!" Ruby scolded her sister.

Yang was enjoying herself for some reason, "Nora was right. Riding on Grimms is fun!" The Boarbatusk kicked and jumped, desperately trying to get the Huntress of its back like a wild rodeo horse. "Time to crack some _shells_." Emphasizing the last word, her right gauntlet cocked a bullet, and with one flaming fist, she straightforward brought it down and punched a hellhound of fury at its back. The entire armor that it grew from its body came off like a cracked egg shell, some bits and pieces turning to ashes and some left falling like porcelain on the ground. Yang then yanked its black fur, making the Boarbatusk unconsciously halt for a moment. The Blonde jumped off and sent an uppercut towards the Boar and made sure it was in the air twenty feet in one sweep. Jumping from the ground and using her weapon to boost her height, she came face to face with the confused and squealing Boarbatusk. "Slice em up Ruby!" Yang shouted.

"Strawberry-" She said while pulling back a fist.

Ruby hesitated but got her head in the game and decided she would talk to her sister about nearly burning her into oblivion. After knocking back an Ursa Major, she put down her goggles that had red eyes like her sleeping patch, readied her Crescent Rose and let the barrel end face the ground. Slightly jumping, she pulled the trigger and the recoil sent her flying towards the Grimm and Yang's position.

"Sunrise!" Ruby completed the name of their long practiced Move. And with that, Yang had put another flaming fist at the Boarbatusk and hit the Grimm towards where Ruby was coming like a baseball hungry for a homerun.

At a satisfying distance, Ruby began twirling in the air with her weapon, a spin of visible red Aura in swirl around the girl. The Huntress and Grimm closed in, and in defying seconds, the bladed scythe straightened and cut through the Boarbatusk's immense flesh. Not enough to cut it in two, Ruby continued her onslaught of having her weapon crisscross its body, and with one final move, She X'ed the creature. The body was hanging in pieces but still whole, it passed Ruby and finally crashed to the ground with the loudest thud of a corpse, rose petals swirling around and about in the air.

Yang was the first to land on three points, and the last, Ruby, who landed fair and square with her two feet.

"Haha! That was a thing." Yang said, smiling broadly at her little sister who made her proud for tonight. As expected, the Boarbatusk's flesh was in near thickness with the armor, thus making it hard to slice through. Yang let her arm go around the back of Ruby's neck and brought her close, a tight one armed hug probably suffocating every ounce of air out of her little sister. "You make the best names for the best moves, ever! I'm so proud of you!" Before Yang could even think of nudging her sister's head with her knuckles, Ruby used her semblance to get out of her grip, some misfit of roses flying behind her.

She coughed a bit before saying, "Thank you, sis." Almost awkwardly.

* * *

The view is as much displeasing as it was to the ears of Blake. Two normal size looking Beowolves with green crystals scaling their bony armor, was feeding on something, or rather, some_one_. The room was big and it was covered with moss and nature's branches, hints of splattered blood left stained on the walls falling paint. Blake moved from shadow to shadow she could possess after the other, one from the cracks then next to the darkest area of a corner where the moonlight did not shine. She could see now on what the Beowolve's were eating.

It is sadly confirmed that it was indeed, a human, a bulky male human. Its intestines were being gulped down by the Grimm, the next part torn for a share. The Majority of the body lost a limb or two, the whole mutilated, parts eaten, and face unidentifiable. This lust of hunger these Grimms were having was another effect of the Dust fusions. Most especially the green types for their hungry needs are vastly widen, and they will stop at nothing just to get a taste of skin and blood.

Blake stopped dead on her tracks when a Beowolf started sniffing at the air suspiciously. Its buddy took heed of its actions and did the same. The food they were eating was dangling by the side of their wide mouth full of teeth armed to the bone, the sight itself making Blake want to gulp down a lump in her throat. And in the process of gulping, it made a little, teeny weeny sound.

The Beowolves stood erect in guard, their ears twitching in irritation. Their movements were stiff in search of that eerie noise. Blake could only curse in her mind.

_BAM!_

A sound of a large object fell in place that came from downstairs. The Beowolves immediately took action and started running towards the intruder they hope to feed on again. Once they disappeared behind the corner of the door, a slice crippling sound of a stab accompanied with a yelping sound of dogs filled the building. Blake 'blinked' in one of the nearest shadows towards the exit, unsurprised at the two Grimms that was pierced against cold spikes pinned to the wall. Their lifeless eyes still bright red. The ice eventually melted in a second, making the Grimm corpses fall and slide onto the stairs and toppled one another. Blake jumped out of the shadow as her physical form returned in place, she ran down the stairs to discover what Human or Faunus would ever make such a noise in this part of Vale, only to discover Weiss lifting the fallen Bookshelf that was on top of another person that was yelping in pain.

"Assistance would be _much_ appreciated." Weiss said, her eyes almost perceived as a glare towards Blake.

The cat Faunus only looked at her with a skeptical face and proceeded to help the Heiress lift the heavy bookshelf away from the unknown person. Successfully throwing the shelf out of the way, they helped what seemed to be a girl in clothes of a Huntress, ripped, bruised, and bleeding almost to death. With one arm around Blake, and the other around Weiss, they heaved the girl to her feet. The girl took a glimpse of the new faces that were not dead for the first time. "Am I dead?"

"No, but it's like you're about to, we should take you back to the safe side of Vale." Blake said. The girl was practically crying tears, both from joy, and sadness. "But my team.. God, they all died.. Eaten by those.. Those Grimms!" She only manages to choke it out, jumping slightly in anger and fear from the hold of Weiss and Blake. The two did not know what to say in this situation, but did feel a heavy heart for this poor huntress, having to experience a near death experience and a brutal scene to watch her own team die could tear any spirit from being sane.

They slowly, but surely walked out the door, stopping from time to time if the girl could manage to move her own feet.

"We're going to have to report to General Ironwood." Weiss said, "Hold her while I make the call." Blake held the girl and made her lean towards a wall for a while.

Weiss took out her scroll that was inside one of her pouches from her ribbon belt, the little gadget opened to form a screen, icons and folders of the sorts appearing. She tapped on the calling screen and under a short list; she tapped the General's name. A few seconds passed and the call was answered, Ironwood's face appearing in static before it stayed clear.

"Weiss Schnee reporting in, General."

"Ahh, Weiss, what news have you brought at this time?" The man stroked his slightly stubble chin, face showing eagerness of at least good news.

"We found one survivor, a Huntress. Injured and bleeding, but conscious. Her team is presumed dead."

The General sighed, but nodded his head in satisfactory. To know that someone was out there, still alive, was good news nevertheless. "Well done. We will dispatch transportation 31 in your area once our tracking of air type Grimms are cleared from the skies, E.T.A Ten minutes. If you find anyone else. Please, bring them to safety."

Weiss nodded in response. The screen then closed back into the menu of her scroll. She closed the portable gadget and returned it back to her pouch.

"By the way Blake," Weiss said, turning back to face her. "What did you see up there?"

The Faunus bit her lip; she hesitated for a moment if she could simply say that the Beowolves were eating something, or just be direct that it was a human. Either way, Weiss would know anyhow. "It was a man. Barely unidentifiable."

Weiss only nodded, already knowing what the rest of the story would sound like. However, the girl that was being held by Blake reacted, "What?!" With her free arm, she put a hand on the Faunus's shoulder and put what energy left to shake her in shock, her legs nearly fell in place and Blake had to hold her from falling, rather surprised at the Huntress's reaction.

"H-How did he look like?!"

Blake looked at Weiss, hoping to find a hint of what to do. The Heiress only looked back without an answer.

"Um. I uh. It was a man." Blake replied. "I don't really know."

"Please, please let me check." The girl was desperately pleading. Her heart was being clutched in fear of who it was, she prayed hard that it was not who she think it was. Blake let her sit on the floor and gently put the girl's arms away, "I'll do it. I'll see what I can bring back and just stay here."

The girl's heart was getting heavier; she felt like she was going to cry but sucked it up. "T-Thank you.." She said. Blake stood and walked back into the bookstore. Somehow, she felt affected by this kind of scene that her own heart was going to stop beating by itself. She only hoped that this person that was brutally killed and eaten by the Beowolves may not be the one whom she knows.

Meanwhile, Weiss bended down to the girl's eye level and asked, "Which team did you belong to?"

The girl looked into the eyes of the Heiress, it was not a very welcoming crystal blue, and without guessing, she was the type of person that's cold at first glance. "STAR."

"Name?" The question went out as sudden from Weiss.

"A-Abbey."

"Do you know where the others are?"

"W-We got separated when a group of Beowolves attacked us. We were actually finding a missing teammate when we heard that he went alone in this part of Vale. I even lost my weapon.." She added the last sentence in a whisper that surely only both of them could here.

Weiss was looking at Abbey, finally studying her features she did not notice before she helped her from the Bookshelf. Amber short hair, pale skin from the amount of blood she might have lost, eyes in hazelnut color that is dull and weak, and structure slim and about to break. Almost everywhere is dry blood, fresh leaks from the side of her head and her stomach. She figured that her Aura would be kicking in any moment now to heal her wounds from how she was talking properly, a little bit of a stutter here and there, but so far so good.

"And what right mind would make him go out in a place like this?"

Thinking about it, even Abbey doesn't even know why. What right mind is indeed the exact question she wanted to ask if ever she meets face to face with her teammate.

"I don't even know.." She replied in defeat, "He never said anything about his departure, nor did he say anything that would give us a clue."

"And everything went wrong that got your other teammates killed in action. Next time, you should rethink about setting foot in dangerous places. Hunter, or not."

Abbey looked down in sadness. There was no next time with her team, she felt the burden weigh down on her shoulders like a tons of bricks named guilt written all over. Weiss stood, her words were true and they both knew it. Despite its harsh reality and the feeling of being helpless, it is what is needed to be said.

Leaving Abbey to work on her despair, Weiss continued to wait for Blake.

"Weiss!" Someone shouted from a distance.

It is inevitable. That happy, childish high pitched tone is never mistaken. Weiss looked towards the caller of her name, not surprised and certainly not amused. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "At least we don't have to waste time searching for you two-"

Her words were never finished just as Ruby had set a trail of roses and suddenly hugged her willingly, the force of the semblance making both of them fall. "Ruby! For the love of-, get off me!"

Ruby pulled away to look at her but never let go, "But I missed you."

Canine ears that ranged from black and faded to red at the tips that no doubt it belonged to a wolf appeared on Ruby's head, it bended like an ordinary puppy that was being scolded by their master. She even had a tail that goes by the same color scheme. Her nearly crying face and adorable silver eyes looked like it was asking for a pet on the head, to be touched and comforted. Weiss wanted to shout but her mouth was shut, her teeth gritted unto why she had to think about what she was ever going to do with their team leader. She didn't _have _to think, she can just do. The fighting thought inside her head is what's making her angry and blush all at the same time.

When Ruby noticed another person who was looking in confusion, she quickly went to her side and off Weiss. "Hey, I'm Ruby."

The young Huntress did not even know what was going on, but still she gets to say her own name at this energetic, Faunus? Girl. "A-Abbey."

Yang walked up towards the bunch. "Survivor?"

Weiss stood from the ground and dusted herself from Ruby's earlier assault. "Yes." She simply replied.

* * *

Blake was scanning the result on her scroll. The blood sample she managed to drop on the helpful gadget took a little time to compute who she was trying to identify. While the loading bar had started to progress near the end, she could hear the voices of Ruby and Yang. It won't be long before she joins them again. The progress had finished just in time, a picture and name with other little details filled her scroll.

_Sunny Jansen  
Age 18.  
Hunter studying under Signal Academy and the Team Leader of STAR. _

Blake gave a sad sigh. _STAR_ she heard from the depths of her cat ears hearing senses, and _STAR_ she read in this very result that confirmed the dead body before her is the person that Abbey and her team was looking for. Poor Huntress will be struck hard by the news. She closed her scroll and put it away.

Sooner or later she would have to go down there and say the confirmation out loud for Abbey to hear. She took a last glimpse of the mutilated body before her, the stench still wavering horridly in this room. She bended down at the corpse, hoping she could find something that would present the evidence and a reminder of his honored death. She also put into thought and consideration that at least she could convince the girl to see that evidence instead of forcing her way up here to see such a horrid sight.

His midsection was clawed deeply; a huge hole that was devoured earlier and some of his leftover insides were still hanging out much to her disgust. The belt held a lot of things and she could maybe get something from there?

Using no choice but her hands to search, she poked about his belt. His pouches were empty and rings that were held for bullets are nowhere to be seen. She tried to turn the belt around, a little snapping sound coming from the body as she did, making the Faunus flinch a little. There was another pouch she did not see and used one hand to open its pockets. Inside was his scroll. One side was bent and the other cracked. She let the corpse back into its position with the slightest movement so as not to make any more noises that would come out to disgust her some more, the sight and smell was already enough that she could handle.

* * *

"So where's the kitty cat?" Yang asked, turning her head from side to side to see if she could spot the Faunus.

"Here."

Yang jumped and turned around to see Blake with the usual scowling face she always gave when she heard 'Kitty' or 'Cat' instead of calling her normal name, Blake.

"Where did you-"

"From the window, to your shadow, end of story."

Blake walked towards Abbey who used the wall to support herself as she tried to stand up. She was going to ask the question until Blake answered by lending over the scroll.

Abbey's heart had stopped beating. She stared at the gadget that Blake was handing out. It was Signal's scroll design. Her hand started to tremble as soon as she touched the scroll that even Blake could feel.

She did not want to believe it. It was impossible. Sunny was a strong man who just turned 18 years old last month. That's right, she said man, and to finally confirm it, he was 18 and proud of it. Sunny is a Man who did his responsibility as a Team Leader, a good one, and he still upheld that responsibility and never disappointing the team. Denying that he is dead, she opened the scroll, surprised to see it was still intact.

The name hovered and shook on the right side of the scroll.

_Sunny Jansen_

And that was it, Abbey slid onto the wall and sat back on the ground and cried like any little girl would cry when she lost her favorite toy. Except her Team Leader wasn't any toy and she cried twice than a little girl could have. He was her Best Friend and she towards him. All that was in team STAR were friends. Crushed feelings started to overwhelm her that made her muffled sobs harder to control. It came pouring out and everything to everyone didn't seem to matter if they saw her crying like a horrid mess.

Team RWBY could not do anything to help this Huntress. Blake, who mostly saw and heard about everything, bended down to hold her on the shoulder, the only comfort that she could provide she thought was good enough. Ruby, with a heart of a child, had her goggles down to hide her escaping tears and hugged the blood drenched girl. She understood the pain of someone's death that reminded her of the day she lost someone as well; and all she could do was give a warm hug that _she_ thought was good enough.

Yang and Weiss stood side by side. Yang was a tough nut and only looked away, but deep inside she could feel the hurt, and she managed to at least hold back a lump in her throat that can break her figure away if it slipped.

Weiss did not hold the emotion no matter how long she would look at the broken girl, but like Yang, she felt the same way. Having to lose a Team Leader is a heartbreaker. And she hoped, prayed and wishes despite her cold attitude and boisterous personality.

That it wouldn't ever happen to Ruby.

To her Teammates.

Or even herself that would bring RWBY into pieces.

* * *

The transportation arrived exactly a second early, the flying machine that looked like a mini fleet of a ship was hovering for a touchdown. Without breaking a sweat, it landed safely and easily. Soldiers and a few Altesian Knights came out of the loading bay and secured the area. Team RWBY had brought back a survivor, bringing relief to the soldier's visor covered faces of Ironwood's men.

The fleet took off without a second to waste into the night sky, the engines of the airship breaking the silence until it was switched to stealth mode to avoid Grimms that could still be lurking anywhere.

Vale had come to a point that not a single light shone across any streets. That almost every structure had been asymmetrically broken down a part of its body, and in a part of every corner, the Creatures of Grimm can be seen running to their hiding places, their crystal backs twinkling slightly from afar that can give their spots away quickly. Vale became another part of the forest where these ugly creatures hunt people instead of people hunting them. Instead of Grimms fearing the strongest Hunters of Remnant, Hunters now feared the Grimms of darkness that pursued its prophecy.

When Grimms started to have Dust growing from their backs they possessed certain types of abilities that you'd have to guess what they were to use in the process of fighting. A Red Dust may have regeneration and fire. Blue has ice and speed, and other Dust that has powers depending on the color they were had other effects, but you never knew what ability they truly have unless they show it, putting men into a disadvantage that they were fighting a normal Grimm until they finally grew Dust before knowing that their already dead to get the chance to tell the tale.

Grimms began to turn into a more brutal savage as they pillaged any living camp and village just for the sake of tasting flesh. They became predators that can turn their predators into preys. Intelligent, bigger, and stronger than any normal Grimm and ordinary human thinking.

Rare Grimm encounters were the mixed Dusts. A Grimm where multiple Dusts grew inside, and outside the body, making it even harder for any type of Hunters to take on without having a group of Teams, and, a group of casualties.

Ever since Team RWBY had been practicing under Ironwood. They were Remnant's hope of getting the continents back to peace from the Grimms. Their abilities, powerful and destructive can turn any situations into a disaster. Having to master at least a part of it was enough to take down Grimms despite their numbers, swiftly taking down one swarm after the other. The only tough leaders they had to beat down were Dust fused Nevermores since those sons of a chicken fly and shoot whatever power fueled feathers they have up their wings. Another would be a giant Death stalker that has the Red and Green Dusts. If they are fast and they can regenerate, then it would take time unless Weiss and Yang works accordingly to the plan without having to argue over Ruby which move would work. If they are high in agility then heavens they are damned and the Team would sometimes depend on speed against speed, meaning, Ruby against Death Stalker, which was insane and often whined by the girl in the red cloak and goggles that she wouldn't go without her Crescent Rose in action. But since she had the strength of Yang and the speed in competition to Blake's 'Blink' semblance (and Weiss's convincing trade), it works.

Vale's loss and being overrun by Grimms was disheartening news that stretched to Vacuo, Haven, and Atlas. Every continent that a map named or unnamed knows about its fall, how Grimms began to develop, how casualties and numbers of deaths rising in a chart, and how vast the numbers of these creatures are starting to pile. It was rumored that the Grimms are starting to advance at Vacuo. But truth was never being told so to avoid the people of both Vacuo's citizens and Vale's evacuees who sought refuge not fall into a state of panic. It was never a rumor and _will_ be attacked.

Dust fused Grimms.

RWBY's fusions.

And Vale's great fall.

Will Vacuo fall as well?

Will Remnant be in the world of Chaos once every continent has been overrun?

Have the Creatures of darkness decided to finally put a grim reminder on those who were meant to be prey ever since the beginning?

It all depends on the decision Team RWBY will be taking onto their hands.

For Fate. Is Fate.

And how did this all start?

Well, it started in one huge company. In one huge **incident**.

* * *

**A/N: I honestly never expected the chapter to be **_**this**_** long. But it gives the idea unto what's currently happening. Everything is confusing at first like how was Ruby strong, having goggles and popping canine ears and tail. How was Yang close to being a super saiyan without having her eyes turning red? How could Weiss mark a wall with just a touch without dust or hand ritual thingys she does before using one of her Glyphs? And what gloves? She has gloves? And finally, how on earth does Blake become a shadow? How can she smell and hear that easily? Why the does she have that Yellow orange scarf? And what the heck is a 'Blink'? And Dust fused Grimms? I cannot even-. And stuff like that. Well fellas, that's the point of this chapter. To leave you hanging on a cliff. **

**(A Blink is an ability to teleport from place to place. If you played Dishonored, LoL or WoW and Games that has teleportation skills and skills that are named blink, then you know what I'm talking about.)**

**Abbey and Sunny were just characters that needed to be in this story to have more interaction to let the story have feelings like it was a real thing. Reality is harsh. The story is going to be a **_**wee **_**bit dramatic for the next few chapters, but then, comedy is my thing and I'll make it up to you for making your heart feel heavy for all these. **

**This is my first time actually to have written a RWBY fanfiction (And the first time to have written a long big butt chapter). It is a RWBY AU that I was heavily inspired to put my lazy butt into work by the AU Masters Kuma and Funblade. They are amazing and if you don't know them yet, I suggest and/or recommend you get to their Tumblr and I shiz you not that you'll be liking every post. **

**And since you noticed, or just noticed now, Kuma and Funblade is a fan of White Rose. And so am I. Expect the story to be full of it with Bumbleby as well. I will sink with this ship.**

**Constructive criticisms, kind reviews, questions or a just a comment you want to leave is appreciated. If I miss anything, please don't hesitate to tell me in PM or the comment section. I'll be sure to reply to all of them in a jiffy. But I will eat flames, don't even try.  
**

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Nothing too Personal

Chapter 1: Nothing too Personal

**The Past**

Another store raided. Another cargo stolen, and means of transportation of the goods, hijacked.

He sat there on his office chair. Elbows on Desk and hands together held close to his mouth. The stack of papers were silently waiting to be checked, news all the same and every word that would count into his head were only a massive headache.

He took his cup and brought it to his lips, taking the coffee slow to at least enjoy the taste of its delicacy while it was still hot. It was good and he enjoyed the little moments of it that could at least take off his thoughts about the amount of work that pressured under him. Every day ever since he held this company high and mighty throughout the continent, he barely had enough time to take care of himself. The holidays were small and even though there was a day off, these accursed paper works were never emptied in his inbox. Each finished only came a new one. Trades, selling, and buying all together in multitask to survey his factories, watch out for the charts and employees. Everybody, everyone and everything is work, work, work.

Even around his beloved daughters, they were viewed and interacted like work.

There was never a time, day, or night that he ever shared his love towards his two children. If only they could understand the meaning of it all, maybe he could have had the peace of mind without debate. He loves them with or without showing, and that is all that it mattered as long as there was feeling in his stone cold heart he built over the years. The company he reigns over was what kept the family alive, to be able to live a life that not many people were able to obtain and he was going to run it until he grows weary enough that he couldn't even lift a pen.

He would make one of his daughters take over as the new owner of the company and pass on to the next generation after the other. Perfection, accomplishments, positions and whatever there was to make a perfect person was a goal needed to be achieved. And in order for his two daughters to strive for these, he had that choice to put them under studying of professional mentors. Things that would help them in the future that he believed would be helpful, and things he believe he thought that they can live when he would be gone.

The telephone rang, disturbing his moments and thoughts away to be flushed back into reality and dense atmosphere of his workspace. He pressed a button on the device and a voice sounded.

"Mr. Schnee. Your private airship has arrived for your meeting in Vale. Should I call your driver?"

His voice, low and serious, came out as raspy to his own surprise. "Yes."

* * *

The sun shined in one of the dorm rooms of Beacon Academy. In four bunk beds that were dangerously on top one another, were four still sleeping teammates. One of them snoring whatever hell they had from yesterday's training.

A ray of light was first to hit Ruby's eyelids, making the girl put an arm over her face to block its path from waking her dreamland away. The snore had gotten through her though and it started to distract the young girl from sleeping any further. In many odd ways, it acted like an alarm clock for some reason.

She groaned as soon as it drilled into her. Her eyes soon opened to have her pupils adjust from the sunlight that greeted her under her arm.

Her silver eyes scanned the ceiling like she was in another world to start with. It was morning and she can't even believe that awful reality. Her sleep felt like it only lasted a few fifteen minutes and she demanded to herself that she needed another fifteen minutes to refuel her energy from the intense training. Rolling over so that she could feel the soft pillow against her face, she instead felt herself falling off the bed with a little "eep!" and met the ground, the impact not even waking anyone from their deep slumber. "Ow.." She whimpered painfully.

Ruby used the closest bed she could use to help her get up, putting a hand on top one of them. She struggled slightly to lift herself, the view along the way suddenly greeted with Weiss's angelic face that slept peacefully. Ruby froze in place, heart ridiculously beating fast without synch. In this state, anyone who has said that this girl was an ice cold queen who always gave unwelcoming stares would utterly doubt that it wasn't true, loose in any bet and surely fall to their knees at this vulnerable girl who seemed to show a side so rare and so beautiful in the open. Ruby could only smile at the sight and innocently study the fine detail.

Mere seconds ticked without the knowledge of the redhead, and in coincidence of the time that passed, Weiss started to move slightly, narrow eyes fluttering open. She looked at Ruby who was patiently waiting for her.

"What are you doing?" She asked with a tone surprisingly calm.

Ruby took the time to process her question, her eyes beginning to widened when she discovered the silly answer. "Oh Weiss. You're awake." She began a little nervously. To reduce any awkward moments that neared the edge, she gave that signature grin she always uses in a childish manner.

Weiss sat up from the bed and rubbed an eye. "What time is it?" She asked between yawns.

"U-Um.. Morning?" Ruby wanted to hit herself for being dumb at the moment.

"No, you dunce. What _time_ is it?" Weiss was starting to get impatient.

Ruby got up from the floor and looked for her scroll on one of her desk. When she did, she immediately glanced at the clock. Her heart jumped a few feet.

They were late for classes.

* * *

He was not sure if he had gotten any proper sleep these past few days. His brain was starting to rack against his skull and anywhere he looked his eyes only stung, the pain spreading through his temples and traveling down his stomach. He sighed shakily, he put his hand on his head and grip the tidied hair to a messy one when he slightly yanked the strands in place, hoping to ease the pain by doing so. The little airship was another problem added to his little symptom and he wished that the trip would end soon.

The plane like ship's interior was small. It was like a private jet plane to be precise, only futuristic when technology these days begin to improve.

He did not bother looking out the window and only stared at the little table that had, as always, papers. Anywhere he went; these papers were like haunted ghosts that demanded to be finished. Without further ado, he disregarded his little headache, tuned himself to one of those robots without emotion and began to move his hand to inscribe his signature in approval, or rejection.

"Hello. Mr. Schnee is it?"

The man looked up, confusion set inside his mind to who questions his obvious identity. "And you are?"

There was a girl in this plane. Medium brown skin and her dark red eyes stood out, hair a mint green cut. Why is there a girl with such the dress code here?

"Come on old man, just answer the question." Said another, a boy in fact that walked out from the cockpit. He had a pale skin with grey and black features around him.

Mr. Schnee stood from his chair in high alert, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The girl held an arm up towards the boy's chest to stop him from doing anything. "No Mercury. That's not how we're supposed to handle things. This is a Business man not a Book keeper."

"Oh I'm Sorry Ms. Emerald. Formalities are just so lame you know?" Replied the boy that added annoyance to the girl's ears.

gave one of those stares people wouldn't dare look upon, but these two teenagers had no trouble giving a glance, only giving smirks and smiles that irritated him further.

Another person had appeared from the cockpit, this time an older woman with quite the red dress for an elegant female, gold lacing running along the fabric of her clothes. Her eyes, as near mesmerizing as it is could even make a spine chill in near comparison to Mr. Schnee's.

"I'd like to have a fair discussion with you, Mr. Schnee."

* * *

Team RWBY was running through the campus, one of them still trying to ready themselves along the way. Yang, not caring if anybody have seen her, boldly went out the dorm with her polo shirt still unbuttoned, but soon that case was solved when her fingers fumbled onto each button close in a fast pace. Blake on the other hand only needed to pull her school jacket around her arms. Weiss was a little bit in a mess from wrinkled clothes and a tipped off tiara, and Ruby. Well, Ruby did not have much trouble with herself since she was the girl whose semblance was speed for heaven's sake.

"I'm really, reaallyy sorry guys!" Ruby apologized from the time they were inside the dorm hurrying, and here running towards their class. Yang had told her it was okay, Blake doing the same with assuring reasons, but Weiss was being a cold queen once again and calling her the infamous word, "Dolt!"

The Heiress who always achieved those scores with the perfect checks in her attendance had never been this late, and she blamed Ruby for it. But all at the same time, she can't argue very much since training was exceeding to be difficult at each passing term, causing to have such sleepless nights with the extra lessons they have to keep up. She couldn't expect much that came from this Academy. It was, after all, a school that was training students to be the finest warriors who would be the next defenders of this world. Yet here they are, chasing after time towards Professor Port's class.

* * *

"I want you to make me a _special_ kind of Dust."

Cinder Fall and her faction had hijacked the plane, Roman being the rumbling Pilot instead of himself doing the talking he favored most. She was there for specific reasons. That, and being stayed put on his seat, had no choice but to hear this woman's needs in order to come out alive.

"It would be nice to specifically tell me what you are talking about, Ms. _Fall_." Mr. Schnee suggested with venom to her name that was clear in conversation to this topic. Cinder only chuckled, excited to have her explain what she really wanted.

"Fuse Dusts, is simply what I am trying to imply here." She continued with full detail. "Make Dusts with all its elements, finalize it, and finally prepare for its pick up by us."

"Out of all Dust Company Owners, why did you choose me out of those thousands to do this atrocious task?"

"Because, Mr. Schnee. You're the only king out of hundreds that has that special kind of Dust that can make the whole of Remnant-.." Cinder stopped for a while to think of a nice word to compliment her sentence, something friendlier to say the least. She then smiled a devilish smirk.

"Different."

* * *

The four teammates practically, and accidentally, barged through the door of Professor Port's class, tripping and tumbling over each other to the floor and look up to see the Professor looking at them with those hidden eyes under his thick, grey eyebrows. The class with the few students who came early laughed.

Ruby Rose, who was under the pile of her Team, mumbled a question, "are we late..?"

Not knowing if Professor Port was blinking, he simply said with the ecstatic voice of a teacher, "No my fellow students! In fact, you're early! And I say, that was quite the flashy entrance."

The four girls helped one another to their feet and proceeded to sit down on their seats. Two embarrassed and two carefree. Weiss was definitely going to fume after classes and Ruby would have to listen to her _kind of _democratic speech again. She only knew now that her scroll had the wrong time input, but was still grateful to have gone to classes without a complaint from the teacher.

Weiss was in a thinking state that she could not exactly pinpoint herself onto whether or why she should be wasting her precious time explaining what ifs and what not to Ruby. She sighed at will; a dunce, will always be a dunce much to her dismay. Having to calm herself down, Yang suddenly piped up to lift the soggy mood, "Soooo. Anything new?"

No one was sure who she was giving the question to, so it was first answered by Blake, "getting into class in a fashionable way was new.."

Yang chuckled and playfully poked Blake's cheek. The Faunus paid no attention to her touch as she continued to read the book she brought along with her.

Ruby was next to answer. "Falling off the bed was pretty much, not very new." Her head fell on the desk and she rolled her temple onto it in complete embarrassment to herself to have fallen _again_.

Weiss was the last, "We haven't even started the day yet."

"Ahh, not to worry Ice queen."

"Hey."

"This day will start out fantastically as always! Right sis?" Yang slightly nudged her sister, receiving a whining moan from the redhead. "Or should I say, _Yang_tastically, eh? Eh?" Ruby whined even more with Weiss right behind her to the Blonde's daily puns.

* * *

How it was needed to be done, how it has to be done, and why it is needed to be done. can do it, but he will not do it under these terrorist that ordered him like scum despite its formalities. Making that kind of Dust was like doing Taboo, and otherwise, Suicidal.

"Nothing will be hard for you, Mr. Schnee." Cinder informed when she noticed the tension that squared the man's shoulders, "You found that kind of Dust that is said to be the rarest of them all, and you _will_ use it."

How on this world of Remnant did she know about that?

"I don't know what you're talking about." The man said while soullessly looking into her eyes that can match innocence of truth with the mix of anger, but Cinder knows well enough.

" Mr. Schnee Allow me to tell you something that might help you in your decision, and somewhat, _pursue _you."

Cinder, who was sitting on a seat opposite to the man in his white Armani suit, crossed her legs; her body leaning forward in slight anticipation to hear something out of the person who built himself to have the nerves of steel in front of her. When she raised a hand, Emerald came close and placed a scroll on top of her palm. Cinder did a couple of taps on the gadget before handing out the scroll towards the man. Mr. Schnee stared at the scroll for a while before taking it into his firm hand. At first glance, it took neither a guess nor thought to know who he was looking at in the scroll that had a few background details. It was his youngest daughter, Weiss.

His breathing choked. He did his effort to remain calm and only stifled his grip around the scroll. Cinder's smile widened, "Weiss Schnee is the next Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. She is also the next Huntress who would defend this petty world as well, you should be proud to have such a wonderful daughter."

The man whose face is nonchalant and known to only express his unamused scowl turned for the worse. The years of his built structure of poker faces and terrifying glance was beginning to crack upon hearing about what this crazy woman was going to say about his youngest child.

"You ought to make a fair decision," Cinder continued and rested back on the seat, "for the life of your daughter is resting in the palm of your hands."

Mr. Schnee slammed a fist to the table that shook under his impact and stood erect from his chair, "How dare you put family matters into this?!"

"Tut tut." Emerald was in front of him in seconds, pointing out a gun that flipped a blade to his throat. Mr. Schnee was furious to even realize her threat and only continued to look at Cinder. The woman laughed slightly and stood from the seat as well. She gestured Emerald to back away slightly.

"I only ask that you make this Dust, ready it in your office before we pick it up and we'll see to it that your daughter lives. Of course if you rebel against our simple task, then your little princess gets it directly from me." With the precise words used, her hand sparked and blazed with fuming fire that danced on her palm.

"Before I make this deal, you will not lay a single finger on my daughter. If I find that any-"

"You have my word." Cinder quipped, extinguishing the fire with just the clasp of her fingers closed together. "I'm giving you. Let's say, a week to finish your task. You will be monitored from every angle, so please, no tricky moves."

Cinder walked towards the back of the plane, Emerald and Mercury following behind. Before Cinder disappeared behind the door, she glanced back with that smirk still hanging on her face, "Don't worry Mr. Schnee. It's nothing personal. It's just business."

And with that, Cinder and her followers disappeared behind the door and only left the man to stare in rage.

A light flashed on one of the ship's interior, signaling it was ready for landing. Mr. Schnee sat back in his seat, his scowl never leaving his face.

Using his fist he lightly bumped it against his forehead. He thought in many ways of how to dispose of his enemies without knowing, but in any aspect he thought logical came broken and will only cause more danger. He did not know if he was dealing against a rival who wanted his company along with himself brought down, who by no doubt was actually having a brain to do so, or just a terrorist seeking power and lien like a rabid dog. But whoever they are, he only hoped for the safety of his children. And he swears, if harm was to come to them, he will deal with his enemies personally without mercy.

* * *

"Beowolves! A Beast with cunning strikes and quick movements, stalks you in forests with their packs that grows in number by the sight and smell of your being as you trudge without knowledge of their presence." Professor Port narrated, using hand movements and actions to convey his studies amongst his students with pride in his voice.

Ruby had herself leaning towards the topic of the subject, interested to hear more of what these creatures can do that she didn't see herself. Yang was partially listening, yet opposite to what Ruby was doing. Blake's eyes followed like a silent cat to anyone's perspective, keen to study more of the creature she has yet to face. Weiss had several notes down from the Professor's previous study about Ursas that were more in depth about their structural form and base of anatomy, whereas now it was more on the Beowolve's way of thinking and gestures they use to communicate and team against. Weiss reached the end of her paper and turned a page on her notebook to continue writing. She noticed two skipped pages that felt glued together. With a little effort not to tear the page, she eventually separated the paper away from each other.

Her eyes met a page full of familiar handwritings that were a bit too fancy to read.

Weiss' eyebrows slightly knitted together. People may not know a lot of these kinds of writing, and even herself for that matter. But this writing came to her eyes naturally as if she saw it before. Curious about the letters it contained, she read the words inside her mind.

_Dear Weiss_

It read in the beginning. So this was a letter, huh?

_You might probably be wondering who wrote this letter and why on earth is it doing in one of your notebooks. I received news early that you were attending Beacon Academy, so I told one of our trusted people that I would be the one sending some of your materials and wrote this, and it was only at this time that I am free to finally write something important to you._

Weiss already knew by how this anonymous writer constructed sentences and words. She continued further.

_I would like to say that you have been a good little sister, Weiss._

Well hello, Winter.

_Father has been very busy nowadays, and we both know how he couldn't have the time to spend with us since we were young. And even much less approachable since Mother's death. _

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. To have reminded her about Father after a couple of months in Beacon just to get away from him disturbed her very much. Her expression hardened so that if anyone saw her, no one would notice other than her normal self reading over notes. She continued the letter.

_But please, understand him. He may have been harsh but he did it for the benefit of us._

Benefit? What benefit did she ever gain from their Father? All he did was put them under the care of maids and taught by mentors. He only spoke of his company, how one of them would soon take over and how they must be perfect to achieve a position to even be called Heiress. Appreciation never came into words or even action. No love was given from this day forward and she will always remember his terrifying eyes that would observe quietly like a taunting demon as one of them presented skills they master something new each month. Those hurtful eyes that only left her a memory of who she calls Father.

_And I know all too well that you are thinking of negative thoughts just as I have written these words, Weiss. I'm telling you now; don't let them get into you. _

Yeah, right.

_Acceptance and Understanding is all you need. _

I don't need it.

_Patience and a chance you're willing to give._

Impossible.

_I did and I have, and it is time I told you about Father's-_

Her reading was interrupted by Professor Port's loud words of action effects throttling down to all of the student's ears who often cringe or laugh at his funny gestures, others would marvel in wonder or gasp in imagination to his adventurous studies.

"And thus did the Beowolf in its coats of purple haze strike its claw towards me!" Port exclaimed, hand in swinging motion to emphasize hits and claws.

Weiss closed her notebook. She decided that maybe she could just read it after school and let studying take over her mode.

Throughout the lesson, the urge of opening the notebook was tempting her to read. To finish those words that her sister wrote and get over it. She fought herself to stay calm, questions filling her head more than Port's story. Her hands were unconsciously tight around her notebook. Something about the letter kept her from noticing herself getting tensed.

She shook her head. For all she knows she wanted to throw the notebook away from distracting her.

She can. And she will.

But then, she can't.

* * *

The plane like ship landed swiftly across the open field. Mr Schnee came out safely from the transportation without an injury or bruise, posture as calm as his face which still featured tense and anger. When his men immediately searched the plane for suspicions, they found no one. Not even Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall and her two followers, Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.

"Welcome to Vale, Mr. Schnee." One of his men, a chauffeur in white, bowed and greeted.

Mr. Schnee only nodded at the man and walked to his limo that waited for his arrival, his chauffeur opening the door for him. When he entered with the door closed behind, he continued his difficult thoughts that still wondered with options and decisions, all in chain from the deal that lined up to his meeting.

The car started and drove off without a minute to waste. Mr. Schnee did not need to see the City's viewsto know that he was really in Vale. Through past times, Vale was a constant trade and sell where his Dusts were coming in profits. Until a certain known Terrorist who named themselves 'The White Fang' came crashing through the economy charts for their destruction, theft and chaos. And it was only in Vale did they made their mark that finally came attention to. When the graph had raised its bars and filled its space in the pie chart, he has finally come to a decision to do something about it with a few meetings with officers and the likes. The police these days are lazy as a bunch of cows that hungers for grass until it dries the land from its greenery. Mr. Schnee would think of slaughtering them for their incompetence. He only held back his fume and concentrated to the work at matter.

At the same time, new challenges have come across his life of stress with peace, now turning it more into stress with real dangers. The conversation with Cinder replayed in his mind and studied every bit and pieces he needed to remember.

"_You found that kind of Dust that is said to be the rarest of them all, and you will use it."_

How did she know?

The Dust so rare. Very powerful, yet dangerous that even a scientist wouldn't touch without extreme precaution or their fancy equipment.

But Mr. Schnee had it kept secretly, one of his closest associates only knowing mysterious parts and not the whole detail of the magical gem.

In the depths of Remnant's excavation sites held by his orders under close secrecy, labored Faunus people from small villages found very few of these Dusts dug at the core of the World's center. He did his own experiment and theories, wrote about it, and made past decisions about selling this kind of Dust at a very high price that no ordinary Human or Faunus, Heir or Heiress, Kings or Queens could afford simply. But finding out its dark secret, he kept it away. Knowing that someone had learned about it set him in a state of panic and torture about worrying this much that they might find out and use it against the opposing world. He may be a man of dirty jobs that every Business needed, but he was not the kind who would be as dirty to destroy Remnant for the sake of sick control and lien.

Mr. Schnee put his face into his hands, this was complicated. Sooner or later, he was going to make that fusion if he wanted his daughters to live.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this was actually a bit hard to write out. I felt as if this is just not long enough to be called a chapter, but a part of it. What's worse is that I can't think of words that it seems like writer's block. But I promise you that this problem won't interfere with the story. And Oh my god, my grammar *dies***

**I update every week at least Friday or Saturday. During those weeks I write a piece of the story until it builds up over the days. My School's Schedule changes per term so it entirely depends.**

**In this chapter, I called Weiss' father Mr. Schnee, because his name is still anonymous. We know that the relationship between him and Weiss is, not very good, as you have seen in the show. Winter as well. But perhaps, that letter might mean something. At least for this AU. **

**We will be concentrating a bit in the past for the next few chapters to have complete understanding in the Present. **

**I hope that so far you are enjoying this story. **

**Constructive Criticisms, Reviews, questions, or just a comment you want to leave by will be most appreciated. Feed me with your knowledge~. **

**There are illustrations for this Story. If you want to take a look, just visit legacyhunter in DeviantArt :) **

**See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 2: Adaption of Simulation-Part 1

Chapter 2 : Adaption of Simulation

Part 1: Yang Vs. Blake

Port's class ended shortly after. The next lesson was the most anticipated, and also, the most tiring in one of the students mind set. Unlike the bravest and strongest however, they did not mind the harsh quality pressured by training who would be instructed by no other than Glynda Goodwitch, sometimes accompanied with the Headmaster Ozpin by her side to glance at the progression.

Midterms were fast approaching for Beacon Academy, students in the past weeks had worked themselves load after load until they eventually had to sleep in class. Or rather, miss class. Each given schedule had a block of who will be with whom in the training area.

In this designated time, Team RWBY was already in the locker rooms to get dressed in their combat attire. Team JNPR was a part of their block and was more than happy to coincidently meet up in the same training session.

After bracing her weapon, Ember Celica, around her firm wrists, Yang started to stretch from various ways to warm and flex her tensed muscles. Her body actually ached in sore pain when she overdone herself from yesterday's training, so hoping to ease the pain a little bit, she rolled her shoulders back and forth, shook her arms, and proceeded to straightened her back, a crack popping from its spine. "Professor Port sure made us sit the whole time. I was expecting that maybe we could face some monsters, or go out in the field maybe."

Blake was with Yang while Ruby and Weiss was in another row of lockers. Weiss's bickering towards Ruby was clear in the air, and sometimes, when Ruby was in the mood for fun and games, she would tease Weiss that would certainly make the Heiress dare to scold the girl in the red hood more than the previous. So without having to know who the Blonde was talking to, she replied while strapping her black ribbons around her arms. "I found the lesson interesting, actually."

After a series of choreographed stretches that Yang could think of, she yawned either at the statement of Blake, or from the lack of sleep, "We were just sitting and listening to one of his stories of his _great _adventures. I just wanna hang out, maybe punch something.. You know?" She looked at Blake with high expectations that maybe she could understand.

"You can punch yourself." Suggested Blake in that composed tone of not caring.

"Aww. The Kitty is being grumpy again." Yang pouted with her bottom lip sticking out, her hands held up like a cat's paw that begged to come back to their owner. Blake used her feline like eyes to stare sharp daggers at Yang who only aw'ed more at the sight she found cute, completely oblivious to the threat that chilled within the gold orbs of the Faunus.

"Don't call me that." Blake said with warning.

"But," Yang began in disappointment. The next thing that the Faunus knew was that Yang had stepped in, wrapped her strong arms around her, and gave a big, tight hug of warmth, "You're so cute!"

Blake sighed from her embrace and didn't mind that much when she was slightly lifted to her toes. She knows all too well it would be hard to escape, or rather, hard to push who she trust will not do anything stu-

"Tickle attack!" Furies of trailing fingers lingered across her soft spots that made her jerk, jump and squirm. When she eventually pulled away, Yang only pulled her back into the hug and resumed to the assault. In struggling effort she tried so hard to contain her squeaks. The laughter, which was most difficult, was escaping through her mouth, "Y-Yang! S-Stop!" Saying something made the subtle laughs tune higher. In embarrassing defeat, Blake surrendered to her dismay and unfortunately giggled in fits. The bright smile that Blake showed through laughing brought lifting joy to Yang's heart.

In another row blocked by lockers, Ruby and Weiss was standing still upon hearing laughs.

"Is that Blake?" Weiss asked.

Ruby had a little smile on her face, the thought and sound of Blake laughing lifted the spirit inside her. "Yeah," She replied with a little blush she didn't know about, "Yang's doing the tickle attack."

Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Tickle attack?"

Ruby grinned and rubbed the back of her head, "Yang used to do it to me. Usually when I'm down or just not feeling right, even for fun if time calls for it."

She doesn't really know, but something about the sisterly relationship of playful interactions made a smile of satisfaction crept from the side of her mouth. Yang might have been a little bit of a terror (according to Weiss), but to have a big sister taking care of the little one cleared an inch of her doubts. Ruby was aware of Weiss's sense of care and smiled a little more into it.

"So. Um. Let's get going?" Ruby asked, putting Crescent Rose behind her back.

Weiss nodded in agreement as she sheathed her Mrytenaster in place. Before closing the locker, the notebook that lay atop her uniform reminded her of the letter she was going to read, a swivel of irritation washing over her features. Getting rid of unwanted thoughts that she could just deal with later, she closed the locker immediately.

* * *

The pair of teams was sent to the Training auditorium, the glass dome revealing the pleasant sky in the distance of running clouds.

Glynda Goodwitch, Huntress and professor of this subject, briefly studied over each student with just a glance, noting their looks that sided with skills over the past weeks on her tablet scroll.

"Students. Today you will be doing something a little bit different. To further your ability and adapt the changes of who you will be sparring against today will not be against other Teams, but your own."

The announcement came out as a surprise to the majority of the students that attended the block, some of them grinning and tauntingly cracking their knuckles at their own teammate. Ruby was panicking, somehow afraid to have to face any of her teammates without having to actually land a hit. Jaune was having a similar case to which Pyrrha was trying to comfort their leader that it was okay, and also that it was just a sparring match without anything personal. Pain would be another factor however. Nora on the other hand hyperactively cheered to this sort of activity, fist pumping in the air and hoping to who knows what that she would be facing Ren.

Glynda fixated her glasses on the tablet scroll, "First match would be Team JNPR stationed in Section one. Lie Rin and Nora Valkyrie will be first to spar."

"Yeeeaaah!" Nora boomed.

"And Jaune Arc would have to be sparring with Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune was technically crying his wits out while Pyrrha cheerily smiled and patted the Knight on the shoulder.

"After knowing the victor of at least three matches, I want you to switch so on and so forth until time rings its bell. This training session is applied to all for at least several weeks before Midterms. The winner after a match is graded, so don't think of taking it easy on each other. Proceed to Section one Team JNPR."

The Sections were rooms used for simulations, enough to fit a Team for fighting in a realistic environment. May it be a forest, the city, or even in eternal winter and inferno itself, the temperature would match the room, giving the experience at a high level as if it were a real mission in a real time and place. Winning a match would only need an opponent to have depleted their HP level that was assigned to the team's scrolls. In each match, their HP would be re-supplied until it is called off for the next sparring partners.

Glynda went on a list of several teams until she finally met Team RWBY in the last line of her scroll.

"Yang Xiao Long against Blake Belladonna, and Ruby Rose against Weiss Schnee. Please proceed to section four."

Ruby's soul seemed to have been hovering out of her mouth as she stared intensely at nothing. Having to argue, debate, lectured or simply scolded by Weiss was fairly enough, but to go weapon against weapon even though it was a spar, she could imagine all that angry words being put physically into action this time. And the switching part, oh God the switching part. Sooner or later she was going to face Yang who was undoubtedly going to tease the hell out of her, and as for Blake. Blake is hard to identify, despite seeing her skills outside campus, she never came in contact with an actual activity as to spar with her. It got her anxious and mostly nervous she'd definitely run back to her dorm. With strong confidence, she stayed put.

* * *

The simulation room section four was a greyscale of black linings cobwebbed from the center to the walls until it reached the ceiling. Ruby and Weiss was on the top floor that could watch the scenario from below behind a rectangle shape window pane since Yang and Blake were the first to spar. The settings of the environment were set to random, so whatever would come first might be a surprise worth, or not worth being in.

Yang raised her head to glance at the window, when she spotted Ruby and Weiss who were waiting for the spar to begin; she waved at the two to signify that they were ready.

Yang and Blake walked a fair distance away from each other; the step they place beneath the soles of their boots in sequence to the room was followed by pixelating squares forming an environment. When they felt that it was enough, the pixels continued to wash the room until objects were visualized and modeled.

Yang cracked her head from shoulder to shoulder, "I'm not sure Blake. I might be too _hot_ to handle." Her weapon around her wrist began to rotate and spin itself into a vambrace. When the transformation completed in its armory state, she raised her forearms in front of her to a readied boxing stance, the weapon cocking a shell in place.

Blake only smirked while she took her Gambol Shroud from her back. "Don't get too cocky, sunshine."

The room's little square pixels inserted into the wall, the environment swept to be placed in a factory with a few cargo stacked in places. "You're learning from me. I'm impressed."

A sound malicious to any ears beeped throughout the big room, the signal of 'Fight' at green light.

"And it's all your fault." Blake replied and dashed towards her favorite opponent.

Yang took the defensive when Blake's first weapon unsheathed, knowing it wasn't the blade with the gun attachment, she parried the blade with her gauntlet. Multiple slash accompanied from slow to blind speed at each side she slid and moved, skillfully stepping front and shadowing past to Yang's blind spot.

Yang retaliated and shot an explosive bullet to the ground, separating them both for her to recover. Blake took no time to wait and immediately sped back, unsheathing her second weapon into the scene.

Yang switched foot before throwing punches into the air. The bullets flew a mile second apart from Blake's form, accuracy great, but too slow for the Faunus's shadow semblance.

One to two, three to one, till the true illusion appeared before the brawler. Flashes of sparks skinned the gauntlets followed with the bumps of flying kicks.

Yang had slipped under her movements and got behind her back, grabbing her shoulder for a planned attack, but Blake did not give in very easily and spun around that Yang's hand slid off her. Yang threw back for another capture, then again avoided easily, until she finally grabbed her hand by luck of a swing. Blake's eyes widened when Yang spun her around in great momentum until she was raised from the ground and thrown above her in great length. Loaded bullet shells honed towards the Faunus. In dodging grace she took her patience while the bullets whizzed past her, and by the right time of strike, she held her weapon by its strings, fired the trigger and propelled the blade spinning towards the girl.

Yang caught the weapon by its hilt, which led to a certain mistake when she realized just by looking at it. In that very moment, the ribbon tugged and Blake went straight down with foot first to Yang's very body. The Faunus however landed a hit on her back when she moved, the action clear enough to state she didn't want to get hit in the face.

Blake hopped back with the weapon coming back to her hold while the force sent Yang away stumbling.

Yang turned around to shoot a bullet before she fell, actually hitting Blake before she twist herself to see what was coming, sending the girl rolling to her back and slide her boots to the ground to a one knee position.

Yang did the Chinese get up.

"Hey you two, are you sure you're taking this seriously?" Weiss' voice was heard from one of the voice box within the room.

Yang glanced at the window which was blended in tint black from seeing them. She only gave a thumbs up with a smile.

It was not quite clear if they were, but Yang and Blake both knew it was not the best they did that could actually swing a bust to their Aura at zero. Blake could have done better hits and Yang could have been more aggressive. Heck did they take it excellently against other teams that even brought them unconscious, but not to each other was a truth to be told.

Yang had caught attention when she had felt that Blake had been looking at her, when she let her purple eyes scan the question within them, she grinned and nodded. The permission of having it all out granted.

Blake took some time to converse before she gave a little smile back.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss watched them battle, it had been down to one more match before they spar, Yang and Blake having the same score. So far, Blake was having the upper hand when she landed a few hits at her, chains of her sword slipping past the gauntlet protection. Yang did little to the skirmish, a swipe to the feet and some jabs across the opposing dual wielder.

The final score beeped and lit on the right side of the window, the black symbolizing the color of Blake, the victor of the sparring match. Ruby cheerfully hopped up and down and clapped, "Blake was really good isn't she?" She said.

"I.. Suppose." Weiss replied with her head tilted at the side. She was still not sure if the winner should have been Blake if it comes to terms with Yang. But perhaps, a sparring match that evolved their weapons was still dangerous, consideration was to take place. But it was grades they were after and giving that away would be a waste.

Yang and Blake reached up the stairs, panting slightly from the match. "Alright! It's Ruby and Weiss' turn!" Said Yang who fist pumped.

Ruby composed herself calmly, but in the inside, she was screaming her lungs out.

Weiss took Ruby by the sleeves of her black blouse and presumably dragged her more than to follow, knowing that she would just stand there without the capability to move a bone without a nudge.

Yang gave a thumbs up at Ruby as she went pass them, "go at it Ruby." And winked.

* * *

Ruby was positioned far off near fake cargos, cargos that can actually dent like metal and probably bend your muscle for bruise on high impact. Weiss was clear of any of them, her ocean blue eyes calm, yet serious. When Ruby saw Weiss unsheathing her Mrytenaster, Ruby did the same to her Crescent Rose that was still folded in the rifle mode, she took out the cross marked magazines from her weapon and replaced it with an unmarked magazine. The difference between the marked and unmarked was that the unmarked is, of course, hurtful but less powerful than the marked. She was more conscious about having to hurt Weiss in any way even though it was just a friendly match, and she felt that she would hate herself if Weiss would be injured because of her. If she could pull off a nice act that she was actually trying her best, then the chances of Weiss getting hit would lessen and get out of it without having to be scolded by temperament.

Weiss held out her stance in a fencing position, her posture as elegant as she was, beautiful, and secretly admired by the Red hooded girl. When the Beep rings, she could only hope that Weiss would just obtain that score instead of herself. Now that would have been great. Just like Yang.

* * *

**A/N: A balance of Bumblebee and WhiteRose just for you. The past would soon reach it's falling towards the incident. **

**Parts of a chapter because this particular chapter might take too long. But not to worry, the part 2 with Ruby vs. Weiss will come shortly. The previous chapter was a bit in a mess because Fanfiction did not like the name in a particular order, so the reading is a bit broken because his name just doesn't appear in some cases, I believe now that is is alright. **

**As of today, a new episode of RWBY has come out. Zwei huh? Cute..**

**Thank you for the 13 Favorites and 20 Followers! Here's a little deal that I would like to experiment. Help me get to at least get 16 Favorites and at least 24 Followers, and I will promise you a more legit fluff than what I have planned in or after part 2 for WhiteRose (Which gives you just enough time for a small amount). However, if it could not exactly reach the goal, then I would just put all in a day's work of admiring from afar. Let's just call this, a fanservice I would like to offer in trade for your help. I Know it's a bit early, but heck, let's have some fun shall we? **

**Constructive Criticisms, Reviews, comments or questions is graciously accepted and I would gladly read them all. Thank you for those who reviewed as well, I'm glad you found interest in reading :)**

**If you want to see artworks for this story, just visit LegacyHunter in deviant art, or visit my Fanfic for the direct link.**


	4. Chapter 3: Adaption of Simulation-Part 2

Chapter 2: Adaption of Simulation

Part 2: Ruby Vs. Weiss

Flurry of roses zoomed past the girl in white, complimenting colors of red and white of the two opponents that evaded each other's justifiable strikes in divergence. Weiss took the initiative. Setting an air glyph upon herself, she chased Ruby equal to her speed in lines of lightning, and once she had her close, her rapier locked in contact with the scythe. Taking no glance to perceive the silver eyes girl, she withdrew to come back slicing endless combos with her Myrtenaster, giving Ruby no chance but to continue taking her defensive position.

Block, retaliate, retreat and forward, but try not to hit her was Ruby's strategic plan. In a spinning revolution, her scythe gave a whirlwind of razor-sharp blows at the rapier wielder, so far getting parried without having a scratch for her Aura to heal. Adding adrenaline to the battle, she cocked, shoot and repeat at each turn she faces, flashes setting off from the muzzle with the bullets whizzing out at each bang.

Weiss found herself stumbling away from the shots before she took it into account. Using her right hand to mark a symbol in the air, a snowflake glyph appeared before her, sending the bullets ricocheting at the spell bound shield. She twirled and swung her rapier upwards, starry shots honing from the glyph towards Ruby.

Ruby flinched at this. She hastily used her semblance to dodge the missile like spells, her wrong timing only dissipating two to the ground in blinding flurries as more of them followed her. Running across a few yards to give her semblance another chance, she gets to destroy the remaining ice spells.

A little bit proud to have avoided them, Ruby raised her scythe in one victorious moment, only to be challenged again when Weiss sent another round. Her eye twitched as she sank her weapon back. Instead of running away, she dared to approach them. Pulling her Crescent Rose back, she fired and let the recoil from her unmarked magazine push her forward and break a race towards the stars. Rippling a furry of her scythe twirling around her hands and body, the stars vanished, sliced, bounced off and dispersed in luminous white light that could have distracted Ruby's focus and let loose of her rhythm. She furthered herself as far as to close the distance between her and Weiss. Purposely slowing down and bringing her scythe in, she let Weiss slip away and stab the ground without much to worry. Surprisingly enough, Weiss set up another glyph in the air. Landing her feet against it, an invisible push sent her lunging towards Ruby.

A kind of slicing sound filled their ears, thus the green light scoring to Weiss's side.

Ruby pursed her lips and squint her eyes. Letting her breathe go she didn't know she was holding onto, it was instead an 'Ah' sound of taking in the feeling of sharp stinging beneath her skin. Ruby shuddered like she just tasted something really spicy; hence, the aura tweaked thrust of her Rapier coming into effect.

When the little pain died down, she turned around with ease, only to see Weiss right in front of her with a piercing glare despite her eyes viewed as bored. "Don't tell me _you're _the one who's taking it easy on me." She started.

"What? Me? Noooo." Ruby replied with a pretend grin. She prayed that Weiss wouldn't be able to see right through her, the glare was already enough to tear through her innocent features. "You're too great for me to take it easy on you, psshh, I-I mean, come on. Me? Nooo. Weiss, you're talented."

Ruby was finding herself awkward yet again. Wasn't she ever good at convincing someone such as Weiss?

Yang's voice chimed in that contributed a little something to saving Ruby's cover, "Aww don't worry sis. You'll get her." Blake's shush was heard afterwards.

Round two was about to start and Weiss decided to let this go for a moment. When she turned to go back to her position, Ruby sighed in relief and returned the grip to her Crescent Rose.

* * *

The second round went on long with Ruby being more offensive, careful not to let anything fishy slip or come out as obvious to Weiss.

When Ruby had managed to push Weiss back, she aimed the muzzle at her, ready to fire the trigger and miss if she wishes.

Her finger lay still. Weiss was only standing there.

_Come on, Weiss, you gotta move._ Ruby thought, her body was tensing and her finger lay hovering on the trigger. Her aim is true and aims can see what others can't, and seeing Weiss who waited patiently for her fire was rather intimidating beyond comparison. Ruby huffed. If she misses a fire, maybe Weiss would budge. Putting action on her said plan, she fired multiple rounds and purposely missed, but the Heiress did not flinch the slightest bit.

Ruby gulped. That definitely destroyed her plans of hiding her intentions. A familiar sense and view below her caught the red haired girl's attention, and when she looked.

_Oh snap._

The glyph threw Ruby backwards until she slammed onto a cargo.

When Weiss lunge in her rapier, Ruby moved her scythe, making Myrtenaster slide to miss an inch of stabbing her and instead slip through the realistic metal. Ruby felt herself pushed against the cargo, Crescent Rose fairly separating their bodies from being flushed together. Her cheeks were starting to generate heat in a blush.

"What is wrong with you today?" Weiss asked with concern in her voice, "Are you sick?"

Ruby was hesitant and only laughed to shrug it off, "Nope. I'm absolutely fine."

"You're stuttering." Weiss said. Which was actually true much to Ruby's dismay.

"W-What? No I'm not. I uh. We're just." Ruby was lost in words; the fact that Weiss was just close was making her a blubber fish, much more into effect as she glanced at the space between them.

"You never miss a shot, Ruby." Weiss returned.

This felt like another end of a plan that could have been glorious for all she knows. Grades did not entirely matter for herself as a whole other than getting the basic knowledge of what is needed to be learned. Of course, wanting to be a normal girl with normal knees, Weiss Schnee wasn't any other girl to her. She is, in fact, the greatest teammate than any other to Ruby's eyes. Her skills are good; there is never a single doubt about that.

Ruby sighed, "Let's finish the match?" She asked with a smile of accepting defeat which Weiss still did not acknowledge of.

Weiss raised an eyebrow as she pulled her Myrtenaster from the cargo, finally going one step away on which Ruby found herself breathing properly again.

Ruby gave a little hop from her position and rolled her shoulders, feet jogging afterwards like it was a time for warm up, "Okay! I'm ready." She confidently said, "let's do this!"

Weiss glanced at her silly opponent before sighing, putting her rapier away and leaving a questioning Ruby at her wake. "I'm calling the match off."

"What? Why? We didn't even finish."

"Winning against an opponent because of their weak condition doesn't suit me."

"But," Ruby began to pout; she slugged her shoulders and let Crescent Rose lazily hang on her hands, "I'm not _weak_."

A beep sounded through the room, orange tint of lights signaling a draw.

"Fight me next time when you're actually _fit _to fight me, Ruby."

Ruby continued to pout at Weiss before looking at the black tinted window, showing her face and somehow burn a hole to wherever Yang was and hoped that she saw it, because she knows that a draw is held whenever a spectator acknowledges the time of the orange light.

* * *

When Weiss came to where their other teammates were, Ruby on the other hand walked gloomily behind her. What ever went wrong? She wonders wistfully. _So close_.

"Sooo. Next opponent? Anyone?" Yang asked, her smirk still present. To Weiss and Blake, it was the normal habit of a cheery smile, but to Ruby at this moment, it seemed as though it was a taunt, her pouting face still present. Blake slightly raised a hand for an option to choose, "Weiss?"

The Heiress nodded. She did not fight much today and going against Blake can at least fill that need of what's needed to be done.

When they both left off to their match, Yang and Ruby was left behind to spectate, or perhaps talk _it_ _out_.

Sitting down on one of the chairs, they both glanced at the LCD screen that had a surveillance camera to view the fight easier. Weiss and Blake started with both of them going in for the clash.

"At least you tried." Said Yang.

Ruby glanced annoyingly at her sister, "The match could have continued if you hadn't set off the draw."

Yang chuckled, "Well, you _were_ looking a little bit sick back there."

Ruby folded her arms, "I was not sick."

"Oh? Then what's with the slow mo?"

If anyone were to know Ruby as much as anyone, it would be Yang. Through the past years of growing up as a big sister to Ruby, she knows very well that the youngster can outmatch any Grimm or Hunter if it were a race to behold against speed. She could outrun any of them.

"And she's right, you never miss a shot." Yang was now smirking even wider, amused at the pieces that was starting to come together, "Why'd you think she was so confident just standing there while you miss like a blind puppy?"

Ruby was shrinking on her seat. The thoughts of all the valid reasons she could reply were too embarrassing, it was hard to paraphrase into something more appropriate to respond with.

"Um. I didn't focus that's all."

"Hmm. Pitiful? Scared? Distracted?" Yang said, "Generously loving~?"

Ruby shook her hands and head at the blonde, disagreeing will all she implied. "No!"

"What about-"

"Yaaannnggg." Ruby groaned, a blush started to creep on the side of her cheeks, she can hope that the assumptions that her sister was giving were kept to a minimum, if anything reach beyond intimate, she be damned. Yang began to laugh and reach out a hand to rub the girl with the red cloak on the head playfully.

"I'm just kidding!" She chortled gleefully. "I find it really funny that you get so worked up every time I come up with talking between you and Weiss."

Ruby swatted her hand away, "I don't."

Yang chuckled some more before setting back on her seat and watching the screen, Blake and Weiss were doing great, none of them were holding back.

Ruby was actually easy to read to Yang's observation. Though it may not be confirmed, those little hints just made it more amusing, all the while to tease her little sis.

* * *

**A/N: This is rather short, but again, it was just a part. This one took long to write and I find myself clueless onto why it did take long. I tried improving my style of writing to let it be more exciting to read and I swear, it wasn't easy. And I am sorry by the way when I said it would come out shortly, been busy as the usual. Date of publish always scheduled in friday or saturday**

**I like it when Yang teases Ruby. Siblings be siblings. **

**Weiss is still oblivious to Ruby who is trying to be, um, nice, cool.. Loving.. Towards her. We all know that feel when we want someone who is special to us get the best, even if it meant a little bit of a harmless sacrifice. **

**Adaption of Simulation were just two parts I wanted to write for fighting scenes, in the future I plan to draw them really. The next chapter will now continue where Dramatic scenes are to be seen and continued until the present. **

**So I only got 14 Faves and 22 Follows. Haha, didn't exactly reach the requirement, but it won't stop me for writing fluff. It was, after all, an experiment for the sake of fun since I was so bored that I just wanted to get out there for a trade and change.**

**I've got plans for writing a WhiteRose and Bumblebee centered story from a particular book, another AU for all I know, but for now. Allow me to go through this Fanfic for this Fanfic was planned for a long time. I got no writing skills and shit, but I still hope that I can write clearly for you to at least enjoy the story.**

**(Edit- So the new episode came out. And I am happy to know that there is finally a new Grimm.)**

**One more thing. It is rated M for a reason mate, I may not have a lot of swears than expected, but be sure to expect it. Violent themes, language and probably sexual content… **


	5. Chapter 4: A Letter in Return

Chapter 4: A Letter in Return

The match has come a long way before night befalls upon Vale like any other normal day of an equinox. Their last subject, which involved Professor Oobleck's teachings of History between Faunus and Human's war, was their last before any of the students returned to their dorms.

Oobleck took a sip of his coffee and whizzed across the room one point from another before taking another bubbly sip. It makes Ruby wonder if this certain professor is able to match to her semblance speed.

"Before class ends my fellow students, I want you to take notes for a research project for this coming week about Vale's history. May it be the net, the books, your friends, or even look in between the cracks of this town. Just remember to find its very existence all in one thesis like theory!" His words came out as a chatter fox if not completely understandable to his students, "And what research project?! Why, this is history! And since Beacon is in Vale and the only place you can stretch your search as far as the eye can see and fingers can touch, I want you to know more about Vale for now." He sipped his coffee again, "Type written, size 12, 5 to 8 pages!" Another sip, "Deadline next week. Class dismissed!" And darted out the class with flying papers behind his trails.

Team RWBY and Team JNPR both took their dinner in the mess hall before returning to their dorms, it was one of those occasions where the two teams were able to spend some little time together freely without the peer pressure of spars and competitiveness.

Nora is always hyper. _Always_. Ren sliced himself a pancake before eating the piece with Nora talking behind his ear as the usual. Phyrra and Jaune were having the same meal since it was Ren's specialty, and good lord were they good tasting that it served as the whole deal. RWBY is always welcomed to have a share of the meal and enjoyed it as much as they have.

Weiss, who remembered about the letter that was written on her notebook, felt for the longest time in one day bothered and impatient. She took a moment to finish her last slice before she stood from the table.

Yang had scooped a large amount of pancakes into her mouth. Noticing the departure of her teammate, she asked with barely enough time to chew and ask properly, "Done already?"

"Don't be rude and kindly speak when your mouth is not full." Weiss said, Yang already having the pancakes devoured down her throat as she did. "And to answer your question. Yes, I am." She walked away, leaving an unsurprised Yang to have another piece of pancake impaled with a fork raised to her mouth and bite off the fluffy goodness.

Ruby glanced at her partner's ways. Deep within her instincts, it was well enough known that she may be having a problem. A problem that was much deeper than just academics or physical pain, but emotionally, perhaps. She looked at Blake who still kept reading as she drank a glass of milk, and Yang who still worked her way eating like a champion. Sure enough, they too know that something was off and tipsy.

* * *

Weiss opened her notebook, sitting on her bed as she did. Ever since she left the letter unfinished in class, the letter began to aggravate her for the rest of the day that would gather small hints of her team worrying, though none of them really sank in her situation as she would just dismiss the subject for personal matters.

Her eyes settled on the cursive words, beginning to read where she left off.

_I did and I have. And it's time I told you about Father's __**Past**__._

The last word caught her attention with the knack of curiosity. Surely, anything about their Father is not of her own importance and she could just skip anything that included him. The urge however, was unbearable beyond ones composure; perhaps she can just learn something that included family matters despite her hatred towards the man.

_He was just any ordinary young boy who lived a rich life with his parents. It was a wealthy family with peace. Until in some certain point our grandfather turned for the worse. _

_He started to have interest in gambling and took wider dosage of alcohol. In a matter of days, half of their Lien was consumed by the number of cards he puts on the table, the men he spent drinking with his friends, and by being too drunk he never noticed his own wallet has been stolen by thieves and backstabbers. When everything fell with pockets empty, he started to force the savings from his wife and as well as his son, the savings of which could have been their hope of a decent future. Through the course of his selfishness, he turned against his own child and treated his wife like a slave. This went on for years of abuse until his son grew to his adolescence did he finally understood and rebel. The company that crumpled with bankruptcy years ago from his father was restored by his own hands. Through sacrifices and fierce competitions, he worked his way to the top. Until finally; he met our mother and gave life to us._

'That was interesting,' thought Weiss, 'but what connection will help me change my mind?'

_His childhood is one of the traits we see him do to us today, but if you were to consider, Father is gentle and it was nothing compared to how his own Father treated him. _

Why is Winter defending him? Doesn't she remember?

She could not entirely believe it. He may have a very sad past, but there was still no reason why _he _has to be so... Controlling! Any mistake he could have ever done to his own daughters never came back with apologies. There were no hugs and kisses. No compliments and praise. And certainly no love in what he does. It just makes a child think at such times when he was the only single parent that could have given hope, can only make the child wish they were never born. It pains to go through tests and trials to impress him, only to know that efforts were being wasted when he never looked in the first place. Thus, making Weiss of who she is today, burdened by a royal test. Burdened by the expectations of the Heir towards their princess. Weiss only upheld the name of the Schnee, but barely enough to uphold his legacy.

_Give him, perhaps, a little more time, Weiss. There are so many reasons behind his actions; you just don't know them yet. _

There she goes again. Being mysteriously wise.

_Do you still remember the first time you had Myrtenaster?_

Even in the midst of frustrating comprehension. The question had a little smile curled upon the side of her mouth. Of course. How could she ever forget her weapon that was forged together with her sister?

_Myrtenaster, built with the finest silver and coiled together with the rarest dust. Was also crafted by Father himself._

To someone commonly different, they would be in awe. But to Weiss, it sounds preposterous.

_Yes, I did want you to have a weapon, but we all know that he never let us wield such a thing without his consent, yet he stayed quiet and laid the structure for us to forge. The brilliant ideas such as having dusts in Myrtenaster wasn't mine either, but him. At least, this was something that he knows our passion for fencing, and not long after did I have mine as well with the same help that came through him._

Weiss's eyes strayed away from the letter towards the open curtains. She stared deeply into the illuminating moon, grasping each word that came into mind. She adored her own weapon. Hearing now that it was also created by the hands of her father said otherwise. She looked back at the note.

_We both know Father is. Quite stubborn. When you had the decision to become a Huntress and wanted to go to Beacon, It is by no doubt you both had an argument. _

And it was the first time he gets to talk longer than a word, the anger common and always loud throughout the hallways of their mansion.

_He was actually sad that you had to leave. _

Weiss rolled her eyes, If Winter is here, she would sure to be using sarcasm at her.

_He expresses his feelings inaccurately. Creating misunderstandings and grudges all together. Deep inside, I'm sure Father is just a cranky man who's feeling so down because one of his daughters is leaving him all alone. But, he let you go. He is usually persistent and if he says no, then there is no way around him. At first I was surprised how you were able to come out alive and breathing, but when I was able to speak to him, thoroughly, with a challenge. I finally understood because Father himself is just as mysterious as I am. And there you are now, in Beacon Academy. Studying in one of the most outstanding schools in Remnant to become a Huntress. _

This is dreadful. There just seems to be no sense in it. Father is heartless, he is cold. All those years of feeling so empty and now this is the time of knowing that he actually does care? No sense at all!

_You'll understand little sister. Now, it is time that I settle down this pen. Keep practicing with your fencing so that someday, we can Duel to see who improved the farthest. Take care, and good luck._

_Love, Winter._

Weiss shut the notebook close with one hand, the clapping sound reverberating around the room.

She was not sure how to feel. There was still hatred lingering inside of her. It was hard to accept, and actually hard to believe. But it was Winter who told her. Winter would never lie.

Weiss dropped herself to the bed and rolled to her side with the notebook still at hand. She glanced at it, studying the notebook's simple structure out of mind's emptiness of what to do. It felt as if life just passes on without anything to feel. She let go of the notebook and reach for her scroll in one of her pockets. Opening the phone like gadget, she looked closely for her mails. If she remembered correctly, it vibrated earlier that she had a notification. Three mails were left closed, patiently ready at any time to be uncovered.

Newsletter from Beacon Academy itself, Vale's News, and the last one from The Schnee Company Quarters.

That was odd. She tapped on the third letter. The mail opened within a second, the insignia of the company in the background. Maybe the company just had a raise of economy, or just discovered something new that could make the company grow even larger, extended in branches or perhaps updated about its charts. Usually these letters only comes during Sundays, but today is Thursday.

She quickly took a reading to get it over with. She was not surprised. The Quarters had given news that the Heir of the Schnee Company, her Father, had arrived in Vale earlier that day. Weiss wouldn't have cared if it weren't for the letter that Winter wrote. It was okay if Father was in the country, just as long as he did not bother her in school grounds. Or anywhere in particular.

Her mind rambled. She could have a visit? No. Father does not like to be bothered. But for once did she like to settle the problem. If it stayed as a problem, then so be it. If Winter by any chance was proven right about Father's intentions, then okay, that is one problem not to worry about.

As the Heiress, it is also best to check what is going on in the Company. Something that she could see with her own eyes and not through mails, news, and whatnot. It was an obligation she chose to stick with. That's right, an obligation.

She sat up from the bed, typing a letter to one of Vale's Schnee Dust Company building for her arrival and it would be best if they were to prepare the transport. One tap of the send button, the mail was sent. She settled the scroll on her bed; it would take less than a minute for their reply.

"Hey Weiss!" Ruby popped her head from the upper bunk, looking upside down at the white haired girl she frightened.

"R-Ruby! What are you doing?!" Her heart raced from the startling surprise.

Ruby laughed, "Just hanging around. Oh look, a pun."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Just get out of my face, dolt."

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"No."

"C'maaann." The girl in the red cloak let her arms hang from the edge, flailing her hands at the pessimistic young lady before her. "You can tell me you know? Were teammates!"

Weiss stayed persistent as she moved Ruby's hands away from her.

"Please?" Adorable puppy eyes flashed, burning a hole at Weiss's problems to be set free.

It was not for long that Weiss ended up with defeat slumped on her shoulders. "I'm just going to visit the company. That is all."

"Annnddd?" Ruby edged Weiss to say something more to that.

"And?"

Ruby nodded, rolling her hand in a circular motion, opting her to continue. Weiss sighed, "What more do you need to know?"

"Something that has to do with you looking down these past few subjects. Especially in the mess hall."

Weiss put a hand to her face, "You're not going to stop are you?"

Ruby used her semblance to come down the bed, instantly sitting beside the Ice princess, "Yep."

"Visiting the company was not a lie. I also do intend of speaking to my Father about personal matters."

"So basically, you have a problem with your Dad? Right?"

Weiss nodded. She expected the end of the discussion, but Ruby only watched her patiently for more to come. She groaned.

That night, Weiss told the insufferable little Red from the letter to the present. She balanced what is needed to be said, and what is needed to be kept.

Ruby with open ears listened carefully. She was glad that Weiss was able to share something that deep of a personal matter. Weiss could have dismissed her at the spot, she could have shouted at her, kick her out of dorm until she repented or even threaten her for that matter. So using this time, she was sure to treasure a moment of trust.

"Since tomorrow is Friday, I will use the time to survey the company. _And_, somehow greet my Father formally."

"Oh! Oh!" Ruby had an idea while she momentarily hopped from the bed excitedly, "I'm going to get the others!"

"No wait-" But Ruby already left the dorm with her malicious speed. Weiss groaned.

* * *

The next day followed. Outside Beacon Academy's landing points, a large hovercraft went on for a touchdown, safely steering on the center before the engines silenced. Last night, Weiss had to explain certain points, _again_, to Yang and Blake.

The two, at first, were confused why Ruby was so excited that she would jump on the walls. Ruby was pushing Black and Yellow back to their dorms with an augment effort with her semblance, but to no avail due to two people being as heavy as she was, she used her hands and feet to bulldoze the pair as swift as roses.. Barely.

"Guys, we're going on a field trip!" Said Ruby when she had gotten all teammates together.

"It is not a field trip." Weiss quipped, "It so happens that I am going to bring the three of you because you just went darting off and called them from the mess hall back here."

"Woah guys." Yang said while pushing the air with her hands as if to calm the atmosphere itself, "Where exactly are we going?"

Ruby beamed, "We are going to research a facility full of Dusts~." Suddenly her eyes sparkled in interest.

"The Schnee Dust Company. In Vale." Weiss corrected flatly.

"Think about it, it can be perfect on explaining Vale's History project!" Said Ruby.

Blake's bow twitched, "That would be interesting."

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's go!" Said Yang.

"Tomorrow." Said Weiss. "It's clearly late in the evening, so we leave tomorrow in the morning."

Thus, from where they are now, prepared and ready to go, they boarded the airship and took off. They planned on taking JNPR too, but it seems that their leader had somewhere he thought might be interesting to explore for the project. So it was a separate way.

Ruby had not exactly told the truth, but it was an opportunity and a cover to layer her intentions. At least Ruby had a sense of intelligence, wouldn't want more than one to know the Heiress having such minor problems.

The trip took no more than half an hour.

When the team had stepped out into the opening. They were welcomed with a man dressed like a military squad leader and formal gentleman, the top a formal dark white vest accompanied with a black tie, pants a military attire with straps and pockets and a gun strapped to his right side of the leg, and combat boots that goes along his attire.

"Ms. Weiss Schnee." He said and bowed low. It was known that a bow that was low signified the respect of someone who was at a higher rank, "Welcome back."

Weiss nodded once at him, appreciating the greeting. "These are my friends; please treat them the way you do to me."

"Yes, Ms. Schnee." The man then switched his gaze to the team and bowed only slightly, "Welcome, students of Beacon Academy."

"Hello~" Said Yang and Ruby in unison, while Blake just waved.

"I do hope that your stay here will be worthwhile. Please, follow me."

Weiss then took the lead while the others followed suit. When they came closer into view, the team, except Weiss, had their mouth gaping at the huge company. The Building's front was transparent with Fiber glass creatively connecting one wireframe of squares. They could clearly see the employees walking around and about with papers at hand, wooden crates on trolleys being pushed, and lab coat scientists with and without hazmat suits. White there, white here. In the middle of the entrance, it proudly showed the Insignia of the Schnee Dust Company, a snowflake that looked exactly like the one on Weiss's back.

Upon entering, glass doors slid open. There was a metal detector and swiftly, the man and Weiss walked through with no complaints. But when the others passed, the metal detector flashed red with three beeps. Security guards came closer with weapons an arm.

"Stand down." The man said while putting down a guard's rifle. "These are the associates of Ms. Weiss Schnee; you are to treat them with care and respect. Back to your posts." His tone was that of a man whose temper was trying to be contained. Immediately, the guards stood from where they came from, more alerted, but calmed and composed than the previous. "Sorry sir!" Said all of them in unison.

They walked until they reached a snowflake carved on the marble floor at the center.

"From here, he will be guiding you through the company." Said Weiss to her teammates.

"Where're you going?" Yang asked.

"I have a business to attend to." Weiss replied, already walking away another direction, "remember," she said without looking back. "Don't. Touch. Anything. Especially you Ruby."

Yang and Ruby looked at each other, and ended up giving a mischievous chuckle.

"Ms. Weiss Schnee has told me to lead you around the building. I have heard about the project as well and I know exactly where and what you need to know. If there are any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me." Said the man and smiled. "Come." He started to walk.

"Well, let's go!" Ruby walked first. Yang clasped a hand onto Blake's. "Wouldn't want you to _stray_ away." She said, smirking at her with a charming wink.

"Yang." Blake hissed, the blush spreading across her face.

* * *

**A/N: (The tittle. Get it? Get it? You know, read then she returns? No? ..Okay.) **

**So here's another chapter. Next chapter will come in a hell blaze. It's about to start and I'm excited to wreak everything. Kill all the people! Wreak all the emotions! Feel all the feels! /shot**

**Note, this story is set in their 2****nd**** year. Let's say it stopped from the episode Dance Dance Infiltration since the Episodes for Volume 2 is having a turn of events that might confuse you with this AU. **

**Comments, Critics and Reviews are all welcome! Please don't hesitate to ask any questions at any time. And thank you all for the Favorites and Follows, may we see each other again in the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Incident-Part 1

Chapter 5: The Incident

Part 1: A Black Siege

It was an easy start to begin with actually. With her friends she could feel at ease, but as she continued to distance herself towards the halls of the Schnee Dust Company, she could have wished that her friends would have come along with her. The people. Or rather, the employees had a blur face to say the least. Nothing mattered as her feet walked away, the sound of her own echo only present in her mind. Facing Father for the first time in nearly a year was quite astonishing. To be facing his deep blue eyes that match perfectly to hers, the demeanor that so washed over her lonely past and hear the voice that overlaps a devil. To hold the very position she might not bear to stand on. Can she handle? The thoughts worry her which would give a kind of psychological mind if she was walking correctly.

She won't turn back now however. She has come a long way with a difficult choice she could have turned down and she has her absolute trust on Winter's words. If Father refuses to open up towards his second daughter and destroy the chance to rebuild the relationship, then Weiss will be more than happy to forget him. It would be the last time she will ever speak or show herself to Father.

Confidently, she tightened her hands into fists and sped her pace towards the Heir's office. Just an elevator and a hall, she will be there in less than a minute.

* * *

"And that students, is how Dusts are widely important to the growth of civilization till this day." Said the man, clasping his hands together at discussions end, "In a nutshell." He added. Winking secretly with intentioned humor. Having Professor Port brought into mind was a sickening but funny thought, though they try hard as to think that this man who was lecturing them was just better. At least more well built without the flabs and alabaster mustache and hair.

Ruby and Blake both said their thanks. Though Yang, who seemed to be distracted by looking at containers filled with liquefied Dusts, was given a fast slap on the stomach by the Faunus's arm, finally catching the attention of the blondie and receiving a thumbs up and a grin for understanding the topic.

"Well, now that we know at least some of how Dusts work in this country, how about we know each other by names?"

"Oh! Oh! I'm Ruby Rose." Said the girl in Red.

"Yang Xiao Long, Sir!" Said the Yellow with a swishy salute.

"Blake Belladona." Said the Black.

The man nodded in satisfactory with a smile on his face.

"My name, fair ladies, is Davin Adalhard. I am glad to meet you personally."

Davin bowed, this time more low than the previous the first time they met. The team and Davin at that moment had a fluent conversation as they continue to pass each uniquely decorated room that was always filled with the literatures of Dusts while they chatted, balancing the subject between the project and some lifestyles they both shared. Davin had stated his job as a second in command security officer and at the same time, a kind of tourist guide. He was the given order of protection under Mr. Schnee's pyramid of control. The tourist guidance however, is his own liberty.

Upon reaching the second floor. The room they were in has large numbers of Dust stationed behind glasses on walls and cases like they were in an expensive display. Neatly organized by the colors they were in and an inch separated from touching, each having a nice cut on its firm, sharp edges.

Yang was eyeing closely at the Dust, awing at their delicate carvings and colorful shine. "Hey Ruby." She called without taking her eyes off the cases. The younger girl came instantly by her side, "Yes?"

"What if.." She began. "One of these Dusts can be fused together with bullets for your Crescent Rose?"

Ruby thought about it, and within a second, her eyes sparkled at the idea with a mind click. She put a hand on Yang's shoulder. "I'd like that."

* * *

The bowling hat, the cane, and his cigar. A Gentleman's needs such as himself is an importance to keep himself tidy and at check. He could order the White Fang to do the job with just a word to announce. But today, Cinder specifically told him to pick up a package himself. Sure the White Fang is hard to sink a word to their thick Faunus skull, but they were such good goons to play with, a more formidable faction than Junior's men. At least they were able to think.

He swung his cane skillfully around his finger, all the while inhaling the scent of his smoke that would faintly light the end of his cigar. The elevator passed a few more floors until it was at its peak. The metal door sliding to the right, revealing yet another reception area only empty. My my, they must have expected his visit?

Like an ordinary gentleman in his red collared white suit and small gray scarf tied firmly around his neck, he took steps ahead.

Not long did he finally reach the office of the Heir. The name only referred to as Mr. Schnee and nothing else was facing an immense computer. He used his fingers to trace the transparent screen, making a file pass by over the next.

"A busy man I see." Roman said while he took his cigar away from his mouth, tapping his middle finger against it for the ashes to drop to the floor.

Mr. Schnee's hand visibly clenched from the computer just by the sound of his voice, finding the comment useless to think about. Roman stepped in further into the office. "I understand the amount of workload that you are doing at this moment, but you see. I too is such a busy man I even wonder why I am here. But since, Cinder told me to pick up a certain package from you; I should do what she says. I'm sure she doesn't want to be kept waiting as well. So if you can kindly pass the said object, I will be on my way." He said, taking another puff of his cigar and inhaling the dense thickness of greyish smoke down his throat.

Mr. Schnee turned to meet this criminal, his anger beginning to rise again at first sight. It was the menace whose been stealing his Dusts. Almost in every corner of the news of stolen cargos to raided shops, this man had made his reputation of his record to be hunted and disposed of. He would have shot him there and now with a hidden weapon. But the risks were too high and he was not going to let that happen.. Yet.

Keeping a straight face, he took out a briefcase from under his desk and settled it on the desk with a banging sound. "I have done what you asked. Make sure that you and your degenerates leave me and my family and never show yourselves again." He said with imbued hate in his voice, making sure that every bite beats a word to his ears.

Roman smirked, the frustration that this man was showing him only meant amusement. He took the briefcase into his hand. "It's been nice doing business with you sir, truly it was." He said as he walked out the office. Just like that and Roman left with the briefcase that contained the Ultimate Dust that could disrupt mankind for its wrong uses, his scent still lingering in the corners of his office.

Mr. Schnee looked down at his desk. The company he operated with was still contaminated with the uses to make that hazardous Dust that could infect a radius of crowds. He would have to clean the mess and make sure no one knows of it. He pounded two fists on his desk, shaking the materials a few inches and fall off. He could have just simply imperfect it. He could have done the experiment himself without using his company. His employees. And within _his _office.

That damn lady. Ordering him around like a dog to do her bidding to terrorists. Working under the noses of the criminals that stole his Dusts. But what can he do now?

The telephone beeped in for a message. He didn't want to answer. Not now. But for normality's sake, he pressed the button anyway.

"Mr. Schnee. Your daughter. Weiss Schnee, is currently on the way to your office."

"What?" Mr. Schnee muttered. "Now? Why haven't I been notified?"

"Yes, Mr. Schnee. It is only now did your daughter want you to know that she arrived. Is there something you would like me to do?"

The man did not answer. Why is she here? His eyes searched as if the answer is visible somewhere, somewhere that he hoped would grasp and read clearly. The time passed on and the receptionist on the other line still waited.

"Mr. Schnee?"

"… Let her come in. There is no reason to ask me what to do."

"Yes, Mr. Schnee. My apologies." And the line cut off.

* * *

_There were so many emotions. Hatred, sorrow, negativity, depression. All of which can describe a Human's own darkness. _

_Such putrid beings. The only species that kills their own kind twice as much for their own selfish needs. It dawned on our senses as this flow began to rush through our veins. The claws of which I have. Ancient for its killings of both animals and humans alike. A murderer of its own scraped on the metal beneath me. It was beginning to make me hungrily frustrated. _

_My teeth clenched, the drool escaping still. Again will I bear these teeth down on their flesh and drink every ounce of their blood, consuming what feelings they have and dose myself of their hidden cloud of misery. My thick plates will bathe in red and I want it to stay that way. For centuries did I hide and prey, for centuries did I build stronger. No longer can I wait once this deprivation of these human emotions begins to fill the tanks within my body. Long will I live as an Alpha and prey those beyond me._

* * *

The ground began to rumble. Rattling and shaking the very earth at its wake. Four feet stomped the floor. Times eight, times sixteen and more. The frontline of creatures lashed out a vicious roar, tipping off the people around the vicinity into a state of panic.

"Grimms!" An officer screams whilst trying to fend them off with the bursting bullets of his rifle. A minute of life slips away when his body was hauled by jaws of a bear.

"_Alert! Alert! We are under siege by Grimms. This is not a drill, I repeat, this is not a-"_

The microphone stringed a white noise from the boxes in unison of multiple Ursas smashing through the gates and glass with their bony armors.

"Sir! The gates have been breached!" The radio communication on Davin's left ear shouted. He pressed a finger on the device, "Grimms?! That is preposterous! Where did they come from?!"

"S-Sir! Ursas!" It screeched back, the coms ending with unpleasant screams of terror and the outcry of bears.

Davin clenched his teeth to have his men dying, taking out his pistol from his holster. "We have to evacuate the building."

Ruby whipped out her Crescent Rose, the weapon unfolding the blade and parts to its scythe form. "We'll handle this Mr. Adalhard!"

Her teammates followed suit, Yang's gauntlets revolving around her wrists to Ember Celica and Blake taking her Gamboul Shroud. The team rushed towards battle without a second to loose, hopping from the hand rails of the second floor towards the first.

* * *

Weiss held onto the rails of the elevator as she was thrown off balance, the still rumble of the building dangerously slurring the lift. The ascending movement halted and the lights began to flicker. Weiss regained her footing and scanned the situation she was in, noting that the elevator stopped and landed exactly on a floor without much harm. Not wanting to stay inside for hours while there seems to be a commotion going on. She unsheathed her Myrtenaster. Setting a glyph before her she flipped two fingers, the command blasting the metal doors outwards.

Many of the employees were running about, scurrying for cover and others tripping. This was setting Weiss into a huge confusion. Wanting for an answer she caught a running scientist by the arm, "What is happening?"

The man stuttered back, "G-Grimms!" and forcefully pulled away.

"Grimms..?" She muttered. It was unbelievable. Where in the world of Remnant can a Grimm surpass the walls and reach as far as the Schnee Dust Company building? Seeing that the scene is now in motion that is plausible by monsters, then there was no use but to accept its reality.

The ceiling cracked and collapsed, raining rubbles of debris accompanied with the smog of dusts creating a cloud of dirt and blinding the vision of those close by. Weiss raised an arm to her face to block the hazardous dirt devils floating in the air while identifying the bearings of her position. Within that dense fog came a pair of red eyes squinting at Weiss.

Realizing its very target, the smoke separated in two to reveal a Beowolf lunging towards the girl with claws outstretched to rip the skin out of her. In quick action, Weiss got out of the way just in time to avoid its pounce. The Beowolf's aggressiveness struck an adrenaline into his desperate attempt to have the girl as a snack, slashing his claws at her and giving no time to counterattack.

Zooming past the Beowolf with the help of her semblance, her rapier spun a revolver of Dust until it was chosen into the color blue, and with just a twirl like a ballerina, she slid the sword into the floor, sending ice frost at the Grimm and prisoning it in frozen complex. The wolf snarled and barked, frantically trying to pull away with tugs and pulls at every acute angle, its efforts only coming as useless and wasted.

Weiss took out her scroll and contacted her team. Odd enough it took a few rings before one of them answered.

"Weiss!" It said, the background having some sort of struggle. "Are you okay?!"

On the other side of the line, Blake was using her weapon to shoot at Ursas and an alliance of Beowolves. The scroll on her other hand. "We are dealing with a huge pack of Grimms. Where are you? Is anything happening at your side?"

Blake was asking so many questions at once Weiss did not know how to respond to any of them. "I have to get to my Father, Blake." She answered instead.

Blake shifted the weapon into a blade. Combining with her semblance to dodge the Beowolve's attack, she used one illusion to teleport in the air, lunging inwards with the next illusion to thrust her sword towards the creature's core of the heart. Landing on top of it as it fell dead on the spot, "Try not to go without us, it might get too dangerous." She said while pulling her Gamboul Shroud from its blood leeching chest.

"Heads up!" Yang shouted. Blake ducked as an Ursa was thrown over her to the cold hard marble walls.

"I am completely aware of that, but I need to hurry before anyone gets hurt. Including my Father." Saying 'Father' felt forced, but she mustered herself to at least feel worried for a situation such as this.

The Beowolf that was frozen in place gave an ear piercing howl as the ice slowly crept towards its neck. A moment later, packs of its kind appeared behind the shady corners, some of them having red vital fluids dripping from their mouths that they have already chomped down on a few people. The howl lasted fairly long, gathering more attention with bigger Beowolves through walls that these packs even burst through the marble façade.

"Weiss! Was that a Beowolf?!" Blake shouted through the scroll during her shooting spree.

"24th floor." Weiss said, "Just hurry."

* * *

There were still people running through this floor and Weiss has to make sure that they are able to escape without harm. Helpless as one of them would clumsily trip, a Beowolf almost teared one if it weren't for Weiss's useful glyphs that would pull them out of the way.

The Grimms seemed like an endless flow of waves while more people were beginning to get themselves more attention into rescuing, the bigger ones a hassle to deal with as they were smart enough to avoid Weiss's Dust magic assaults. It wasn't long until she already used up half of her Aura to withstand the hits of the creatures as more of them came and had the nerve to team up against her.

She backed up against a wall. Her breathing was becoming harder to catch and even the weight of her own weapon was becoming noticeable. A group of Beowolves were fast approaching and soon enough she would have to lose a percentage of her stamina if she wanted to come out alive, no choice but to accept that there is no chance of her clothes not getting shredded by their freaking talons.

She took a step, her hand still on the wall as if she wasn't ready to let go. Using her Dusts wasn't much of a problem, but identifying the range of attack and the amount of control was close to it. It needed her Aura to define the sole purpose of a hit that could actually kill. She was sure to punish herself to extra training if ever she gets back; this was really a bad time to feel weak.

A dash of roses filled the air with a bunch of decapitated wolf heads following after. Flares of a silver's blade going through the creatures' very skin and into the flesh of their black fur covered bodies. Carcasses fell, their remains dissipating into more petals of roses that layered the floor with more red than it already is.

Ruby ceased herself with a few steps before she completely stopped on her tracks. "Hey Weiss." She casually greeted.

"You're late for a girl with speed." Weiss commented, "Where are the others?"

"Still trying to fight off the Grimm. Blake told me to get to you since the elevators weren't working."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Who in their right minds would use an elevator now? Of course the elevators wouldn't work you dunce. It's a good thing you came or I would have wasted my energy just to kill these Grimms myself."

Ruby was a fast sport. In this building, stairs were long and unforgiving. But not to the red head that is.

Reuniting as partners again, Weiss told Ruby about getting to the top floor on where her Father is located, and along the way, defeat the Grimms whilst trying to help anyone who needed rescuing. Their progress took time as these Beowolves just came crashing through the roofs like an airborne package out of nowhere. With the Slayer beside the Snow Pea, they both trust in each other's hands that they would both be safe from the deepest of danger.

No matter what the cost.

* * *

Yang and Blake were doing fairly well on exterminating the Grimm's frontlines. Majority of the bodies were filling the whole section of the rooms. Half of the people at these rate should be safe, the other half still hiding somewhere in the building. Though, some soldiers who were aiding the Huntresses became more of a drag than assistance for these men were easily killed by the swift agility of the Beowolves and brutal strength of the Ursas. These Grimms were having brains. Davin was making use of his service as second in command and retreated one of his men to avoid heavy casualties, replacing them with uninjured officers who were fit to battle these Grimms with morale bravado. Being the sharpshooter he was with his pistol, he gave clean bullet shots across their heads, through their eyes and penetrated through their weak spots. In words, Davin was doing great in reinforcing Yang and Blake.

Blake twirled the ribbon attached gun around her, slicing most of the Grimms in combo with her somersault 360 in the air and landing a perfect three point.

Yang was literally setting the stage on fire, a trailblazer of skilled footwork easily dodged any strike that a big or small Grimm can ever give, her counterattacks prevailing and busting more than just a tooth.

The last Grimm fell with a dangling tongue, concluding its finale breathe out of its system.

The soldiers hoorayed briefly and lifted their weapons in the air, but in a short time they went quiet when they started to glance at all the bodies, both Grimms and humans. Davin immediately told his men to search for survivors and call Vale's police, alongside with the military in case any of these would appear out of nowhere, perhaps professionally scan the area as well. He could tell with the experience with his last outfield job.

Yang and Blake had their hands on their knees, panting slightly for a job well done.

"Well.. That wasn't so bad.." Said an exhausted Yang, "I could really use a time out in school.."

Blake walked over to her with shaking legs and put a hand on the bended girl's shoulder, "It was terrible."

* * *

**A/N: I had to cut this short since this will take really long to write (Which explains the delay). **

**I am so sorry for not publishing this chapter since last week. I recently have my midterms and it's still ongoing till this day. Nevertheless, I still try to follow schedules, despite the length of the chapters. Next time, I'll probably make a few parts so I won't fall behind schedule. **

**The RWBY Volume 2 has finally come to its conclusion with a major cliffhanger. The ending was. Okay. Grimms. Wow. (Let's not forget about Neo kicking Yang's butt. And Weiss being so gad dang graceful. And Zwei being a frickin.. Yeah, it was cool. Time for some drastic change for this AU.)**

**Lastly, I would like to thank you for the followers! I am glad and happy that you are taking interest in reading this story even though the grammar is kinda (very) bad. **_**Oh god.**_

**Reviews, constructive criticisms, or just a comment you would like to share is greatly appreciated! A Favorite and a Follow keeps me motivated! **

**See you next part!**


	7. Chapter 5: The Incident-Part 2

Chapter 5: The incident

Part 2: Dad's last Request

Ruby and Weiss slain what would probably be the last Beowolf in the area upon reaching the next floor. Many of the light bulbs hang from its deposits, sparking from their wires like it wanted to reconnect badly for life, the sun the only source of light. Papers were scattered by the reception area, alongside would be the torn bodies of who Weiss knew were Father's bodyguards that nearly matched to Davin's uniform. Her brow knitted in a frown. She looked ahead at a knocked down double doors done by a much larger creature who they suspect is more than a normal size of a Beowolf. She looked at the red head who nodded once to let her know she was ready for what is to come, weapons gripped tightly.

Approaching cautiously to the office with her weapon folded to its rifle form, Ruby scouted the area with the sniper's scope close to her good eye, carefully scanning the entire area before stepping in the office. The place was torn apart like a jungle rummaged through waves of stampedes. A desk was toppled over and a computer screen was left shattered, components of its technology disconnected from ever returning.

She stopped abruptly on her tracks once her scope had spotted a man in his late mid age just behind the fallen desk sitting against the wall dressed in white. His suit a close representation of the company leader, dirtied with the squalid of blood covering the once spotless clothes. She lowered her aim. She was going to look at Weiss for answers but the Heiress had already rushed towards this man, quickly getting to her knees beside him, hands on shoulders and gently shaking him if she could get him to a conscious state.

"Father!" She said, not aware of herself choking at those two syllables.

His stubble chin was dried crimson, the other side of his mouth dripping fresh oozes of thick red trickling down to his neck. His white Armani suit was completely soaked and drenched. Four deep marks of a five clawed Grimm stretched down from his chest to his lower midriff, a fatal scar that loses hope of a person's life from those without an Aura.

Ruby completely lowered her Crescent Rose, the scene in front of her instantly ticking at her heart to shatter. Weiss was repeatedly calling the name of her parent, shaking him back and forth in desperation for him to wake up.

The white haired girl was starting to feel a lump in her throat. Her heart ached and her mind rushed at the melancholy thoughts of losing a life, "please. Wake up." Weiss pressed on, her hands quivering as the hopes of waking him was beginning to fade.

The slight bobble of his head brought a spark of faith back to Weiss, "Father?"

Mr. Schnee slowly, but surely opened his eyes, fixating his weary vison at a young girl who was nearly at her whims of crying tears. "Oh.. It's you.. Weiss.." He whispered with a raspy, faint, and most of all. Calm voice.

Mr. Schnee for the first time saw her daughter smile towards him from the joy that she was feeling of his survival. But he was afraid. Afraid that would soon disappear as he could feel his own soul fading away from his body and slipping ever so closely to death. "Weiss.." He managed another, lifting a hand to his daughter.

The touch of her hand, in years have he finally realized that they were gentle, born under the genes of his wife, clasping and trembling around his. "Please Father; we'll take you to the hospital."

Hearing these words, Ruby immediately came close to aid the man. Before she gets to put a hand on him, Mr. Schnee raised his to stop both of them. "No. I want you.. To listen.." striking effort into these words made him sputter the iron taste of blood clogged in his throat.

"I need you to destroy a Dust. That I. Created." Mr. Schnee paused at a few words to breathe before he continued, the air a dead weight crushing within his lungs, "Roman. He might still be here. Find him. And destroy the Dust!" He gripped at Weiss's shoulder, conscious enough to only hold onto the cloth so as not to stop her blood from flowing. "Destroy it before they use it against us."

Ruby's eyes grew hard. "Roman.." she muttered. It was for the last time that this gentleman had been messing with them and Remnant. Weiss also grew more serious as the name reminded her of the events of battles against the bastard. He had crossed a line he should have never stepped in the first place.

Mr. Schnee let go of his daughter's shoulder, faintly lying back against the wall. His life was beginning to slip into the age death of his own demise whether he would go into heaven, or hell. He made sure at this point to tell his daughter some things that she probably never heard in her life. Even though this was not the ideal moment of a glorifying death by a Grimm he could not simply go against, he thought of it more as a punishment he admittedly deserves. "Weiss.." He began, "I want you to be a good girl.. Okay?"

Weiss paused at these words, her eyes narrowing in fear and in anger, "What.. What are you talking about? Why are you suddenly saying these things as if you're actually going to die?!" her voice cracked in the starting point made her lose control of her tone that raised a note higher, thus having a tear traitorously escape her eye and dripping to her skirt. "I came here to fix the problem between us and you want to get away with it?!"

Mr. Schnee exhaled a shaky breath, "for once.. Just call me. Dad.."

Weiss pursed her lips together, her mind having two directions whether to abide her Father's request of calling him Dad which sounded quite off for she never looked upon him in such a tittle that soft. The other path pushing her to just say the three letters he so wishes to hear before he dig himself to the grave. Her head dipped low at this debate, both sides only silencing her to confusion.

"I'm sorry for everything my child.. But.. there is no more time to waste. You have to find Roman Torch-" He abruptly bent over and hacked a mouthful of blood onto his lap, the droplets still landing onto Weiss's sleeves as she was trying to balance him. The stinging gouges on his body deepened sharply.

"We have to take you to the hospital!"

Mr. Schnee only shook his head weakly, "It's too late for me."

"No it's not!" Weiss retaliated, determined to bring his sorry ass back to safety.

The little moment of this so called reunion was broken by the roof exploding, coming down with a timber of a humongous Beowolf in the reception area, the creature being seen through the broken doors.

Ruby and Weiss snap a look at the creature. Haze of purple dyed the ends of its fur, bones much thicker and covered the majority of its body like an armored hound of hell itself. Ruby stood with her Rifle scythe aimed at it. This does not seem to be an ordinary kind of Beowolf and looked clearly as if it had grown over the centuries.

"You are Ruby Rose.. Correct?"

Ruby looked down at Mr. Schnee, her aim still focused at the Grimm that stalked them with blood red eyes.

"You.." He pointed and shook his finger as if to try and remember what he was going to say to the red head, "As leader, you better.. Look after your teammates.. And I ask as a dying old man to please.. Watch over my daughter."

It was all too new to Ruby. She may have heard his voice, but being directed towards her was another level of meeting Weiss's Father. She nodded two times while switching glances between the man and the Grimm. "I-I will, Sir."

"Now.. Both of you. Leave. Find Roman."

The Grimm silently trudged on fours, the building emotions reeling the creature into the temptation of pouncing on the three and feast. What was more attracting, however, was the one in the middle. Falling in fear of dying.. Loosing.. And a dip of anger and disappointment..

Weiss snapped, "I am not going anywhere." She stood from her place and drew Myrtenaster, stance in combat position to join her partner to fight it off. The Grimm sped its pace at the growing tension of their distance dissipating an inch more. Its height getting bigger and bigger as it came closer.

Ruby was first to initiate, firing her bullets round after round like a trigger happy child. She was distraught that these rounds fired gave no effect as it only ricocheted off the Beowolve's body structure. Weiss was second and used her magic to send magical projectiles, the effect all the same.

"As your Father, I demand that you leave.. Right now..!" Shouting these words came out more like a shrill. Weiss heard him, but chose to rebel for the sake of saving his damn life.

Weiss brought her Myrtenaster close and her other hand stretched an arm length while the very tip of the blade did not move away from its target, using her right hand she held two fingers. Using a specific hand motion, she brought her hands to her sides with knees bent slightly; an air step appeared below her, launching herself towards the Grimm in blind speed.

This particular Beowolf reacted faster and thought more intelligently as it avoided Weiss's strikes, also making use of his vambrace like arms to deflect the rapier and at the same time going offensive with the incredibly long spikes and thorns that adorned his body.

Ruby joined in the fray to aid her partner. When she brought in her scythe, she was bewildered by how thick the bone armors were that it made her weapon bounce back and threw her staggering off balance as if it were stick against rubber. Weiss was having the same problem as none of her strikes were giving a scratch.

If they remembered correctly from Port's stories.. They were sure that they were dealing against an Alpha Beowolf.

* * *

The ground floor isn't going all too well. Confused, distraught, and in panic.

They came out of nowhere.

Out of Oblivion.

Out from Hell.

Deathstalkers.

They launched themselves with their eight legs and swooped Davin's men with their two immense claws snip them into two. Their stinging tails flashes before their eyes as it penetrated through their whole being, lifting their dying bodies dangle in the air momentarily. And after a fair, effortless aim, they hurl the corpse at groups that would break them apart and scourge on the ground just in time for these scorpions to send barrages of their tails stabbing them mercilessly, claws having their own work to tear them into pieces.

Yang and Blake were overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of these Grimms that were twice as large and aggressive, their vast massacre successfully repeating history's bloodbath of humans. This was turning into the largest death toll that was rising by the minute. They were all dying.

Yang growled beneath her breath as she remerged herself from the pile of rubbles that a Deathstalker has buried her into.

The deaths of innocent people witnessed from her cheery purple eyes transformed into a blood red shot of a killer's intent. With a growl still rumbling under her chest, she punched her fists together, an outblast of inferno blazing the atmosphere around her; golden hair flying up at her Aura's intensifying range.

Holocausts of flaming trails were left at its wake. She bashed a Deathstalker here, jabbed one there, and pummeled another here. Each hit a combustion of fiery rage rushing through her veins, the oxygen itself dried to the point of drowning lungs. Their legs would snap under their weight with their bones popping from their sockets, their big pedipalps would hang uselessly and plates ripped from their preabdomen.

A Deathstalker lunged its tail at Yang. The sting stopped dead into stabbing her chest as she caught it by the side. Being the aggressive girl with the golden locks, she forcefully ripped its part of the body, making the Grimm scream in torment. Walking towards its ugly face, she pulled a fist back, cocked one bullet, and threw a single punch with a bang. Her fist going right through the plates and into the flesh. Upon tearing her hand away from it, a sputter of blood sprinkled the blondie's face as the creature fell flat on its belly. No reaction was given by the girl as she simply flicked off a droplet just below her left eye.

Blake was at most disadvantage in these circumstances as these Grimms were smart enough to take action quickly. Their tails had tried to swat her away as she tried to sink her Gamboul Shroud above their heads, their legs tumbling everywhere like a drunkard to shake off the Faunus. Having an illusion take a hit, she appeared before the Grimm. Blake deflected a flow of claws coming to snap her, the maneuver afflicting partial pain for it to stagger. Blake teleported back to the top of its body and started to hack in between the dense armor to try and slice the epidermis of its skin. The Grimm hurled its needle, the unsuccessful aim piercing nothing but a shadow. Remembering the tactics that JNPR had with Ren shooting its tail off, Blake did the same as she grab hold of the tail and was raised into the air, shooting holes into it until it started to limp. The Grimm bucked and screeched. Giving a sharp turn, Blake's hand slipped, the momentum throwing her across the place.

She expected to get smacked onto something hard, but instead, she was carefully caught by Yang who had launched herself in midair, landing roughly on the ground and keeping Blake safe within her arms. Yang quickly got them both to their feet and went back to battle without much to say, keeping her rhythm intact while sending these Deathstalkers back to hell.

* * *

The Alpha roared. These hunters managed to survive. They were good. But not good enough.

When the Beowolf turned its attention to Weiss's attacks, Ruby brought her scythe again into action, hoping they could end it right here and now in time to save Mr. Schnee. Horribly mistaken, the Grimm backfisted as hard as a baseball bat, the spikes on its hand actually ripping her clothes and scratch her. The fiber glass window had stopped her from falling through, though little cracks hinted she was almost to the point of breaking it.

The Beowolf, however, made sure of it. It bashed Ruby through the glass, her form thrown out of the top floor.

"Ruby!" Weiss shouted. Thrusting her rapier in, the Grimm dodged and caught her whole with its big hand. The Beowolf brought her down to the floor, smashing her whole body and sending fissures across the ground. It lashed her out to the walls and brought her back to the floor in intervals, doing it several numbers of times before conclusively throwing her to the ceiling. She fell with an unpleasant thud, not sure herself if she was still conscious or not, she only knew that even if her Aura would help her, she can still feel the pain coursing through her whole system with a few bones snapping in place. She sprawled onto her stomach, hand automatically holding the side of her rib cage. She looked up. The Beowolf was over her Father, its jaws wide open with a deep prowl of hunger.

Weiss mustered her strength, her struggle only making her crawl, "F..Father..!"

The Beowolf scooped her Father's body, holding him high with an intention of devouring him whole. Weiss was trying, desperately as hard as she can to carry herself, only having her muscles give away. Each passing effort had the Beowolve's mouth coming closer to his head. She caught a glimpse of her Father looking at her. When they both had their eyes in contact, Mr. Schnee smiled softly, "It's okay.."

Weiss's eyes widened and pupils dilated, her teeth gritting when she pushed her limits to have herself reach to one knee, her Myrtenaster supporting her balance.

_Shut up…_

"Just find Roman.."

Weiss stabbed the ground again out of frustration, "Father just please-"

"Call me Dad..?"

The Beowolf tightened its grip, making him wince and gasp.

Weiss, even with shaking legs stood from the ground, her Aura working her way through the course of her body. Her hand shook in agitation as she stumbled forward, lips pursed.

"Dad-"

Jaws chomped down on Mr. Schnee's upper half.

A heave and it was gone.

Weiss watched it all. Every bits, every piece. Gorged. She stared at the ground as her ears were filled with horrifying noises. It was going to be a memory forever burned into her mind. When she put a hand to her face, she noticed just now that it was actual, _real_ tears that flowed. Tears that were being shed to the man she despised for a very long time. They were cold and menacing, despising her nature of keeping a face never to be read. Trying to find a way to vent her anger and fear that compressed her entire being that pleaded to escape, she had no option but to scream.

She stopped momentarily when her heart skipped a beat for air. Pushing her lungs, she screamed again with a hitch.

This was music to the Beowolve's ears. It was a quick feast and it was ready to have another fine treat. It looked at Weiss. If it could ever smile, it would be a smile of gluttonous hunger.

_Why didn't you save him?_

_Why did you let it eat your Father?_

_Why did you have to be so weak?_

Yes. Let it grow. Feel it all. Let the weight put you down. The more you feel, the more I can enjoy eating your very body.

Shots fired from below, holes being created. The Beowolf stepped away in confusion. It roared at it with a chance of scaring it away, but a shot went at its chest, feet and face, enough to make it stagger at each corner. Wanting to tear apart at this shooter, it brought down its fist to the floor, a ground shaking clamor making it fall to the next floor and leaving Weiss to commerce at this scene. This made her snap out of her thoughts and go back to reality. Father is Dead and that is the end of it.

She is going to have to save this company. The people that still hid in the building, and help her team and that dolt who planned on shooting below.

And she is going to find that bloody Torchwick.

* * *

**A/N: One day delay! Midterms was on the way so I had to cut short on writing, thus, making this part. Part 3 will be the last and we will be going back to the present. ****Reviews, constructive ****criticism or just a comment you would like to leave behind will be appreciated greatly and read thoroughly! Don't forget to Fave and Follow~.  
****Cheers!**


	8. Special Chapter 1

Special Chapter 1

**Present Time**

* * *

It was one of those days where team RWBY could rest. After a week of continuous Grimm hunting, information gathering, and sets of search and rescue missions, they were able to just lie in their own rooms. They did whatever they can to keep themselves entertained from the impending boredom that sulked and echoed on the four corners. Without each other, it felt very different.

Very _lonely_.

It wasn't like before when they shared each other's room where a pair would be the noisy pun maker and the bashful dog lover, the other a silent kitty cat with a certain Ice queen. They were a formidable team that can form a nice group for studying with the help of one another, or just simply get distracted with the board games they use to play to conquer the enemies' lines. The White and Red would lose under the Yellow. Black would somehow get around the victor, crushing the defense with a surprising card at hand and thus, announced champion that would set Yellow in tears of her own defeat the 5th time that day. The team during those years of faith to their own partners has gained trust to even share their own beds. If ever they would feel uncomfortable on their own, a girl would ask the permission to slip under their cozy blankets. Always having it accepted, they would share the warmth without such embarrassment and trust that the other would keep their nightmares away.

But now. It has seemed that those days were far over and that they had separate rooms. It felt like a cell despite some furniture they would place for fun. It feels as if their emotions were being trapped. It just wasn't the same without each other.

It was however, for the better. Thankful enough to have meals on the same table, to practice in the same arena and set on a mission with the same team. It was their only way of keeping each other safe from their own powers that fears to hurt a friend during their sleeping state. Afraid that one of their powers would suddenly lash out of control if they don't stay perceptive. Of course, that was a lesson learnt earlier when it did get out of hand during a 3 night **Extermination** mission.

General Ironwood. A good friend of Head Master Ozpin had for this long taken care of these girls with responsibility and care. Almost like an Uncle actually. But as a General that needs to teach his cadets needs to be a bit strict, and therefore had disciplined these Huntresses fairly well that would also contribute to stabling their powers.

Within those four years after the incident. Ironwood had been sheltering and training the youngsters until they have learned to at least control and muster what power they can spark. A few mishaps here and there with.. A little destruction. With the help of specialized equipment his men have designed, those problematic loose of control was being solved thanks to it. RWBY had been developing throughout the times of practice against dummies and even in real life events of taking down Grimms. This initiation however, was a trial and error process that seemed like an endless loop out of ones misery with the loads of budget following the General's trails. Through hardships with the budding fruit of their labor, RWBY was able to succeed in having to use these powers to their own authority and use them to their arsenal in combat. With a little help from the Schnee Company Weiss had managed. Dusts were not much of a problem that crafted what armor and weapons they have today. Making them the ultimate four to save the growing doom of Remnant's fading light.

* * *

Ruby walked the halls of where their rooms is located, walls a dark grey planted with the future like panels of mechanisms, the sound of her boots echoing away to the far corners. Though she did not go to that direction where she is to meet her curfew on time, and instead, walked away from it. The night is heavy without the stars and she even wondered why she was not on her bed dozing off by now. She seemingly trudged along the halls in her combat attire without a care or worry, like for once she was able to stay free than being stiffly alerted.

Crescent Rose is in the armory, she left her scroll in the room, and metal guards back in the stations. It only left her with the plain clothing of black and red, her trusty cape still pinned around her shoulders. There was that day where you just can't sleep despite the fact you spent hours in endless training and countless of missions. Where you don't even want to sleep even as eyes were already sagging under eye bugs and bones silently crunching from the strains of muscles. She didn't feel like ending the day early either.

And it bothered her.

She stopped midway, putting her back against the wall and sliding on it until she gradually sat on the ground. Nothing much to do and not wanting to think too much, she playfully twiddled a strand of hair from her head, red locks forever a feature for people to remember her as the red head who wore the red cape.

After a few minutes of silence, she heard footsteps coming her way. They were faint at first, but since her senses were heightened, her invisible canine ears could pick up the sounds that echoed throughout the halls. It came closer and closer until it eventually stopped.

"Ruby?"

The red head looked up to her right, instantly knowing who it was just by hearing that calm familiar voice. "Oh. Weiss. You're still awake." She simpered with a comforting smile that even brightened at a night such as this.

"And so are you." Returned the Heiress. She was in her sleeping dress that looked similar to the one she wore in Beacon, white tidy hair flowing freely past her shoulders, and hands covered in protection with the royal quantum white leather gloves. Ruby stood from her place, a hand reaching to the back of her head and scratching questionably to her own state. "Haha, Yeah…" was all she could think to respond with, "I.. I can't sleep.."

Weiss came closer to her partner, feeling at least a little concern for Ruby since the girl was always the sleepy head. "How come?" She asked, wanting to at least know what was troubling someone like her.

Ruby gave a few glances to her sides as she tried to find the answer. Nothing came to mind and she only shrugged sadly.

Weiss sighed. "Well. You should get back to your room then. At least _try_ to get some rest."

And that was it. She went past Ruby and started to continue towards her room. Another step was as far as she could get until Ruby hugged Weiss from behind, making her stop on her tracks and jump a little in surprise. Ruby then buried her face on top of her head that scented with the sweet smell of mint. During the years, their leader have grown taller in near height to Yang, surprising both Weiss and Blake that they didn't notice until she was able to reach a certain height they knew she couldn't do without a chair or having a lift from her sister's arms.

A moment of silence pass by the two until Weiss was the first to ask what was wrong, a hand coming up to touch Ruby's arm in slight worry.

"Can I.. Come in? I.. I just don't want to go back to my room yet.. It's.. It's lonely."

"Ruby you know it's not-" Weiss cut herself of continuing any further when she felt Ruby's arms tightened. It was as if those arms quivered in fear like the dark was coming after her and that letting go will be the end of everything.

"Please?" Ruby breathed out as though she felt like crying. It was from there that Weiss felt powerless. Out of instinct driven by emotions, she sinks back into her arms and lets Ruby embrace the whole of what she did not give, the answer as clear as a yes without saying. This made the red head feel happy again that she playfully nuzzled on Weiss's neck, those canine ears popping from its place once again that made her look deceivingly like a Faunus.

* * *

Weiss's room wasn't all too fancy once after the world had started to plunge itself with the swarm of Grimms hanging around and about, she had thought what would be the use of it then? The painting of Forever Fall however still remains and is hanged where it is easily seen in good view. She had a desk that was neatly organized with the stacks of books that she had been studying, a chart displayed on the wall just in front of it that had maps of previous locations they recently set off in a mission to. On the opposite side was the bed, sheets and pillow neatly placed and folded. The two sat there, not sure how the other can exchange questions for a conversation. Other than that, they had no objection to the peace of silence. Taking some liberty, Ruby had asked if she could skim through the books that Weiss had probably been researching for the past month.

They were about Dusts at most, a much more descriptive type of book. From how it was originally discovered, how it was made, and how much it affected today's technology and the source of preservation and security from Grimms. There were a lot of them with very deep definitions that every page she flips just makes her confused, chapters in which their previous professor have not brought up and discussed. She needn't wonder why she has been so busy with these kinds of things considering that she is the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. But it is also the possibility of the incident that made her dead straight on finding some kind of reverse potion that can turn these monsters the way they were before, destroying them as an added bonus. And most of all, a way that they can perhaps turn back to normal.

Weiss for a long time have been wearing the special gloves for as long as she remembered. Anything she touched without them would destroy anything to anyone. It was sad to say that there were a few.. Losses. One of them nearly taking their Team's life and putting them in danger, traumatizing the princess entirely she wouldn't dare slip those gloves off under any circumstances.

Weiss went beside Ruby, looking at the book she currently held while she placed a strand of silvery white hair behind her ear. In the corner of Ruby's eyes she had in that moment realized a sparkling feature as she did so, making her tinge in red. Before her eyes would actually glance to this distraction, she shook it off and glued herself to the pages; not even understanding a single word it says other than the pictures it displayed. Ruby until now did not understand what she was _actually _feeling towards Weiss, they were unexplained mixed emotions and she felt awkward talking about it to her sister who always teased her at some point, making it even more awkward for her. The silence would have been a maddening state as these thoughts rambled on and on with the false awareness of herself fidgeting, until Weiss began to speak, breathing well again to a breathe she didn't know she was holding. "These were my Father's books." She said. "One of my former guards found it in the rubbles a long time ago, later reconstructing the whole thing before I received it for me to read and study."

Ruby gazed at her partner, noting every sentence as those words itself gave its own threatening remembrance of that day half the people died in the incident. Including her Father who was eaten by the Alpha Beowolf. Both Weiss and Ruby shared the same guilt of being too late to save that one person. Even as people say it was not their fault, both doubt it as much as the other. Weiss could have used her semblance, could have distracted the monster, tackle it for all that matters. But what did she do? Nothing. Distracted just by words that annoyed her she have let the moment pass grievingly. A shred of pride left fallen when weakness showed itself to her. She can't even stand; it was like all those training in effort came to a waste.

It was complete dishonor.

Ruby's guilt is near similar to it. She was a minute too late, making her think horridly what use is her semblance if she can't even come back in time? Weiss would have spared herself of this misery she fought to survive in.

But. Weiss is strong.

She was able to cope up with the loss of her Father in a short amount of time. And in return, she fulfilled her role as the Heiress and took her position with full responsibility. She trained harder; studied like the scholar she is and stayed a diligent Schnee. All this motivating Ruby Rose to be a better leader of Team RWBY yet.

Ruby studied the hardbound cover of the book, it sure is clean and colored in midnight blue, sharp carvings of the white snowflake logo can be felt by the tips of her fingers. The spine of the book is titled Volume 2 of the Dust series. Can't say that the Red head is starting to find interest in it, maybe she just needed some time to actually settle down on a chair and read it thoroughly; maybe grab a dictionary so she could decipher complicated words.

"So." Weiss continued, "about your problem with sleeping.." Without turning her body at Ruby she crossed her arms while scanning at the map like there was much to see from what she already knows about. "Are you sure nothing is bothering you? It's clearly obvious just by looking at your face."

Well, that was observant. Ruby returned the book back to its place, a little smirk forming at the side of her mouth. "Well.. I don't really know. I just," Ruby chuckled a little before continuing. "Really feel lonely.. That's all. I miss when I would be on the top bunk with you sleeping under mine like you got my back or something. Like the snow angel everybody calls you." She smiled, wincing a bit after realizing what she said and added quickly. "Of course, I also miss Yang and Blake too." Unconsciously like a habit for being embarrassed, a finger lightly scratched her cheek, hiding yet another blush. 'Hah, smooth move. That was _really_ lame.'

It was a silly clue of implication right there, but Weiss only shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose. Can't say I too don't feel the same way." She said, a little smile forming on her as well as she began to roll a finger on a strand of hair near her face.

Yes, Ruby is sleepy as heck, but that can't stop her from smirking a little mischievously with a sense of hype in it and feel younger again, " Well, if that's the case then.."

Before Weiss could even comprehend what would happen next, Ruby had already wrapped her arms around the Heiress and lifted her off the floor, "We can sleep together for the night!"

"W-What?" Weiss's eyes widened, panicking not only from what she suggested, but as she was suddenly raised like paper weight material. Weiss knew all too well that Ruby is really strong; still, she tried to pull away. Ruby carried them to the bed and made them both fall on the mattress. Her wolf ears popping again after the adrenaline rush with a swishing tail.

After a few strong protests of words and actions, Ruby stayed persistent and only brought her closer until her face buried onto the crook of her neck, her furry canine ears brushing against the smooth of her skin that could make Weiss hush.

Ruby needed the cold that could ease her hot skin. Weiss needed the warmth from her cold complexion. It was a win win, 50/50. Vice versa.

"At least change to your sleeping attire?" Weiss complained, the question more of a demand.

"But I'm too lazy to stand up and I don't want to go back to my room." Ruby whined, looking up to give her those puppy eyes. It only took seconds until it was declared a quick victory.

Sighing, Weiss just went along with the flow and closed her eyes from staring deeply into those cute orbs to be mesmerized completely than she already is, trying to fall asleep then and there to get over with it until morning rises.

"Weiss?"

"What?"

Ruby first drapes her cape over them before she lets that bare hand intertwine her fingers with Weiss's covered ones. The Free and the Caged, the touch a mutual understanding, the gentle grip a sign of thanks and promise.

"You're the best teammate." She finished, closing her eyes after.

Weiss opened hers again to look at Ruby to see her already setting off to deep slumber. So closing them back, she smirked and said, "I know."

* * *

A/N: Wow, the sun is already shining from my window..  
This is a special kind of chapter to make up for my delay and to also overcome a kind of writer's block I'm having for these past days (As you can probably see how it affected how I wrote this chappy). Since this is a kind of thing now, I'll be in most moments post a special chapter if I get delayed, not that it's going to happen frequently though (expect Bumblee to be next). I'll sometimes bring up the present times to catch up from the past.

Constructive Criticisms will really be appreciated! Plus a thank you for that one comment in chapter 5, it was one of the main inspirations that I get this done sooner :)

See you next chapter fellas!


	9. Chapter 5: The Incident-Part 3

Chapter 5: The Incident

Part 3: Grimm crystals

The Alpha Beowolf had managed to escape when Weiss had revolved her Myrtenaster with fire Dusts, upset by the flames. It scampered away and crashed through the elevator doors, diving through the shaft and crashing onto the moving transport itself. The wires snapped under its weight that sent it plummeting down towards the ground floor. Sparks flared from the inner walls that produced ear screeching sounds. It did not however, stop there.

Beneath the ground floor to the lobby crashed through what seemed to be the secret basement.

The weight of the Beowolf crushed the metal lift down to its tin form, squeaking metal creaking beneath the creature.

This was another room, another level beneath the company the Heir hid from most people. The place where Hazmats were always worn to protect themselves from the dangers of experiments. The Grimm sneaked its way into the sanctum, bumping over vials of the sorts that released a mist of smoke according to their color like red and green. Its recklessness knocked a few trays of tools that rattled nosily against the floor.

It snapped its head around every corner to find its way out, flipping and shoving away objects that broke the human sized containers shattering to pieces, the bubbles within the waters spilling out while the others gushed through their cracks.

The smell of these fallen vials mixed together with other unexplained solvent flared the Beowolve's senses, making its teeth bear out wider like a smile of an evil Cheshire cat. Limitless drool flooded from its mouth and the coated fur beneath the skin of the soulless Grimm raised a static of hair standing. The Beowolf gnawed and ragingly swung its claws around like there were enemies of its kind forming in front of it that teased to come after them. The Grimm chased at this illusion the smell must have triggered, bashing through these containers and soaking itself horridly wet. Strands of the fur should have been thick and damped, but the water dried in a millisecond and hardened itself like shells. It was tight and the feeling coiled around its body, a sudden hunger of Dusts fueling its murdering intent rising by a percent.

It sniffed long enough for the air to suck in to its nostrils, the scent of magic flowing down its throat to its chest until it worked its way to the veins of the creature.

Ripping off a large wooden box with its claws, Dust fell out of their place and scattered to the floor. Going on fours the Grimm scooped up these magical stones to its mouth, jaws coming down and crunching the stones to smithereens. Gulping down a handful of them down its throat.

* * *

Blake heaved in a supply of air. Her lungs gripped tighter from the lack of oxygen coming into her clogged system, her heart bumping the base of the drum furiously. She was tired as hell and she was not exactly sure if she could keep up with her Aura without having it to deplete completely. Yang was the next most drained ball of fire running out of fuel. She tried to shake off the fatigue in a limping state as she came closer to Blake, willing to check out if the Faunus was okay from any further injuries and harm. Her face cringed when a cramp sprung around her leg, causing her to fall forward. Blake caught Yang with what strength she had left and hefted the blondie back to her feet. A dead drop of red fluid dripped down from Yang's right side of the head from previous impacts, her nose getting runny as well with blood from over using her semblance that even the heat affected her own circulation.

Very little survived the siege, the evident massacre of dead bodies mutilated and left bleeding their intestines out. Ones who did come out alive were either missing a part of their body, heavily injured that needed to be amputated or have huge lifelong scars forever carved on their frames.

The whirls of Aircraft engines sounded through the fiber glasses of the building. These large vehicles came into view with an army of Altesian Knights jumping off and landing without a crack of their metal feet, assaulting what Grimms were left outside the area. The ships rolled their Gatling guns and sent a barrage of bullets at these Grimms, missiles shooting out from their holes that wiped out a large amount of these monsters from existence.

It was now a battle between machines and soulless animals. Hex and screws would fly from getting smashed, their clad of armors being ripped apart from their scrapped bodies and chewed like toys.

A squadron of Knights entered the building. They moved with fast feet to secure the parameter and aid those who were barely alive. A pair approached Blake and Yang, scanning with their T shaped visors in identification. Blake at the moment remembers the Altesian Knight 130 as she stared at their faces of the new versions, the friendlier types, as the update had called to them. Polished white armor and black highlights replaced over the original dark grey metal, the presence of the glowing red marks no more. It could convince the citizens for the non-threatening look, but the Faunus knows well enough to be deceived by its outside rather than inside.

Blake opened her mouth to speak, but Yang raced her to it as she shook a hand at the androids for a no.

Their robotic voices had come out plain to try and convince Yang to seek medical help out of the building. But the Blondie strongly refused, saying that she wanted them to help find her teammates. It was expected that the Androids would stick to what order any commander have given to them, responding back over the required assistance they sought help with another paraphrased demand to _please_ come with them, back to safety.

"No." Yang sneered, slipping her arm way from Blake's shoulder to show and tell how much she would put up a fight, a Dragon's breathe slipping from her mouth in warning.

"Yang Xiao Long. Our orders in the Tactical squadron Bravo is to bring any possible survivors back to control point." An AK-200 spoke in the usual monotone voice. It blabbered on about the orders given and Blake can study how Yang's shoulders squared, tensing in annoyance with every face muscle stiffening. The Blondie was trying so hard as to send a message through silent gestures to just get the job done and accept what they needed as they were soldiers serving under citizens.

And that was where she had got impatient. She was going to front kick the machine, but a sudden boom from the lobby's elevator puffed and shook stopped her.

* * *

Ruby and Weiss followed the Beast's trails, descending down the same shaft that Weiss could use her glyph to land safely. After a second of whipping air blowing across their faces and landing perfectly in one piece, what comes into view was rather surprising.

The place was completely thrashed; a room that Weiss was not aware that the building has. They cautiously walked into the room, eyeing at the fallen experimentations that broke from the wolf's raid. A weird lingering smell snaked through their nose that stung their senses when they had gone deeper to the corridors. It was actually addicting, but all the while it made them feel as if they wanted to throw up. Their silent walk became plodded steps as each inhale they took became heavier. Like weight dragging them down. Ruby was first that would have dropped to the ground if it weren't for a counter at her side that she caught to support herself. Weiss turned to her partner, staggering backwards when she thought she was going towards the red head, a table catching her near fall.

"Ugh. What is happening?" Ruby uttered. "And what's with the smell?"

It became a headache to even think, but Weiss gathered herself to comprehend the situation. Truthfully, she has never heard of a basement being built in one of the Company's buildings. These things were new to her, but the Dusts were familiar. The way they were being tweaked, mixed and held by the containers were no doubt experiments of prototypes going on. How come Father never told her about this? What could a business man that only has to sale Dust be experimenting with?

"I.. I don't know." Weiss replied with a huff. She cast an eye to a row of dispensers attached to the wall, portable cylindrical canisters where powdered dusts were stored in. Their caps were removed and it seems that every single powder have been cleared clean from their tubes.

After a few controlled breaths and shaky steps, they managed to regain their consciousness just enough to stay alert to their surroundings and move. By an eagle's vision they spotted the massive Beowolf that looked even bigger than they remembered. What's more odd and different is that this Grimm had crystals sprouting from its back like a layer of ice spreading across its already bony armor, spikes protruding from its broad shoulders and arms.

Ruby, after getting a grip of the scent that bellowed in the room, asked quizzically, "are those.. Dusts?"

The Beowolf's ear flicked before shooting a dead look behind, the Dusts it munched completely pulverized into powder. Dense smoke was streaming out from its mouth. The glare made the two step back without their own consent. The teeth it showed were bigger that sent shivering chills of fear trailing down the spines of the two Huntresses.

Greeting the humans with a monstrous roar, the massive wolf charged ahead, startling the two into panicking as they hastily readied themselves to their battle stances.

A ball of static energy has suddenly zipped its way from the crystals towards it chest. Forms of black electricity building through with the combustion of flickering light momentarily blinding the eyes of the humans whilst being unaffected by its own magic. It brought down its clawed fist to their position, the two did managing to dodge, but the sonic boom of electricity whipped the girls crashing through objects that rumbled away to the floors. The pulse of megawatt electrons shocked their nerves that coursed through their being while blunt tools sliced and pierced their skins. More of these vials broke and spilled into their wounds, the burning sensation sending them into pain's demise. It was as if a bucket of alcohol had poured down into their lacerated injuries. The most affected with the shattered glasses stabbing her waist and arms was Ruby. For a fifteen year old child that only bruised herself with scathing scratches of Grimms and other misfit of objects was a mild experience of pain that she can handle. But this was new as it gone further into the 3rd layer of skin that was almost too much to bear. The powder that the Beowolf had scattered on the floor mixed with the liquid and combined with over flowing electricity made the experience even harder to forget and more painful to remember. Ruby shrieked as they felt more than just hot coils of burning stones frying her alive. More than salt rubbing over her wounds.

Weiss, the second victim, had scrapped her lower arms to the edges of desks. Her previous injuries opening wider and welcoming these solvents into her system. She winced painfully, cringed and grunted just as they sizzled menacingly.

Seeing that the Beowolf was aiming at Ruby who was in desperate attempt to fight back despite her ripped energy, Weiss gathered her remaining stamina and used her Glyphs to push herself forward. Twirling around that her Myrtenaster swung across, an ice constructed itself into a giant sword and in unison as she brought her rapier down, the sword bashed the Beowolf.

The ice shattered into blocks of melting pieces, the blow should at least push it away hard enough for it to fall.

But it did not move a hair to its push. But it did divert its attention. Making it all the while worse for Weiss. A swift turn of that monster, it back fisted her away, this time giving her more than just an impact of that boulder size hand, but also a shock of impudent blast of fire that scraped across her body and sending the girl rammed against the stone cold wall. The Grimm followed her fall and picked her up, throwing her like a rifle's bullet across the glass covered floor. She skidded and tumbled and rolled. It could have continued until Ruby had come to catch her in her arms. Her grip around Myrtenaster loosen and she had fallen unconscious, grazed cheeks and bruises left imminent. Her lip had a slit and she looked beaten more than ever. It pained Ruby to see her like this, no matter the situation; she had taken the time to dip her head low and let shameful thoughts insult her own strengths. The next thing she knew with grunts and a shaking head of disagreement, she coiled her fingers around a shard of glass sticking out of her side of the stomach, and with one agonizing pull, she yanked it clean off. She carried Weiss and made sure her weapon was not being left behind and used her drop of semblance to escape the field.

She needed her teammates, she needs backup. Just a little more until she gets there.

The Grimm did not allow it. Ruby's eyes widened when she felt claws that were coated in ice tears her back, falling forward and unfortunately dropping Weiss. Her legs were pulled back, away from escape and away from her partner, the other hand of the Grimm coming to wrap its fingers around her body and lift her to eye's level. She squirmed in its grips, refusing to stop even as it tightened. Its mouth steamed like it just melted the very glaciers, water pouring in between its teeth. The claws were now frozen ice and she can feel the cold creeping from head to toe. Building frostbites stabbing her insides.

There it is. Mouth opening wide with the hideous breath that whiffed the air. The same smell that nauseated them hinted heavily and it racked the back of her head even harder. Her eyes were also starting to get teary as the headache grew worse by the second.

Before these Jaws would end Ruby's life in a horrible way. Weiss forced her consciousness to come back just in time to send magical flurries that restrained the Beowolf's neck, limbs and torso with hoops that circled around, making it release Ruby.

Ruby tried with all her might to stand as she fell and bended her knees for less impact, her movements only opening the wound again to have blood gushing. The restraints should at least hold the wolf for a minute.

Proved wrong again.

It snapped and disappeared to nothingness, once again trying to capture its meal.

Ruby had managed to roll away and run. The accursed thing however tackled Ruby, the one hand holding her down, this time, immediately having its mouth coming down to her.

Ruby screamed just as her right shoulder was being chomped down on, screaming even louder when she felt that her arm were popping out of its sockets.

_Munch_…

"**GET OFF HER**."

* * *

Yang barked, grabbing it in between its eyes and clutched hard with massive strength that its bone mask even cracked. When the Beowolf let go of Ruby in complete surprise, Yang dragged it away from her sister while her deep shade of crimson red eyes had even colored her pupils and stare down at the wolf's very own. Her teeth clenched and her brow furrowed deeply, digging her fingers through the cracks and into its very flesh. "You piece of shit," she hissed venomously, "I'm going to **murder** you."

The Alpha growled, its ignorance fueling Yang's inner wrath to unleash itself to the edge of despair she wishes to inflict to this garbage.

He can see it. The Aura that began to overwhelmed the girl, the heated rage steaming from the pores of her skin. The darkened eyes matching his. What a Sin, what a sin!

Its crystals glowed. Mouth opened wide, a spark and a flame bellowed and swept Yang in eternal flames.

Under the crisp fire, Yang spat, "Wrong move, bitch." And threw a fist down its head, simultaneously ripping the bone mask away from its face.

The smokey embers wisped a scent that burned the edges of Yang's clothes, shoving its horrid smell through her nostrils that overlapped her anger with confusion and nausea. She shook her head furiously hoping to overcome the throbbing headache that was appearing out of nowhere. Her hands came to her head and let her fingers wrap themselves tightly around her hair, yanking them desperately as the pain became more of a mental illusion. She grunted, a series of wheezes through air tightly compressing her physical state.

The Beowolf lunged Yang with its shoulder, the crystals piercing her body and ran through what was left of the liquid filled tanks. It pounced her down and a set of claws started to rip her out. Ember Celica had received most of these scratches as Yang covered herself with arms raised to shield herself, her bare arms unfortunately gaining the wounds of skin peeling off the lacerations.

A gunshot and blade whipped through the air. A mere second before the sound would even reach the ears of the Grimm, a deep stab gone through its thick back, a hard yank and the wolf was pulled away from Yang.

Blake stepped in, a combo of heavy slashes from her Gambol Shroud clearing the plates and breaking the crystals. The Armor, dense and hard to penetrate causes her to focus someplace else she could cut through. After making an Illusion take hit and teleporting herself above the wolf's head, she used her gun and blasted bullets into its boneless face that Yang had taken off. She proceeded to do the same maneuver with her semblance, gaining the upperhand as more of her repeated attacks were gaining effect.

That though did not last long enough. The Beowolf managed to study her patterns. And, switching its defensive mode back to the offensive, it sent a shockwave of electricity flowing from its crystals to its claws and wiped both her illusion and true form from hitting him. A moment of body twitching caused the Faunus to fall, difficult to move without struggling, her semblance trapped in the core of paralyzation.

The Grimm would have directly assaulted her, but Yang grabbed a handful of its fur and threw it down to the floor, swinging heavy loads of punches and banging bullets round after round without mercy.

The Faunus was next to smell the stench of the unidentifiable scent lingering in the air. She coughed it out, not wanting it to consume her lungs, only to be failing miserably as she inhaled sharply for air to return. Her vision was getting blurry for some reason. It was eating the corners of her eyes until she knocked it off with her weapon occupied hand. It did not drive the blur away entirely, but it was enough for her to see. Static of electricity still wrapped around her senses when she ordered a limb to move, each muscle being stretched harder to control.

* * *

Weiss limped her way towards Ruby, falling to her knees before the bleeding girl who was whimpering in pain.

"I-It's okay Ruby." She breathed, putting a hand over hers where her shoulder is being clearly seen with blood that was getting blacker than red, her ripped clothing hard to identify exactly how many holes and slices were made. But Weiss can tell just by where the trails of blood were flowing. "Your Aura, Ruby. Your Aura. Just hold on for a little while longer."

Ruby was breathing quickly like those hyperventilating; she grunted, wheezed and even made sounds of agony that tore a helpless heart.

* * *

Secure parameters, rescue civilians, clear the area.

Orders come and go, obeyed and followed.

Metal clankings of their feet trooped their way to the basement. Weapons at hand.

They followed the Duo who ran when they heard the Elevator crash, one by one they dropped through the shaft, maneuvering their positions with scopes aiming at each corner, not a single rock left unturned.

After sweeping each room, they reached to where Ruby and Weiss were. Medical squads took care of the two while the other tactical teams proceeded to where Yang and Blake had picked off the Beowolf.

It wasn't quite a good greeting. Yang was thrown to these groups and knocked them off like bowling pins. Yang scrambled to her feet, then again being swept off when Blake crashed onto her being.

The Knights opened fire, dispersing one on one to avoid the group being destroyed in one huge sweep. The bullets flicked off the armored plates, one of them sinking where Yang and Blake has ripped and chipped off. The Grimm roared, charging to a Knight and boxing them off. It took one in its hands, its whole mouth ripping off its upper half, a few chews and swallowed. The crystals on its back glimmered in tingling joy to its food, the Dust that was stored in these Knights boosting its energy level. The plates where it was ripped began to regenerate, a shade of red polishing its new pads.

The Knights were being flicked off like flees, one by one, and then by pairs towards the many. It mostly ate them, devouring every inch of their metal voids down to its belly, gaining even more crystals that would spark. It blowed an icy breath and froze the Androids completely, shattering them into pieces that would melt after. It shocked electricity to their core, disabling their conduits and wires from working, afterwards ripping them off and stealing their Dusts.

Yang was constantly swearing in her mind. It was fighting like it had brains. Grimms were supposed to be reckless in such a way they wouldn't even know how to devise their own attack patterns. Not to mention how this Grimm were having Dusts coming out from its hide.

Yang gave out a battle cry before she ran all out and thrusted her shoulder against the thing, shoving it through enough walls to break until she pushed it aside, throwing a fist at it so it could continue crashing itself through concretes. Out the hole she made with the thing, it hopped out in a fast pace and attacked the Blondie again. Every hit that Yang took made her stronger, but as she received it more and more, she became weaker despite the strength she was gaining. Her Aura itself was diminishing and the Beowolf didn't look tired at all.

Blake joined in the fray with a few more AK-200 behind her.

The battle went on and on. The Beowolf still holding its ground. Not until the scene began to flare up in explosions.

* * *

Weiss used herself to shield Ruby from the specks rocks that spewed from the ceiling. The building was shaking, thundering from sudden explosions that rocked the tower back and forth.

A Knight synced itself to the radio, shouting into its coms like a human would do. "Report in Alpha."

It received a few statics before the it responded, "Airship _bzzt_.. Firing. _Bzzt.. _Evacuate Immi-_bbzzt.. _ly."

Weiss looked up, "Firing?! Are you Knights actually firing at 'my' company? Who gave you the bloody order to just shoot while we're still here?!" The Heiress shouted. "I demand that you cancel whatever you are doing this instant!"

"Our programs have no such order Ms. Schnee." A Medical Knight admitted, "But it is imperative that we leave now."

Weiss was frowning. She was going to debate until the building shook even furiously that changed her point of view. She looked down at Ruby. "We have to go."

Her shoulder was patched and her Aura began working its way through the wounds, but it was going to be an awful slow process and she barely had her consciousness active to stay awake any longer. "Where's.. Yang.. And Blake?" She manages to ask. Weiss looked at where the two were fighting, hidden by the walls but the sounds imminent to be heard accompanied by shootings and the roar of the Beowolf.

Huge debris crashed from the Elevator shaft, a wall blasting rocks that blocked the entrances.

A Knight voiced in to his radio again, "Communication over to Airships, requesting to hold fire."

No reply.

"I repeat, hold fire."

Dead silence.

The ceiling cracked, a big lump of it falling over the Knight and destroying it completely into metal scraps. It came too quickly. Soon enough it was toppling over the others, the blasts from walls shooting at their heads that knocked off and rolled to the floor. A Knight tried to help the two, only to become unfortunate with the heaps of rocks.

Weiss managed to set a glyph under them, an immediate hand swish to the side that sent it away, and delaying death. "Ruby, can you stand?" She said quickly.

Ruby wanted to reply, but only mumbled breathes came out. Weiss touched her cheek; she was flaring badly like a fever gone mad. There was no choice. She took Ruby's other arm and put it over her shoulders, hefting the girl to her knees. The Red head tried not to scream from the pain that weighed her body and clinged tightly to the Heiress.

"You can do it Ruby." Weiss uttered, supporting her willpower that they can get out of this alive. The rooms blazed with fire, the smokes puffed and the pillars were crumbling. Will they really come out in one piece..?

Weiss shook her head. This can't be it. No way.

The truth was lying before their eyes. The Building was going to fall.

There was something worth trying.

Taking her Myrtenaster and the last drop of her semblance, she stabbed the ground, an ice dome forming over them. Rocks ricocheted, challenging the ice to crack and shatter. Weiss tightened her grasp around the hilt of her rapier, shedding out every last magic she can contribute to keep them alive.

The whole room was suddenly engulfed in fire, glazing the ice to melt. She squeezed her magic, her mind going along with it.

1 block, 2 blocks. 5 blocks of rocks. Pounding and crashing at their shield, the fire licking the tips of the crystal dome.

"If ever we don't get out of this one alive." She muttered, leaning her head down against Ruby's. "At least I hope you and the others will.."

And the dome cracked.

* * *

**A/N: My heavens this was really the toughest chapter I have ever written. Every day I just sit and stare and I have absolutely no idea how to write this out. It was so complicated and I always have to stay conscious about how much details I have to write out. Finals were also in my way and I continued this right after I was done. I was also conflicted whether to call the Beowolf he or it. But eh, I did both. **

**Anyway, setting those aside. I think Chapter 6 will be in the present pertaining to some missions they have to deal with, connecting the questions being asked to the answers they will find. It depends. Or, it is still centered in the past so you are able to know how their powers were coming to life. With of course. Destruction. Possible drama and the sorts but not as heavy. **_**I hope**_**.**

**Going to be off for a bit until January so I have to post this right away before I go. So for now during my absence, I continue to write. Maybe even make a special chapter for Christmas. **

**Thank you for reading. Comment, review, fave, follow. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


	10. Thank you, Monty Oum

Hello fellow writers and readers alike. We have all heard about our dear aspiring Artist, Monty Oum, have passed away. 1981-2015.

It was hard to take it in. Hard to believe the first time it came across my feed. I thought it was a hoax. God I hoped it was. But it all sank down into a realization that it was not. I sat quietly from my bed, not knowing if I should actually cry. Though, I thought and thought, and thought. Thinking about.. everything. That is when I resign myself to tears because this man, who have saved many lives with his work, did great things with a kind heart, have died.

Joining the RWBY community was an experience worth being in. I met new people, did new things. Learned so many. And have set goals I aim to achieve as long as I live. This story, A.F.T.R, being one of them.

I only knew Monty for a year. A year and this talented man gave a huge impact on me to even shed a tear. Someone must be so special for me to do so. I don't even know if I should be surprised. But when my heart sagged and I couldn't stop. Then I guess I shouldn't be surprised at all. I did wish I knew Monty a little while longer. But from his works. From what he did for us. How I explored the Fandom that built itself in to one community that called itself a one huge family. That is at least how much I knew Monty.

So little time, yet he did so many. He was only 33.

* * *

I have written in my DA journal about this. But it would be nice to keep one in FanFiction. I cannot find a way to say it again.. It is better that I just copy it from there. At least inside this story I always wanted to do for such a wonderful show he made.

I write this journal solemnly to express my gratitude. It is never enough of course. I continue to serve in this Fandom. I will continue writing, drawing. Animating. Learn. Learn, and learn. For now, all I need. All _We_ need. Is time. I would like to dedicate this whole month for that awesome guy. I am going to put the major stories and fanarts on hold for now. Sure there will be, but not as much. Truthfully I did a lot. But hearing the news... I cannot find the moment deemed appropriate for this. My heart will be too preoccupied to even draw something decent. Stories left unwritten due to a drifted mind.

Let us however. **Keep Moving Forward**.

Monty. You will always be right here in our hearts. In this community we built, and never forget you. We'll be sure to keep it alive in the midst of your absence.

Thank you for Everything.

Rest In Peace.

* * *

The story will go on..

We will keep on going.


	11. Chapter 6: Flat lined

Chapter 6: Flat lined

Everything is a pain in the ass. Yang Xiao Long would think. It had been days. Weeks, that these lab doctors of some sort were doing tests and experiments on her. And she was growing very tired to have exhaust herself each day towards field testing in room simulations, not once being bathed in the outside sunlight. Her intelligence, strength, and moral values were being watched, read through analysis of the sorts through technology. She was beyond that of a normal person as scientist would claim, showing the charts that are booming overtime more than the previous. It was something that Yang would never understand as she proves to be 'perfectly' normal, perhaps some drastic changes to her flames, and her pure lilac eyes that were missing pupils, still able to view the world as it is without complaints. The scientists were as vague as a gibberish dictionary when they tried to explain the process to Yang as simple as they can. The Blondie groaned in frustration. It had almost been two months since she woke up from a hospital bed.

Months since she last heard of her team mates. She wondered, each day how they were doing and what is currently happening. She worried very much for her little sister, Ruby, as she was in critical condition and has not yet awoken. Teeth marks, stitches, and scars. It adorned her right shoulder down her upper arm more than any other sealed wounds from her body. The looks of it- pitiful and disheartening, weighed Yang down. And it enraged her to the core.

_She had him down, fist after fist after fist. She did not notice the sound of her empty shells clicking, the need to reload before she can retrieve that very blast for hell's damage. But she does not hear it- she does not hear herself. She only sees. Sees the canine teeth of the Grimm chipping, the blood violently spraying within radius. To her face, her clothes. The ground. She does not know if the Beowolf is dead, but if it still breathed. If it still moved.. If it still had its eyes open. She is not finished._

* * *

Yang had abruptly awoken from her bed, nurses were holding her down, coaxing Yang that she was alright and that she was in care of the medical team. She still fought however, like the Grimm was still there taunting her. Her eyes, red in crimson, burned furiously at the image. It took several shots to calm her down. A throbbing headache came to effect and had come to torment her mind, hushing the brawler still and stiff as she curled into a ball. She does not know what happens next, only remembering the scientists running X-rays and blood tests after. They asked her questions. Repetitive questions that came out the same that made her explanations cut shorter and shorter as she grew weary of them. Then she was aware.

Why does she only remember now?

Her Teammates. Where were they?

She did not ask. But questioned. Almost menacingly. When they were not able to give her a straight answer she shot from her seat and banged a fist on the table of the interrogation room, the dead weight of her hand splintering the table in the inside. She was angry. And she does not know why she had to be.

On the verge of her temper, Yang began to notice herself digging the nails of her fingers into her palms. Releasing them her bones went rigid and her skin was marked from pressing too hard. Yang apologized sincerely, saying that she did not know what came over her.

"Please." She uttered, "I just want to know if they're okay... I want to see them.. And I want to see my sister."

It took little to no time for them to agree for once.

She was distraught the first time she saw her. Beside her bed she sat quietly, hands on her arm where the bite was located, wrapped with what seems to be a fresh bandage recently replaced. It really made its place. A scar that was sure to be left unhealed.

She became... thinner. Than before. Her nutrients flushed from the continuous feed of glucose that she looked more vulnerable than ever. More fragile and frail.

_Your sister had numerous injuries ranging across her body. One, almost fatal, has suffered severe blood loss. Her Aura was unable to cope with the situation and it had already gone before it was sealed. It continued to bleed and she was pale than snow, dehydrated and burned from fatigue. Her limits reached as far as trying to stay alive. We took her in, our doctors trying as hard as they can and it took hours and hours without rest. Believe me, it pained us to see how much she fought. She screamed once.. twice, as we worked. What we found is.. odd. There were shards of what seems to be Dust. We don't know how it got there, but it somewhat helped by closing the blood clots with a miracle. But what worries us was the poison. It was supposed to be eliminated from her system by now, but it just spreads itself, eating her Aura from ever healing that wound, and from ever waking her up. _

Here she lies. Silent. Breathing softly, but a hint of struggle like something was blocking her chest from heaving says otherwise.

Yang had her time left alone with Ruby, her life beginning to be a border of depressing thoughts. But she refuses to dwell negatively as it was not her. It was not who she was to think such things. Ruby and her. Almost similar yet far from their appearance holds confidence and optimism, and she will not break her image this way.

Ruby _will_ wake up.

Time was unavoidable, Yang was still needed for field testing and she only got a handful of minutes to pass by. It was hard to leave the moment she moves her hands away, but she hopes that when she revisits, Ruby will be sitting on that bed, recovering surely and smiling.

Weiss in this moment was undergoing the same procedure as Yang have heard. Like Ruby, her Aura was exhausted, her wounds however were partially healed and still recuperating. In another time maybe, Yang will see her. She was just glad to hear that the Heiress was doing okay.

"And where's Blake."

"I don't know if it's alright to see her at this moment-"

Yang stared but looked as if she was glaring hard, which made the person in charge of keeping the patients in check uneasy. "S-She needs to go through medication." He continued, "she stays in the corner m-most of the time and she doesn't even want to be touched, more or less talked to."

Yang gave a look of does-it-look-like-I-care-about-what-you're-saying face and a raised eyebrow. The man sweats, no other choice but to lead her to where Blake is located.

"Here," He directed, slightly opening the door, "I can only allow you five minutes. I hope that will be fine..?"

Yang nodded, going in without a word. As she closed the door behind her without straying her vision away from the unlit and dark room, she advances. Blake was not on her bed, the sheets disheveled and moved to one side. To one direction towards the corners. And as described, she was there, cooped up and hugging her knees, head resting on it. Blake did not look up to see who it was, assuming that it was one of the doctors who would want to give another try on asking her a question they hope she'd respond with. Yang nears her, and at a fair distance where she kneeled down, she gently calls her name.

The Faunus slowly looks up. Her eyes shined a little and the pupils were slightly different compared to Yang's missing ones. Instead of the typical round, it was becoming more.. Slithered.

"Hey.." Yang says. "It's me."

Blake was silent, she looked confused at most. Her eyes squints a bit like she needed more detail to who she was looking at, unable to believe as if it were just a figment of her imagination. She raises a hand from her knees, slowly reaching out to Yang, hesitating that she would hold back. Yang takes it just as Blake nearly touched her and held it firmly. Blake had jumped a little when their skin had come in contact. Her face releases a sign of shock, and at the same time relief. She was real.

"Yang.." Blake looked at her again and she was happy. In that moment, she threw her arms around the Blondie, the familiar weight pushed onto her that Yang sat back.

"Missed me that much?" Yang chuckles as she puts her arms around her in a firm embrace.

Blake holds on-

_Her scent was unmistakable and yet she doubted, it was maybe the after taste of the medicine.. maybe it was the room. Her voice was familiar, yet she drowned the sound of it. The noise, too unbearable in her head, must have mixed. Maybe if she listened hard enough. Her form. Her being. Yang's purple eyes and golden hair unmistakable, still she did not believe. It felt like a long time, it felt like she was never there. _

-and she responds after a little while. "Yes."

They stayed that way for a bit before Yang helped her to her feet. She lets Blake sit on the bed and grabs a chair to sit in front of her. The little conversation had gone back to the day, if they remembered, the destruction that happened in the company to how they ended up waking to find themselves in a hospital of some sort. It felt too military now that Yang was sent to the fields that was only held inside, it felt like the sun hasn't hit her skin yet except that rays of light from the windows.

Blake was supposed to, but it was all too vague. She woke up without an emotion to start with, she did not know what to feel and she did not question at first why she laid on bed, she did not try to figure out what happen, but the second the memories flooded, the headache bumped in and things started to change. The lights were hurting in that moment, her vision blurred and in unison had tried to fixate itself to the changes of the bright room. Then everything else became just as eerie. She was able to pick up sound. From the air that breathed from the aircon, the slight movement of her finger at the sheets, and even the padding footsteps outside the room. But it felt as if it would drive her mad as it would come and go without warning. The smell she would pick up would become precise, from the fabric and even the room which was a little too heavy on air re fresheners. But what bothered her the most were the perception of deceiving images. She thought she lost it for sure and had lost the appetite. The voices in her head were talking, and the shadows were moving. The smell was different and they were all too unfamiliar. There were images.. Images she does not want to remember after leaving the White Fang. It felt as if all the problems has collided at once.

The door opened, a sip of light passing through with the same person outside who waited. "Five minutes has passed." He said. When he saw Blake on bed like it was the first time, he looked at Yang, feeling a little astonished.

"Please give us a few more minutes." Yang said. The man nodded and left them again.

Blake's features faltered, "oh.."

Yang tilts her head to the side, "cheer up, Blakey." She smiles, putting a finger under her chin to let their eyes meet again. "It's not like we're not going to see each other. Soon enough we're going to get ourselves back to Beacon with the others."

The assurance of her partner made Blake smile, nodding at her hopefulness she kept confident. "The others. What about the others?"

"Weiss is okay as I have heard." Yang responded, her voice coming down in a whisper as she mentioned the next, "Ruby's in a.. Coma.."

Blake puts a hand over her mouth, holding the grief for their leader's condition.

"For now." Yang added in. "She'll be fine."

From there, when Yang's time had passed by the call of the nurse outside, she proceeded to walk out and when she was onto the light, Blake grasped onto her arm while it was still silhouetted by the dark, the action a little sudden even for Blake. They both look into each other's eyes, one concerned with worry, squinting from the light, and surrounded with the emotion of loneliness of leaving each other again after the small reunion. Yang sighed, stepping in again to embrace the Faunus one more time. Blake trembled slightly.

And she was gone.

* * *

The third month passed by. Just what is going on in the world outside that she hasn't heard? It became very suspicious, odd, that none of any Beacon students, teachers, or even relatives were unable to visit. Not very recently have they been moved to another location, which has been guarded by one of Vale's military soldiers. It looked more of a training camp.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Our old base, Xiao Long." A man, dressed those of a higher rank of white and a red tie replied.

"I really don't understand what's going on, sir. From a hospital we've been moving from one place to another. What is so special about us?"

"That. Is rather confidential. But since you have the right to know. You have been diagnosed with a rare case that calls to our attention."

"So you kept us away from other people, kept us away from each other, and do your experiments on us just because we are diagnosed with some case we aren't even aware of?" Yang's tone had become higher. "Tell me General, what is it that you want?"

"Yes General. Do tell my student because I as well would like to know." Ozpin walked in, a stern look on his face.

Yang's eyes widened. "Professor.."

Ironwood clenched his hands behind his back that he wanted to raise on his toes and back to keep his composure, twisting his neck from side to side as it gone tense. "This is none of your business, Ozpin. And I don't remember giving you access to our facility."

"Neither do I, General. But you have my students and it is my responsibility that I adhere to them as Principal. You are to explain to them. And to _me_ why they were confined for 3 months without news."

Yang was so confused she glanced at both the General and Principal who looked like both of them was going to get at each other's throats.

"Ever since the siege, your students have reached contamination under Dust experiments. I kept them to be safe and made sure that they are still living in good condition."

"I hardly believe that. Isn't there something else you wish to explain?"

"No. Now get out of my sight, you've heard enough."

The door flung open, making the two look away from starting a heated argument. A soldier hurried in, stood still and saluted. "General Ironwood, Sir! We have a crucial report and we need orders, sir!"

"Report, soldier."

"Ruby Rose. Critical condition, sir!"

Yang stepped in, "What about Ruby? Tell me now and tell me straight!"

The soldier puts a finger to his ear mike, receiving intel through the comms.

"She's.. She's dead."

* * *

Yang sprinted towards the room where her sister lays. Her speed so fast she left the ground with small cracks and craters. In no time she reached the room, pushing aside soldiers who tried to stop her from going in. A fiery burst of wind tinged with flames pushed the soldiers to the floor and walls without hurting them completely. She opens the double doors and sees it. The doctors were lined, staring at Yang, their eyes all tinted with what seems to be disappointment and failure. Then there is where Ruby laid still, the heartbeat monitor flat lined, the deafening sound of the beep bouncing off the corners.

Yang goes to her knees beside the bed, her hands on her shoulders and calling her name in a cry.

"Ruby! No no, no. Please wake up!" Tears had started to flow without a second to notice, her voice cracking. She looked up at the doctors who were ashamed to look back. "Do something!" She shouted in a plead. She looks down at Ruby who was not breathing at all, Yang cups her cheeks, cold and hard from the hard edges of her surfacing bones, telling her that she's not dead, that she's still there and that she'll wake up. "Please wake up. Come on, Ruby..." She choked.

When she saw Ironwood come in, Yang in anger, had run to him and grabbed his collar, lifting him up and slamming him to the wall. The soldiers came in and raised their weapons at her, but were gestured by the hand of the General to put them down.

"You call this living in good condition?!" She shouted, pressing him against the wall with her elbows tucked under his ribs, her hands shaking.

Ironwood remained calmed and unfazed.

"What did you even do to my sister?!" Yang pulled him back to slam him again.

"Yang Xiao Long. That is enough." Professor Ozpin commanded, his cane stomping the ground. It was silent and the Blondie was staring knives sharper than death. After a moment, she dropped him and stepped away, going back to her sister and crying at the loss of her sibling.

Ironwood stood firmly, his hand fixing the collar of his suit, a cough escaping from his mouth. "I am deeply sorry for the loss of your sister, Xiao Long. But I must give you news about the outside. I know it comes as sudden, but you must listen."

Yang was silent, she did not answer and only showed her back against the General.

"Vale is under attack by Grimms with crystals appearing on their hide and shells. And we need your help. We need your team's help."

Ironwood sees the hand gripping at the sheets of her sister's bed, still, he continued, a certain Grimm he mentioned that might catch her. "One of the Grimms in particular, is the one you fought in the siege. A Beowolf."

And that was what caught her. She glanced back slightly, eyes still covered in tears that rolled endlessly down her cheeks.

"... I'll deal with that fucker myself."

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So this took a hundred times to be rewritten and thought of. You have no idea how much papers were thrown and deleted because they weren't good enough and I thought of this. I said to myself yes, this seems to be better than the previous that I have written, but still I am left unsure as my laptop has been reformatted. I hope this short chapter can give justice to my delay. And I hope that it has still left you hanging in your seats as I still continue :)**

**Reviews, questions, and comments are welcome.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**Also, cheers to RWBY's Volume 3 now in session!**


	12. Chapter 7: Step Three

Chapter 7: Step Three

Yang had never looked so depressed. All the sadness expressed by the soul and mind has made its way to her features. She was crestfallen, her once ambitious and strong form had sagged, the weight on her shoulders slumped, arms on knees and head bowed down, deep in hallowed thoughts. It was so silent and neither of them wishes to speak as the ship moved across the skies to vale, for they, as a team, had been greatly affected by the loss of their leader.

* * *

Weiss had her head on the window, freefall of tears raining down her cheeks. Her hand went up to her mouth to hold the sob from coming out too loud. The lump in her throat was harder to gulp and it pained her to try and swallow what was left of her dignity. Her heart has shattered and there was absolutely nothing that can mend that again to where it was once before. Her other hand reached up to her face, the back of it trying to wipe away her wet eyes, she choked and her breathe hitched. She has never felt so greatly affected.. Not ever since..

_This was too much. _

Keep it together, Weiss. Try to keep it together.

_Please. _

She sits on the floor, using the wall to support what was left of her. She broke little by little as unwanted happy memories of where she spends what felt like half her life in school with her team came flashing by. She only realizes now and appreciated what Ruby has given her all those times. One of the memorable ones; friendship, support, the trust and even patience.

It was only now. Why was it only now that she begins to feel so indebted?

She felt guilty, remorseful, and ashamed. She was too blind not to see the extent of Ruby's efforts and she knows that she can't ever say a proper thank you. She can't ever prove how much of the best teammate she was ever going to be. She knows that a part of being a huntress, her partner was never going to be at her side rooting for her and her teammates. Ruby was so cheerful, so ambitious, so determined and enthusiastic. No one like her was going to replace what the red head left behind as a warm reminder of what it means to keep on going. She clutches at her chest and twisted the skin of where her heart resides, swapping the gnawing agony to peeling torture of her own.

She had been so ungrateful and she was constantly tormented, insisting that this was her fault. For not saving her on time just like what happened to her father. She felt so.. so weak..

"Weak.. Weak weak weak!" She repeated.

No matter how much she would beat herself to make one wish come true. It will never bring their leader back.

* * *

Weiss, accompanied by a doctor and soldier, walked along the corridor, her once proud stride now that of a worn out girl who had given up on everything. In the middle of their way, her teammates have come together, all in one piece, except. For one. Of course.

Yang and Blake looked the same, the Blondie the most miserable that she looked like she would drop enervated. Yang however, forces a smile that she was able to see her friends again after months of waiting. She steps in, pulls them by the arm towards her and hugged them around their necks. For once, neither of the two protested and returned the need of embrace and mutual contact. Yang had tried hard, but no sense of pride was going to hold back the tears that leaked, the hitch on her chest felt around her back that Blake and Weiss could not help but cry on their own as well on the Blondie's shoulders.

It felt so empty. There would be one more, bracing them to make them 4 in all.

It was difficult to acknowledge that..they were just W, B and Y.

* * *

Vale did not look like as they remembered back then. The buildings were fortified, the windows nailed with wooden planks and sandbags place around the entrances. What once was a busy crowd came to a few groups of people roaming around with little armor they prepared themselves in position, half of them all the Altesian Knights standing on guard. Some grounds looked like they were scarred from a battle, a struggle of war between something huge. An Airship, seen on the far side, torn and damaged was left on the ground, like a statue of what it had gone through. It still looked like economy was running despite damages being overlooked in there.

Ironwood sat quietly, observing the three girls who never uttered a word or even asked a question about what was happening. So instead, he debriefs in a manner that would answer whatever question they thought of.

"We are near at our destination. The attacks are taking place near the town's center. You will be encountering Grimms that are different from what you see."

Blake, even with visor like shades protecting her eyes did not need to turn her head from the ground to look at the General. Weiss has given her attention, but Yang did not give any signs of gesture or look that she was listening , even if she wanted to, she was still mixed with anger that she tries to suppress.

"I know that you all will handle this well, as tracked from our records during your simulation, you did notice the slight change of your Aura and Semblance. Use them to your advantage, and leave no Grimm alive. Study their appearances, and good luck."

Trigger fired sounds were in range, regular explosions and breaking concrete with crushing metal was at a nearby radius accompanying it. The bullhead airship hovered in the air just above the town's center. A Nevermore almost knocked the ship from the air, until it was split into two by a gunship.

"You drop off here."

Yang was the first to step towards the edge of the ship and look at the surroundings, eyeing closely as if she was searching for her prey. She looks at her teammates, and without saying, she gestured with a turn of her head to follow her lead. The two understood immediately and went close, and from there, Yang hopped off with Weiss and Blake following suit.

* * *

Yang would have landed if it weren't for a Nevermore passing by. The humungous bird type Grimm felt her weight slam down on its back and even had to flap its wings higher to regain its balance to the skies.

Weiss created an Ice slide with a low arc that she gracefully slid onto, raising her again into the air by the tip, and with a summersault, she landed with Myrtenaster stabbing the ground, the area around her shooting up with icicles that impaled multiple Creeps and Ursas alike.

Blake had rolled onto a King Taijitu's back as she avoided the lunge that was meant to strike her, sliding across its body and leaving bullet marks and incisions across the way.

The Nevermore plunged into the ground that had its feathers on fire, and as soon as it crashed, a larger flame engulfed the Grimm with Yang still on its back left unaffected by the blaze. Though it seems that one of the fabric was beginning to turn black.

It does not seem that these Grimms were any different as the General stated-

"Are they... Regenerating?" Weiss said with wide eyes.

Some of the Creeps that were stuck within the icicles in their body had torn away from it, the hole that was supposed to be showing had closed together with a new polished bone armor shaded in red. The Ursas, having the same shade of bone armor growing has melted the ice, fire suddenly fuming between breaths.

The King Taijitu, although wounded by Blake's earlier attacks has shown live dust living within their skin of what seems to be blue of color. It hissed and rattled, around the vibration a static of electricity.

And what's next? The Nevermore rising from the ground and having the same thing too?

Yang lets her shoulders drop and head fall to one side and sighed as she felt the Nevermore under her shifting. Her flames were suddenly whipped away with cold wind and ice as the Nevermore flapped its wings and shot to the sky. Yang had tumbled off from the sudden speed and fell on her back to the cold hard frozen ground.

And so it seems that the General isn't fooling around after all.

* * *

"Begin the process." Ironwood said, holding a scroll within his hands and watching the live session back at the old base as he was still in the Bullhead transport.

A soldier in the screen nodded, "Yes sir. Beginning process now."

On a table in shape of a human body, they laid Ruby Rose on top of it. Above her was a robotic manufacturing arms of 3-4, one pointed, the other with lens and lastly a three fingered hand and laser. The base rotated left and right, clicking and exhausting the hydraulics. Two doctors, one settling a case on a tray and the other standing next to the body with tools of surgery at his arsenal.

Ironwood knows this was risky. It failed him before. He can hope it does not fail him again.

* * *

Yang was cursing loudly, her frustrated shots missing the Nevermore by an inch. It launched its feathered quills, the speed almost as fast as her bullets. Weiss in luck deflected them with a timed shield of ice of her own after taking care of the Creeps.

Blake was in a bit of a tight spot herself. Every time the Taijitsu rattled and slammed their body to the ground, an amp of shockwave traveled across the floor in a semi circle, making her jump most of the time. And when she landed, it felt as if those static of electricity still lingered on the ground that would sting her a little. It's mouth open, a discharge of blue energy shooting at her. She dodged it once, but it's twin got her the second she was in the air, stunning her.

_M-ve. H-rry. D-dge. _

A voice was speaking to her.

_L-ft. -eft. Left._

Blake, shaken by the ringing sound inside her head was able to catch the words, subconsciously using a clone to teleport to the side, avoiding the snake's lunge.

_I-s. c-min-. b-blake._

Blake hits her head with the hilt of her gun. The sound she was hearing was equivalent to the ringing in her ears. Even with the sound protection device, this noise was coming from inside her mind. "Stop. Go away." She huffed.

_w-ite. F-ng. b-belladonna-a. _

The metallic ringing screamed in high frequency, deafening the ears above her head. Blake shrieked.

Yang shouted her name in hopes that she can bring her back, but when the Taijitu held its head back and the surge was accumulating, she jumped in and took the shock of electricity which was meant to be directed at the Faunus to herself. The current pranced around her entire being, the acuity of stinging sensation ripping Yang in the inside as her body twitched. She gritted her teeth, with will power she opens her hands with fingers clutching, bringing them together in a struggle. She screamed in a battle cry until all the static electricity has stopped. Her body went free and limped forward, but she did not fall, raising herself and stumbling a bit, it seems that the energy that was once painful had become adrenaline, the shocks dancing around her with flames in shapes of dragons.

Blake was still clutching at her hair. Shaking her head in hopes to throw the noise away.

Yang shot a glance at Weiss. "Cover. H-her."

Immediately Weiss with the help of her glyphs takes Blake away from Yang. And when they were out of the way, the Blondie smashed her fists together. And there it was, the blazing inferno of hell itself, bigger than ever has erupted.

In a mere few seconds, the Taijitsu's first head was pulverized in one sweep motion, the second exploding with its remains spewing. The Nevermore shoots its quills again, only to be burned in ashes before it even came close. It swept in with its mouth open in terms of devouring her whole in one go. It could have ended that way really. But it was one huge mistake.

As it dived to her, Yang puts a foot forward that smoked away the fire in a whirlwind, fists at the side and held her stance. And when it was at a range, she lets it go. The ice coating around the Grimm melted, its feathers and even its bones dissolved, the whole giant bird disintegrating into ashes next. Anything that was behind it was effected from the fiery blast and has suffered the same fate.

The flames around Yang dispersed, her clothes burnt and snaking its way until her leather jacket was in ashes itself, half of it hanging around uselessly. The fingerless gloves in her hands had also torn, the white clothing at the tail had gone black. Yang falls on fours, pulling back to sit on her knees. She breathed hard, a smog of vapor fleeing from her mouth heaved from her chest. "Shit.." She uttered, "I used it all."

Blake had returned from her senses soon after, rubbing an ear to make sure it was away. It ached, but she was glad it had stopped. For now.

"What happened to you?" Weiss questioned, concerned. "You almost got killed.. We'll talk about this later."

Weiss runs to Yang's side, "Are you alright-" the moment she touched the Blondie, a sizzling burn cause her to draw her hand back in pain. "What the.."

"Oh damn. I'm sorry." Yang apologized. "This is new to me, I'm sorry."

Blake was about to do the same until Weiss stopped her. Yang told them she was fine and stood up on her own with effort. "I think I just need.. Something to fuel me up.."

The two really wanted to help her, but Yang only backed away slightly to tell them that it was alright and that they might burn themselves if they touch her.

The fight however, is not yet over, as they have yet to deal with the Beowolves that were advancing in packs, a Death Stalker and Boarbatusk close by. Maybe this would all be a bit easier if the Gunships weren't taken down previously and the Altesian Knights not get smashed into pulps.

* * *

"Careful with that." A doctor scolded, "the General won't be pleased if we mess this up."

"I know! What do you think I'm trying to do?" The other replied curtly, "this is complicated enough, don't talk to me that way." He twiddled a little more with his tools into the choker like device. " With that Dust you're holding you might as well lose millions of lien just because you dropped it."

"Are you trying to get me fired?"

The two continued bickering, a miracle that nothing has happened so far.

"So I have to insert it here." The doctor with the Dust muttered, a piercing sound following after.

If Ruby was still alive, oh how much pain it would have caused her even while unconscious. The after effects even as worse as the actual surgery.

"Done. I've always been wondering what's in that Dust. The hell with it being so expensive."

"I wonder too. Looks empty to me. It's grey. It's so unlike it to even be called Dust. More like a Gem that has nothing in it.."

The arms above moved, the laser sealing the cut on her chest.

"You think she'll live?"

"I don't know. She does look pretty though, a pity it would be if this isn't successful."

"If it isn't the General will hang our asses to the walls. Now shut up and place the device on her."

Firmly and carefully after putting a few more shots of medical injections, the device was planted around the girl's neck, the screws having turned and locked automatically as it clicked behind.

The doctor then typed onto the computer pad of the table with fast fingers. It then rebuilt itself without moving the body, securing them from both sides. A kind of metal door slid up from one side, going around and closing on the other end, the whole thing now looking like a container. Slowly, it moved to make it stand.

"Do your work, baby." The doctor said while patting the computer, beside it a heartbeat monitor. "Now all we got to do... Is wait."

* * *

It wasn't going all too well. It was like they have forgotten what they learned in the simulation room. It was not like they were paying attention at first, like they hardly knew why they did so in the first place.

The visor like shades were doing fine for Blake that would protect her from the strong light due to her sensitive eyes. Ear pieces that was to calm the frequency of sound. They have told her to keep exploring what was new within those ability for something significant might come out of them. So far, the voices were more annoying than it was helping.

On Weiss's side, the scientists were trying to find out what it was that was special. They could not tell, But it was Weiss herself that can trigger the significance of the ability. It might come by itself, or soon enough.

And Yang, she was the frenzy of them all that needed control over her newfound abilities. It had come to the point that she can drain easily if she did not know how to calm herself and/or use them. And right now, she was stripped from her Semblance. Still with fighting strength, she was able to take down a Boarbatusk.

The Grimm charged with a body roll at full speed. Yang had stopped it, but it did not stop it from rolling like sonic sound, the friction against her palms rubbing heat. Odd enough, she felt a little tinge of her Aura coming bit by bit from it, and with one hand holding it in place, she brought a fist that went through its head-piece, broke it and let the Grimm explode to a reinforcements of Creeps that knocked them like pins, not sure if it was a Grimm with Dust in it.

Blake really did not like the voices in her head, although, it made her predict the moves of Grimms in a much more fast reflex. But eveytime it used itself upon her, the ringing would teeter to spill in its high pitch. Her aim, surprisingly, even as they were good before had heightened. Combined with the reflex she did not even need to turn to know her enemy was going to claw her from behind. Things were starting to stack up.

Weiss had once had rapier knocked from her hands due to a troubled mind that appeared out of nowhere in the middle of a fight. She was surrounded, her weapon under the feet of a Creep. An Ursa gave one huge swipe which the Heiress was able to duck, and when she touched the ground, a huge black and white ring surrounded her, duplicating itself until it was like the rings of Saturn. Different elements of Dust emerged in its sharp solid form and pierced the Grimms as high as a Goliath. It submerged itself back to the rings and it rained Creeps and Ursas. Shocked by the power she stared at her hands, front and back. How did she..?

A few stood from the ground like they had an extra life, a different color on their bone armor. Weiss's eyebrows knitted, these were far questionable and she hopes to find out more when they get back. She retrieves her weapon and began to deal with the second lives.

* * *

Ironwood watched the containment unit. His foot tapped, this was taking longer than unexpected.

"Commencing Step Three." The doctor reported. A steady flow of glowing light within the tubes went into the unit. "We are now tracing a sense of Aura. But no heartbeat yet."

Ironwood rubbed his finger and his thumb together. This made him tense for some reason.

_Beep_..._Beep..._

"And there we have it. Heartbeat slow and.. Hold on. Take it easy. It's going above average- wait! Hold hold!"

Ironwood frowned, "Tell me what's happening."

"I-I, don't know sir! The heart is going too fast and if it goes on any longer she'll-"

The door of the unit blasted open, the metal going an inch deep into the wall. A hand appeared in form of a fist, then it came around the edges of the container.

Ruby pulled herself from it, falling to her knees and hands to the floor, coughing so hard she hacked blood. It was not red, but black. She breathed heavily like air was so vital, filling in her lungs as much as she could like it was her first time breathing in one. She clutched her heart. It was beating too fast. She didn't know if she was tired, or if she was so. Energetic of the sort. She feels the collar around her neck, she tries to pry it off, but it would not budge and it felt painful to even tug at it.

She hastily went on her feet. When two men started to approach her, she felt a sense of threat and backed away. She didn't know, but she was.. Growling.

"It's okay missy. There's nothing to be worried about. You just woke up from a coma and we're here to take you back."

Ruby had to find her voice, even that felt like a long time and made it sound cracked. "Coma?"

She looked around, it was suspicious to her. "I don't believe you."

Ironwood came through, eyeing her carefully and putting his hands on the two doctor's shoulders for them to back off.

"Ruby Rose." He said calmly, still with a superior tone that came out of habit, "Your team is waiting for you."

* * *

**A/N: Once upon a time, when I was thinking on how to write this out with extreme brainstorming, I fell asleep on my chair.**

**Putting this up before Episode 2 comes out for the Non-Sponsors.**

**Thank you for reading so far! Comment, review, fave or follow, whichever you like :) Also, Belated Happy Halloween~**

***Edit 1/28/16: Checked spelling and fixed a little bit of Weiss's part***


	13. Chapter 8: We Missed You

Chapter 8: We Missed You

The Grimms were slowly beginning to thin out in numbers, but even with the small amount it still considered itself a horde by the fact that all of the Team's energy had broken down in a matter of hours of endless fighting. Even with their new abilities, it somewhat drained from the lesser practice. It had never occurred to them that it would show up in the real world where their Semblance was forced to be used beyond their limitations.

Blake successfully spun her ribbon tied weapon with Yang at the short end, the vast packs only got knocked to their backs, the next having the Blondie release herself in a launch; using the force of her bullets to heighten her and double blast a Grimms head to the other. A precise swipe of a claw sent her tumbling off balance in the air and has her body rammed against a bigger Beowolf, the sheer impact bringing it down with her with a puff of frost heaved from its chest, a misfortune of prickly crystals dug into her back. "God damn. Shit." Yang cursed heavily, pulling off the dust that stuck to her body, an ooze of undeniable blood leaking from those holes. Using the sharp object, she angrily threw it at the Beowolf behind her, the thing penetrating through the eye.

These ravenous creatures, while dumb at this age is unyielding. Weiss was almost thin of attack options as the opposing Dust she has stored in her rapier was not giving any effect to the opposite element. It had gone through as much until the Dusts themselves ran empty. Giving a drop of magic to Blake with the swindle of the golden clock ticking underneath the Faunus, a fury of purple slashes dancing along the bodies of Grimms. Dusts slid off and the creatures fell.

Weiss felt a little uneasy without the powers of the crystals. While her semblance was of use it might not be enough to deal with the enemy this great as it will only hold them long enough before a dying breath. "I can't believe they all died." She said as she parried a swift attack, "the Altesian Knights are proving themselves-" She lunges at their mouths, "Useless!" The Beowolf steps back, a scaffolding of green crystals coating its muzzle. It coughed tid bits of it while it adjusts itself to the armor, but Weiss did not permit it. White rings cornered from left to right hang in the air, with an air step towards it, she lands on each of them in dashing speed, multiple, vigorous lunges up and down to its side and above made it dead for sure.

True that backup was sent. While they helped pick them off, they were nothing but chewable toys after. It had seemed that even the General have not foreseen these types of Grimms that can deal massive damage on his military designs. A fatal flaw.

These Dusts that falls from their bodies, when torn apart, turned grey. It became useless and not anyone on their team was able to use it; not like it was in any form or shape to be inserted into their weapons. Things were getting desperate.

Things were getting worse.

Weiss had been hit consecutively by three Beowolves. No shred of aura was left to bounce off the sharp claws that had already dug deep a few inches above the skin. One charged aggressively, knocking the Heiress meters away with a fistful of fire.

Her back roughly skidded across the broken pavement, the unleveled ground making her flip to her front and tumbling to her sides. Weiss painfully gasped in near disbelief as she lets a hand out of sub consciousness lead its way to her stomach. She felt the ripped fabric and a very grueling texture of what seemed to be a hole. She choked in a sobbing sound with no tears.

She was going to die here. A Bewolf before her already telling her that. Its massive dog mouth was falling upon her and Weiss instinctively out of fear closed her eyes and flinched her body.

* * *

_It was believed that life flashes before your eyes when you die. In the moment of terror, before life will be robbed from you, emotions will suddenly fill you with peace and tranquility. One blink and you see all the memories. And for this instance, Weiss thought she'd felt it._

The Beowolve's whole face was grabbed by one huge armored hand, crushed within its bearings and brought to the ground. Weiss, startled by her own delayed death shot her eyes wide open with a panting breath she held. A huge wall of her glyph was at an angle before her, the hand that killed the Grimm crawling out from it, emerging itself bigger than any Beowolf or Ursa, a Knight in armor stepped out. His sword slid from the dimensional rift of the glyph, pulling it out and heaving it above his head and brought it down to the Grimms. Drawing it to his body again he swung it around, damaging the numbers of the lot. His other hand which was also intimidating even without the weapon clipped an Ursa to the ground, carrying it without heft and hurling it to the sky.

Weiss carries her weight with her forearms, climbing until she was on her knees. It would have taken half of her strength to get up to her feet, until the Knight went down on one knee, bowing his head and offered his hand at her. Weiss stared at it. Silver plates glinted and it was recollecting old memories of the past where this hand that was now offered to her used to hold a sword responsible of her scar. Her eyes traveled across his arm to his helmet, behind it an empty being controlled purely by magic. She can't tell if _he_, or _it_ has eyes that was subtly looking at her to take his hand. There was no haste when she did, and carefully the Knight with permission of her touch held her body up until her feet was properly placed on the ground.

The Knight then put his hand over his chest, head still bowed like it was waiting for further orders. And Weiss, as if she can feel his communication knew that it was waiting for orders.

"Help them." Weiss points at where Yang and Blake was still fighting off the Grimms, their looks trading from the enemy then back at her. Blake had tried to go after her while Yang provided cover and distraction, but this much pinned them to where they were standing.

Without further ado, the Knight rushed to their side and heedlessly took out the Grimms that surrounded them. They were swept off like feathers into the air in mere seconds and most probably scared the smaller ones, none of the monsters having a chance to even attack the mountainous foe.

Freed away from the ring of soulless animals, the two quickly managed to get to Weiss.

Not for long was the deed done.

The Heiress suddenly felt something runny beneath her nose, Yang the first to point it out that she was bleeding, her face expressing a puzzling look to a very concerned one. Weiss lets a finger suspect it; instantly coated heavily in thick black.

"Weiss are you-" Blake asked unfinished when she sees the Heiress's legs give away, catching her before she fell and putting her arm over her shoulders to shift the weight.

Weiss covered her nose out of pain's instinct like she thought she can stop the bleeding from flowing, the liquid pouring out abnormally from that of an ordinary nosebleed. She used what was left of her sleeve to wipe it away, the mess permanently staining the now ripped clothes.

The Knight alerted by its subject turned to face its master. A pinning weight stomped its back before it took a step forward, bringing his body slammed to the ground. A bigger Beowolf with the fur coated with streaks of white. Centuries old of spikes combined with different colors of Dust spread its ice to the Knight's limbs, immobilizing it from protection and movement. Followed with a menacing growl and bark, its massive clawed hands brought it around the metal head, and with full force ripped it away from its body. The Knight's remains scattered in bright light before dispersing into nothingness.

This brought morale to the few Beowolve's that hid from the Knight, coming out again to join its pack leader.

* * *

Yang froze, eyes wide, then narrowing it into a hard glare. She lets her hands leave Weiss to Blake's care as she began to walk towards the killer of her younger sister.

"Yang." Blake stipulated, knowing that the Blondie was filled with emotions. She knew how much her heart is filled with loathsome detest towards the Grimm and Blake feels it too. "Don't do this alone." She tried to coax her, at least to gently persuade her not do something stupid, but Yang was set dead straight. She would do anything for her sister's vengeance.

"Stay." Yang said. Blake opened her mouth to protest, but the brawler knew, she turns her head slightly to look back, her eyes furiously in red. "_Stay_." She reiterated.

The Beowolf dazed at the girl assembled with excruciating rage. It fed its attention along with its remaining minions that stepped to the front lines to protect and serve its leader. An eager wolf with the blue dust coated along its spine galloped at her, blowing glacial forms of ice at the girl. Yang's fueled aura spread out fire that countered the infused dust Grimm, creating a fog of smoke that temporarily blinded the Beowolf's sight. A whirl of wind separates the fog as Yang brought a rib breaking blow at its body away from her. Following behind it a second Beowolf with the same color sent waves of electricity to stop her tracks, no effect numbed her movements even with the slight flinching from her muscles that she was trying to seal the pain. Using it to her advantage, she turns as it tried to swipe her away, and coming back with a foot forward, she sent two fists at its midriff of its own power to shred its insides and shatter the overpowered and glowing dusts to tiny bits of itself.

One by one came after her, one by one were they knocked away with one punch, backfisting them elsewhere and bashing them off to the sides left with deformed bodies without stopping to walk towards the Leader.

The last fell with a hanging Jaw with Yang dealing a final blow of a stomp to its head, actually crushing it and splattered across the floor. It's now between her and the big one.

She digs into her pockets, only one remaining packet of bullets left in her arsenal. She loads it in her gauntlets and cocks them both. Who knows if this might be her last time as well? She was going to do it for her. For Ruby.

* * *

The Beowolf pulls her leg and towards itself, bringing her back slammed down and draw her up to face level. Yang fires a bullet to it, the first shot only slapping it, the second releasing her. Yang rolled to the side when the Beowolf pummels both fists at her, continuing to roll aside when it breathed ice. Hands on the floor she spun her legs around that swiped a kick at the larger foe and hopped back to her feet. Giving no time for the Grimm to retaliate, Yang stormed in without much thought, frenzy of punches and kicks trying to break its shell. A gust of wind pushed her back for a moment that gave an allotment of time for the Beowolf to coat its hands with graveled rocks and smash her aside. Yang sacrifices her ammo to launch herself back to the Grimm and return the favor.

Her weapon clicked out of ammo and she didn't realize it, not even stopping to know she was flatly hitting the wolf without much vigor, but violent all the same. The Grimm towered over her, every punch absorbing electricity, every punch absorbing her hate. With its huge hands it grabbed her punches and pushed her forward. Yang leaned in, her teeth gritting hard as her muscles begin to strain. The claws were digging deep and she was failing to keep them away as every inch of her aura drained whilst keeping her semblance intact. One drive forward and Yang lost her footing as the Beowolf was now over her arched back, the ground beneath them bursting in craters. One more heave, and the Grimm roared and thrusts her down. The outline of Yang's body marking the ground.

Blake shouts her name in terror. Weiss removes Blake's arm from her, "you have to help her."

The Faunus looks at Weiss who starts to push her forward, "Go!" Blake nods once and starts to run for it. She takes her weapon out and moves the slide of the gun back, aiming and firing the trigger. The bullets only tapped the armor, not a single budge or hole placed. Wrapping the ribbon around her wrists she then threw the gun at the Beowolf. It wrapped itself around its neck, and snapped taught the ribbon, pulling the creature off her with massive difficulty.

Her mind began to intertwine with a ringing noise. Something was coming up. In reflex, she rotates her body away from a spike that shot from the ground, two consecutive noises fills her vision, and just as predicted, barrages of these sharp objects came after her. Stiff on her position, she twists her body left and right, ducked slightly and up again as these spikes propelled through her. A spike broke her visor open, exposing the strong rays of light to her sensitive eyes. Blinded and distracted; she fell back. The ringing clamor bellowed, but it was too late to turn. The icy thing impaled her left shoulder almost near the heart and through the back. With little energy she moved her right arm away from another path of the spike.

Setting herself ablaze as Yang witnesses this. She roars, the battle cry bringing the Beowolve's attention back to her. She struggles wildly. Furiously. Frantically. Her semblance was already drained from the beginning and there was nothing left to reignite the burning sensation. She was becoming desperate, almost hopeless as her efforts were wasted. She felt like crying, disappointment washing away her willpower along with her strength as the Beowolf lets her arms touch the ground, its mouth ready to gnaw at her.

Weiss takes the last of her energy to stand and reach them. Vigorously ripping every ounce of vitality to save the two. The Knight. The Knight's dead. How was she going to call him again? Shout his name? Give herself another near death experience? The rings of her own, her glyphs. She gives a weak sign to summon them, only a faint light and it disappeared.

They were all at deaths door.

A bullhead airship sped by, coming down a spear of trailing, familiar roses of red.

The Beowolf's chest was suddenly met with two boots when it looked up, away from Yang entirely. Grazing across the ground, a barrel was pointed at its face, a caliber bullet fired and it sent its attacker tumbling away and shattered its mask into pieces.

Ruby landed perfectly on two feet, Crescent Rose swiftly being held behind her back.

The Beowolf climbed on fours, the mask that covered itself was now exposed of white, the eyes still red instead of orange as Ruby remembers fighting their kinds before. It snarled, mixes of colored dusts replacing the mask. It sensed nothing from her. What used to be fear was now filled with sheer determination, a little bit of anger but overlapped with a sense of its own blood and poison.

Carefully planning the Grimm charged towards her. Ruby sniped the wolf to pin it. Some of them ricocheted, one of them splintering the shells. Ruby twirled the scythe around that deflected the claws, counter attacking with the tips of the blade and shooting the creature with a crescendo. It decided to blow a fiery breath, Ruby dodging with the heightened semblance of speed moving across point A to B and striking when vulnerable. She brings her scythe down from where the Beowolf stands, purposely having the Grimm step back and stabbing the ground. Rolling atop the staff of her weapon as the Grimm stepped forward to attack, Ruby spun around a revolution of 360 degrees that avoided the claws inches away and return to side sweep its face. Resting her foot to the base of her weapon, she pulled the trigger that sent her and her weapon back with perfect momentum. The bullet yet another kick to its face. Flipping in the air and bringing her feet sliding to the floor, she shoots again to send her forward. Knowing beforehand about the spikes, she fires at her sides to turn to a different angle, running to regain the pace and velocity and let the propulsion do its work.

Ruby rolls into a razor ball, the dock of the scythe's blade hinging upwards to have its sharp edges face out. And like a razor itself it whirled across the line of the Beowolve's body. Above the Grimm now, Ruby's back arched and returns the weapon into her scythe form, time slowed for a bit and Ruby brought in the blade, puncturing both the armored back and skin. Flipping herself and bringing the Beowolf around with her, she slams the creature to the floor.

It didn't stop there. With Ruby still clutching her weapon, the Beowolf rose to its feet and stands tall, pulling the girl with the scythe with it. Ruby balanced herself and spun around the staff and planted her feet on its shoulders. With a heave, Crescent Rose left its back, and brought it to the front where it could never miss the source of its own life. Ruby pulls it out again and the Beowolf went stiff. And not too long did it fall to its knees, the Dusts around it breaking off and turning grey, and finally it fell to its stomach, Ruby hopping off it as soon as it made contact to the ground.

The blades of her weapon was all jagged and cut, dented and scarred heavily, the tip totally chipped off. The older Grimm was one hardy tank. This amount of strength was still new to her and at first she never knew that she'd actually take the Beowolf down in one setting, well, with the cost of her precious Crescent Rose that is. She folds it and stations it at her back.

A black mist crawled into the air from the Beowolf's body. She knows that this was a way of how a dead Grimm would disappear when it died. Something in her chest was moving however; she clutches it upon wondering what is. She flinches and winced. Ruby looks down on herself and zipped only halfway just enough to check what was bothering her; the huge scar opened on its own and it was starting to be painful. The mist that hovered above the corpse made its way to the opening, like in the process of possessing a soul. The corpse joined the smog and nothing was left but grey dusts scattered on the ground. She grunted and bended a little, black veins were crawling to her neck and along her arms and hands that made her stand straight back. Her head moves to the left and slowly to the right as it traveled, cringing at how it moved in her. The scar then stitched to its normal position after it sipped the remaining density, no sign of blood anywhere around the illusionary wound. It also seems that the black veins are fading away until it fully disappeared. Confused at what just happened; she saves the questions for later as she slides the zipper to its original place.

Ruby turns to help her teammates, but they were already up and near her. Blake supported Weiss, careful to keep away from the injured shoulder and in turn Weiss helped Blake lead the way due to her blinded state. Yang was a little slumped, nearly everywhere was bruises and cuts, the fabric of her clothes burned; her scarf as black and close to the ashes.

Yang was crying. Ruby took account of her features, she doesn't remember her sister without pupils, but she also doesn't remember the last time she actually cried this much. Yang closed in, looking all over her as if she couldn't believe her eyes, but as she actually touched her, Yang pulls her in a tight hug. There was a sudden surge of heat from her sister, but Ruby gave no words against it nor did she push away. She was told of her own death; when she never woke up and fell away from life. She knows how hard it was to loose someone precious to you, and having to be alive again was a miracle. She can imagine how much Yang was left in pain, to think that your only sister would be gone from you. So she whole heartedly embraces her despite the searing heat. But maybe she'll tell her later when everything is back in shape..

Blake could sense the different aura; an aura that was strong and familiar. She reaches out to find her and accidentally touches Yang's shoulder instead, it was blurry and she couldn't tell so much, but she knows there was another person and if she can't see, then she wants to feel. Yang held Blake's hand and leads her close to where Ruby was, she was too speechless to tell Blake who it was, but she knows that she was here for real. The Faunus with the missing bow and adjusting eyes feels the shoulder of a shorter and younger build, a shoulder she held rarely but remembers all too well. She trails her way to Ruby's face as if she wasn't sure enough.

"Hey Blake."

That voice was unmistakable, the Faunus gave a smile and hugged the red head who obliged to hug back her teammate. Blake steps back knowing that there was one more who misses her just as much, the ability to sense telling her otherwise.

Weiss approached her slowly. Her features were gentle aside from the hurt of injuries and the smear of dry black blood just across her cheek. And in that soft voice, she said.

"You're alive…"

Ruby, still feeling awkward as always as she was with everybody, momentarily went on her toes and back to her heels, giving a small laugh to give relief of this unintentional tension of herself. "Um. Thank you..?" She said with a grin.

Weiss lightly flicks Ruby on the forehead. "Dolt."

Ruby was going to protest and whine until Weiss hugged her. And in a small whisper of truth, she muttered, "We missed you." Tightening her hold, she almost chokes out her next sentence as she wiped away her sense of pride of this moment, "_I_ missed you." The touch, the sense and even the smell. Her voice, personality, her cheerful side. She missed them all like hell. This was a first to Ruby, where the Heiress was actually having her arms around her was new. All the while different. A good kind of different. Different from Yang's sisterly hug and Blake's friendly one. Awkwardly at first she places her arms around her, knowing that maybe if she didn't she might let go soon. She relaxed eventually and dropped her shoulders, her hand gently rubbing the small of her back. "Sorry."

Blake and Yang joined in the embrace after a moment. Their Team back and complete again.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah it took _that_ long to think of a good idea to write these out. The planning was longer than the actual writing. Settling down recently after the new term launched, I forced myself to sit down and quench my brain dry. I feel bad for having all of you to wait, I really am. It even bothers me in my sleep you have no idea.**

**I was actually racing this story with volume 3. You'll probably know why from its recent chapter release.**

**Also, February 1 is near. We all know what that day is. Let's keep on creating.**

**Keep on Moving Forward guys.**


	14. Chapter 9: Second Gift

Chapter 9: Second Gift

Vale had fallen years ago.

After the Grimms had taken over, the military lost control over the people until it was declared martial law to maintain the riots and panic. It was fight to survive. Or die a useless prey.

Signal and communications fell along with the tower knocked over by the scorching battle of gunships and Nevermores crashing at the beacon, loosing precious contacts with Remnants allies.

A small portion of Vale though, had been fought over. Again and again to keep the Grimms from destroying what was left of it, unsure about how long they were able to hold such a force that had matched up to Hunters and Huntresses. It wasn't until Team RWBY has been dispatched as a unit did they resource the remaining townspeople the safety and sustainability they've been protesting for, and avenge an old Hunters death. Team RWBY has long been proclaimed to be under Atlas military. Not the Team of girls they use to be from Beacon Academy. Things have changed instantly rather than a gradual pace when chaos was in control.

While they thought of them as the rising salvation to the cause, others thought it was discriminating in its own way. Much like bashing a Faunus's features, they blanch on what they have become, hypocritically telling them off as experiments; the Military's lap dogs who gets all the comfort while they on the other hand lives on the wastes and rubbles, fighting for their home. Their country. Of course, we think of it as quite the contrary.

RWBY repelled invasions, from point A, to point B. And quite often than not, it wasn't Grimms they have to be handling as well, but the terrorists who are using the advantages of the havoc to rebel even stronger. Their activities grew and the way they hid even smarter, working in and out of the safe zone like rats under sewers, and stealing like they always have to cripple both humans and soldiers. And like before, Blake was disturbed more than she had been since Roman's leadership.

They were on their way back to HQ, hoping that there were no protesters at their gates that'd spit foul languages on their way inside. It wasn't their job to push them back as much as Ruby would want to calm the innocents looking for peace and shelter.

They were near the outskirts of Vale's safe zone until Blake's keen observation spied on a White Fang's symbol, etched on the walls like carved paintings. It was an abandoned lot where it used to flourish with people and a lavish street market in the center, where buildings were whole and freshly matted with hanging gardens. It could be imagined, perfectly picturing the constructions, where it never looked awfully run down as it is now. Untouched yet marked by civilization, nature had gobbled the area, just like the rest of Vale's now ancient city. The growth of plants had never been this fast, not until the Grimms that harnessed the skill of it made it happen so.

Discovering trucks that weren't husked away into extinction-and in fact, rumbling under the engine-team RWBY splits into two to scout the perimeter in hopes to spot something in different angles. There was definitely White Fang activity in the area as the uniformed hooded men and women were moving crates into the backs of the four mobile transportation. It looked ready and loaded.

When the first truck had started to move, the remaining followed suit, each on their tarpaulin covered crates a crouched team member.

The plan was simple and gathered quickly. They were going to follow the White Fang straight into their territory; steal information and report back to HQ, and then wait for command orders from the highest position on the chair that wasn't the General.

Now things took a turn however when the trucks went into their own separate direction. _Now_ the plan wasn't quite that simple. So the White Fang had different locations they didn't know of, and it was their job to intercept, pick, and/or destroy (without lethally neutralizing of course, Blake would be furious).

It felt like the first time to go individually as they were more used to pairs or as a whole. Though it was inevitable, they were expected to execute their movements discreetly even without the other.

Blake had reached the first base. A medium sized, square building still intact, but old and very much tampered on. Something she can work around without being detected even if there were a thousand Faunuses and security watching the whole premise.

Weiss was second. She sees a camp, undoubtedly sprayed widely with odor block to reeve the Grimm's smell of them. Nothing she can't handle with the help of her summoning.

Then there was Yang. The truck stopped with a few more trucks, transferring what they had on the first to another. In the middle of a circle of them all, a small fire with White Fang soldiers gathered around chatting. She was reminded _not_ to engage. At least not now.

Ruby hasn't yet stopped and night time had fallen strangely fast. It felt like a trip off to patch and it worried her how long it was going to take to get there. She didn't worry about their communications pulling further away as it wasn't signal dependent as long as they were still within Vale. She was worried that _she_ had to do all the waiting and if command would not wish to intercept yet, with or without the crew of backups, she would have to go back alone, and it would bore the soul out of her until she reached a far distance for the stealth ship to carry her away.

Command had told her to go on radio silence, a cautioned order to avoid detection from enemy radars if the target they were following were straying too far from the LZ.

She lost track of time. Maybe it was thirty minutes. An hour, or even more. Ruby didn't even bother to take a look at her scroll, a custom worn between her wrist and elbow as a brace when turned on, would represent a holographic screen rather than a physical one like they had in Beacon. She couldn't risk putting her eyes away from studying the change of environment.

Her eyes were already drooping though in spite of all that lookout. She didn't notice the change of wind velocity and truck speed until it ran over a hump, jolting her awake and almost losing her grip on the tarp.

She glanced around quickly hoping no one saw a dash of red on the moving transportation. Expecting maybe a small base or a camp that they'd stop on, she spots a bigger, more damaged building. It looked oddly familiar when it resembles more of broken glass than it was on cement and concrete.

Ruby dug deep in her memory. She knows at the back of her head that the place she was going into was familiar, that she was here before. It started with walking with her teammates. The excitement, the budding curiosity. Then horror that obscured her thoughts.

Oh yes, she remembers well. With all the shattered parts of the building and moss covering the cracks from the now dirtied, white paint, it was almost hard to tell. If she were to put a snowflake insignia right there, in the middle of it all, maybe it wouldn't be a challenge to remember that this was Vale's Schnee Dust Company. The first company to have fallen.

Before the truck parked in front of the building, Ruby hopped off, landed on a roll, and moved to the side of the building's walls. She climbed and jumped into the holes to sneak into the second story where a balcony was supposedly perched that overlook the first floor. Thankfully, a part of it was still intact, enabling her to maneuver without jumping too much.

She watched the Faunus carry the crates in one by one, escorted by rifle men at their sides. A peculiar girl, a small one. Dressed in pink galore combined with white and brown and holding an umbrella, was observing them. Roman's little associate, Ruby remembers. If she was here, Roman was too and that these crates must have something important to them. Something that needs to be told over to HQ.

Each box was carried by individual members, some of them by two, being lead to the elevators.

"_But they aren't working,"_ she thought. They slide open regardless, the lights inside fully functioning._ "And so it seems."_

The pink girl didn't follow though. She left as soon as they entered like she was in a hurry. It was best to leave her for now. Intel was important than to face the enemy at the moment. Those crates captured her innate curiosity and where they were going-in this building-made her paranoid.

The arrow blinked downwards. But no numbers showed.

The basement. What could the White Fang still be doing in there where everything was destroyed?

Figuring she couldn't get in and out without being spotted, she was going to have to land on top of the shaft. And to do that of course, she was going to take out two of the guards standing in the middle that separates the two elevators.

Giving out a last survey for any more potential threats that could ruin her cover; she climbs the roofs held out in lumps for a platform. There was a misstep and tiny rubles of rocks tapped to the floor. She plasters herself to the wall, if she could see them, they could definitely see her. Faunuses have good sight in the dark and excellent hearing, but nothing compared to Blake of course. Holding out a few seconds, she peaks slowly. They must have heard the little noise, but dismissed it, thinking maybe it was a random bird who thought to perch itself.

A good spot over them, she drops a stone a few yards in front of the guards, drew their attention away from the post until one was watching for the other's back. Then as good timing permits, she strikes from above.

A heavy drop on his back turned the other Faunus around with the rifle on his hand.

With the rifle _on the_ _ground _actually, when Ruby had jabbed his wrist… _her _wrist, painfully enough to let go of the weapon, she gives a quick thrust of a fist to the face that already rendered her instantly unconscious. Hopefully her strength was tamed to leave anything unbroken.

There was a third guard who had come into view with his eyes attached to the scroll, who then jumped in shock after looking up. The trigger was a sure pull to end her little operation until Ruby stomped on the rifle near her feet that spiraled in the air towards her eye level, and punched it.

The barrel shot him on the nose and sent him backwards. Probably bleeding, and most likely knocked stone cold once he hit the ground.

It didn't take a lot of time to hide the bodies in one of the big empty crates they just threw at the side. It was funny to Ruby, how they all squished together. Hopefully they didn't have any memory of this.

The doors were as easy as opening a lid from a container. It held no straining effort.

She realized then what she was going to do. The lack of someone pulling her shoulder away to tell her to think twice about the plan was unsettling. She waited for that pull even though she knew that it was her plan after all to follow the trucks individually. The thrill of doing a mission alone always felt accelerating to Ruby. But that was before she went in and during her Beacon Academy days. Now it felt less exciting without one of her teammates, even more so if it was without Weiss flicking her ear off to never go in alone. It was a processed, repetitive action and without it, felt empty. A little frightening that she was not hearing her voice over her shoulder. Empty like the pits of her stomach.

"_Or maybe. I'm just hungry. Really hungry." _She says in her mind before stepping to the empty space and falling down the elevator shaft.

* * *

"_Some eavesdropping, grab a few intels if possible and maybe snap some pictures to 'appease' them after going in alone."_ She thought after slipping through the shaft and crawling through the vents. "_It's not like I'm going Rambo and start fighting by myself… I think._"

If there was something she learned about stealth, it was from her Faunus teammate that vents have always been a good hiding spot, Crescent Rose has been slung over her back in this case, thankful that these vents weren't so cramped compared to the last time she actually had to squeeze through without making stupid noises.

"_And prepare a good reason why I didn't report."_ Because it wasn't Command that'll be disappointed, but rather a certain Ice Queen who will do the disappointing_ for_ them.

The place was reconstructed, built anew with working computers and labs heavily guarded with rifle men and baton wielding soldiers. The workers inside looked human so far, tinkering on their stations that were watched by these guards. Their patrols were repetitive according to Ruby's observation, a known pacing that they were guarding something restricted even to personnel.

Kidnapped by the terrorists. Of course they would. But for what?

Through the grates, Ruby used her visor like goggles to store captured photos and later transfer them to her scroll brace. The goggles also provided night vision for a scout like her. Other quirky abilities and technological upgrades were still in the process of being implemented. So for now, even protecting her eyes from vicious winds and sandstorms will do.

The vent unfortunately did not lead to the restricted rooms, but it can get inside offices. She would have to be extra careful since the walls were see-through glasses.

Another thing she learned when collecting intel via training in her field was that computers and things around it were good examples. The thing is however, hacking wasn't quite her expertise other than tearing it down and maybe tinker it as a weapon for humors sake. It was building deadly weapons. Not programming. Weiss was the ticket for all that as she was the main proxy for the company, and therefore was able to handle complicated codes in and out of business.

She tried though. But as it asked for a password she gave it up altogether and just looked into the cabinets for anything significant.

Files. Files. More files. Cigar packets. Files. Every file she flipped through was _blah blah blah_ to Ruby's mind. She skimmed, she read, she threw back. Words repeated in each of the papers sparked a clue. She recalled reading Weiss' encyclopedia of dusts and happens to stumble upon the same meaning. Yet again she didn't understand why they were mentioned in the files more often. This building _was_ a dust company, but everything in it was destroyed.

Then she came across formulas that gave her sore eyes just by looking at it.

In the event of putting them back, the door opened and someone was kicked in.

"You will find it. Again. Or you won't get any rest tonight."

"What you're trying to make me do is impossible. Don't you get it?" The voice was raspy.

Ruby hears a hard baton hit him.

"Don't make me say it twice."

Then the door was slammed shut.

The man was grunting, his footsteps coming closer. He slowly sits on his chair, unaware of the red-head hiding under his desk.

Ruby had tried to bite back the words, but hiding under the desk was almost beyond ridiculous to her. "You alright?" She says anyway.

The man jumped in his seat, throwing his head around to find the voice.

"Down here."

He looks down to find Ruby waving.

"Hi. I'm a Huntress. And I come in peace. So please, do not be alarmed. Like, don't alarm the guards. Stuff like that. You know."

He sighed heavily in relief, jittering from sure fatigue and nervousness. Then he looked surprised more than anything. "Hey… I know you. Ruby? Ruby Rose from Beacon Academy? Holy mother of all is that you?" He sits back on his chair; glancing around to be sure no one was looking and leaned closer to the desk, "It is isn't it?"

Ruby squints her eyes at him to get a good look on his detail. Familiar, but his feature is not recognized. She knows no man with three huge scars that reached his scalp down to his left bearded jaws, and the clear cut on his throat marked with past stitches, the result of his words being hard to voice out.

"I'm sorry." Ruby replied. "I don't think I know who you are."

Waking up from the coma long ago jagged her memories, she wasn't sure if it was jagged up to now, although she could remember if thought about it long enough. But time is of the essence.

"Miss Schnee's former Command officer. Adalhard." He says.

Ruby had to think again. It clicked in an instant and she gasps in surprise. "Mr. Davin!" She clasps her mouth hoping no one heard her.

Davin coughed loudly in the hole of his clasped hand, covering up the noise Ruby had made.

"Yes." He replies later. "It's the scars and everything. But what's important is that I am so glad you're here. I don't know how long I can stow off the formula they've been trying to take but you have to stop them from making me answer correctly. I'm this close, but I _cannot_ let them know."

"Formula?" Ruby asked. "For what? What's happening?"

"Reverse engineering. Picking up where Weiss' Father left off. A dust that can bend mankind to their knees. I can't let them have it."

The door banged. "Hey! Who are you talking to?"

Davin recoils. He puts files on his table and unlocked his computer. "Myself!" He shouted back. "If a man talks to himself because clearly he had no rest for years, he shouldn't be asked who he is talking to!"

"Then shut up and keep working!"

Davin watches him go before pretending to work on his computer.

"Turn off your communications. Quickly."

Ruby wanted to ask why, but she accessed her scroll and shuts off the systems linked to her ear piece and goggles.

"You cannot trust the Atlas military. There was something they did with the White Fang and they must not know about the operation here. Everything must burn. Even if that would include me and my former men here."

Ruby did not like the last idea. "Davin you know I won't let that happen to you and the others. I swear to it that you'll get out of here in one piece. I just have to tell my team-"

Davin cuts her off, "no, don't tell your team about this. Not even Miss Schnee. And that device around your neck… I would advise that you remove it soon."

Prying the device would hurt for Ruby. She tried it once when she had herself out of the containment unit. Ironically she felt like a leashed dog with it which she wasn't very fond of. But the General told her that it would help regulate and contain the dust from losing her aura, and herself.

"I don't understand. One I can't trust the military and now I can't even tell my friends about this?"

"_I_ trust you, Ruby, and this is why I'm telling you all these, apart from wanting to be saved. But this is something I can only give to you, and _only_ you. Can you promise me that you won't?"

Ruby remembers the day that Weiss' father told her to promise to care for his daughter, and as team leader to be holding responsibility to guide them safely. There was something about Davin that was father-like, and it ached in her heart how this felt like a recreated scene of the time. But she didn't know if she can listen to Davin about the military. General Ironwood was a good hearted man, almost like an uncle, and she couldn't imagine him doing bad things.

"I don't know." Ruby replied, unsure. "But I will try. I think."

"You have to promise." Davin said in a hard, serious tone.

It took a little while, but Ruby answered. "I promise then."

"It takes good faith. And you have to hold on to that, no matter what. Now you have to trust me for what I am about to do."

"Well it depends on what you are about to do actually."

"Tell no one. Stay in control. Get out alive. They know you're here, but not where. In advance I deeply apologize."

Ruby's brow furrowed. What in tarnation is he talking about?

"Um…?"

It wasn't until Davin had shouted "Help" did she jump in surprise and hit her head below the desk.

"What are you doing?!" Ruby whispered in a hiss. "You're blowing my cover!"

"Trust me." He said lowly before backing away. "You'll be alright."

He runs out the door, screaming like there was a bloody murder.

"_Dang flippin. Dang it, darn!_" Ruby was cursing as she scrambled out from the desk. Guards were running to the office and she had to make a quick escape.

She made a run to the door and kicked it open. The hinges flew and so did the door against a White Fang's body. Ruby hops on it, the soldier under it grunting.

Baton wielding men charged forward and workers fell backwards. Ruby swung her foot into the air and brought her momentum with it, twirling once in midair that avoided a charged swing and landing on the door.

She steps back when a soldier stepped in on the platform, brought a front kick and returned the weight forward. Poor guy under the thing was being crushed.

Men with rifles started shooting and she had to back away. She side rolls over one of the desks and hurled it forward with a foot to it. It flailed them inwards and held off their bullets for the shock batons and swords to drive in.

Learning a few techniques from Yang, she knocked their weapons away, shunned their shins to the floor, and delivered blows here in there. Broken bones was of the moment, permitted, and excused.

"_Wait, why am I even fist fighting?!_"

She bows her upper body, the sword landing on her Crescent Rose stored on her back. She twirls around and brought her beloved scythe still in rifle form on her hands, bringing the metal to the masked face of the soldier bashed away and to the ground. She shoots and it pushed her back against an unsuspecting rifle man knocked away.

The White Fang have heard of Team RWBY with their weapons. And one way or another, they feared them when they were a whole. Coming face to face with one particular red-head made them confident. But as soon as they started being trigger happy, they came into a conclusion that fighting a red-head was also scary.

Crescent Rose flipped around her body in a dance that flicked off the bullets from ever touching her, and in rhythm she returned the favor by pounding and slicing them in kind.

In a mighty finished and grand finale, her semblance awakened and a flurry of roses blinded their vision. And when they have come into their senses, they were on the ground groaning.

Ruby thought this was it. That she can free the prisoners and call it a success-kick Davin's butt for all this-and get some answers.

It was just a thought, and a thought can get you cocky. And when it does, an unsuspecting rifle fired from the corners. It took Ruby through the arm. She knew how to reverse that pain in battle, but taken by surprise it stunned her.

She fought and noticed it was a spear arrow, attached to it a chain, and the arrow had hooked to her skin. She hears a whisk in the air and she managed to stray away from its path. Ruby latches on to the chain and pulled. A White Fang member was thrown forward with his hand coiled around the metal clinks.

Multiple clusters of whizzing arrows flew at once, and not every arrow was avoided. Through the leg, one of her arms and even through the side of her abdomen, and when the arrowhead flicked into four hooks, she shrieked. She didn't intend to drop her Crescent Rose, and when she tried to take it back, the chains pulled her away from it.

In an effort she swiped away an arrow with her scroll brace in a fighting attempt. But it took five hooked arrows pulled taut to render her immobile and almost paralyzed.

She collapses to her knees. Her healing factor kept the red-head alive, but it wasn't able to keep the penetrating, painful impulses from throbbing miserably.

"_I think I hate you Davin_"

The elevator opened.

Cane. Cigar. Bowler hat.

"Oh little red! What an unexpected surprise, I was hoping I'd see you again. I hope they made you feel at home. Did you boys and girls?" He was expecting a response. When he heard nothing, he repeated in a low, sarcastic and threatening voice. "I said. Did you. _Boys_ _and_ _girls_?"

"Yes. Mr. Torchwick." The members said in an unsnycrohinzed manner.

"Good!"

Roman walks in, stopping before the girl pulled in chains and smirking all the way as he played with his cane.

"A new kind of change is coming, little red. Now that you're here, we can finally make use of the gift in that heart of yours."

He held the cane in the opposite direction. "But first, have a good night's sleep, Red."

Pitch black consumed her vision just as Roman bashed the handle of his cane to her head.

* * *

Ruby didn't want to wake up. She deserved a good, full-time rest and if Command wants her awake then they were going to have to bring one of her teammates in to drag her off bed. She had just fought the White Fang and goodness sake she was hauled by… arrows. In chains…

She forced her eyes open and a blaring light blurred her vision momentarily. She tugs at her arm to shield away the light, only to realize it was bounded by locks to a chair.

That's easy. She can break them away effortlessly. Nothing but strings to Ruby, she pulls without much strength as they would break away in seconds.

Odd. They didn't even budge. She pulls again, this time with force.

Ruby was struggling until the wasted effort turned into a squirm for freedom. Her ankles, too, were locked in place. She lunges her body forward in an attempt to break way, but was held taut by her restrained limbs.

"You'll be fine. Just don't fight it. You'll hurt more if you do."

Davin went out behind her, files flipping on his hands.

Ruby growled. She was going to shout at him and probably curse for the first time, until Davin eyed her carefully without putting the paper away or moving his head, and whispered. "Trust me."

Roman appeared in the entrance, she had taken to account about the surroundings then. She was in a room, all grey and sparse. Spacious. Cold. And haunting.

Her neck twitched, some kind of weight held at her nape that made it heavy to drag it back to the center. She turned her head to inspect what was and only sees wires and loose metal pipes hanging behind her. Was it connected to the device on her neck?

Her back, for some reason, had ached, each vertebrae wanting to move like it hasn't in a long while. Something was latched into her back. She could feel the cold thing, maybe metal-which she was hoping that it wasn't-within her back. They were uncomfortable at most, but surprisingly they moved flexibly.

On each side of her neck at her upper back connecting to her shoulders was also a mysterious feeling. She discovers then that it was some kind of plating, with medium-sized screw holes, two of them, on both sides.

Roman was watching in amusement while Ruby was looking at herself. Wondering what they were for, why they were on her, and how they managed to put them in made Roman look evilly excited. Ruby catches his eyes and turned to stare at his with venom in hers.

"Ohh, a threatening stare, make it more murderous for the opening soon." Roman claps, "Mister Adalhard, Command Officer, and also an extraordinary scientist in hiding." He says in aloof. "If you may finally begin your successful research, we can be on our way to show the whole of Remnant the new order."

Davin nods with no reluctance in the gesture while Roman stands near a panel full of buttons of the sort.

Davin tightened the pipes, tapping on the metal to inspect its durability. "Remember, stay in control." He whispers while eyeing closely at the device around Ruby's neck, "and also, a kind favor if you manage this. If you can find my son. Please tell him I'll be home soon."

As he pulls away to join Roman, Ruby looked at him, his back already turned at her.

A metal ring locked her upper chest and abdomen in place.

Truthfully, Ruby felt scared and helpless. Trapped.

_It takes good faith. _

Alone

_And you have to hold on to that._

But she has to fight it.

_No matter what._

Four vials were inserted into her shoulders. Green, blue, red and yellow. Then from top of her spine to the bottom, she feels a sharp drive of whatever it was into some kind of sockets. She yelped, then screamed. Squirmed, struggled, and gasped. It was extremely painful to have your spinal column be stabbed, with a challenge not to have a single tear roll down your cheek.

She grits her teeth, eyes squeezed shut. There wasn't just one tear, but several; traitorous salty drops dripping away.

"_Stay in control. In control_..!" She shouted repeatedly in her mind as Davin have told her. "_All the milk drinking must not go in vaaiiiinnnn._"

Ruby howls pain.

She was breathing with a prowl behind it, something animalistic beyond measure, and her vision was straining to adjust to the eerie colors she was seeing. Her forearms suddenly ripped with two protruding spikes, and her knuckles bearing plates.

Little by little, she felt the pain fading, but she also felt herself degrade. Like she couldn't find herself living without a master to dictate her actions.

Then it stopped entirely. The throbbing sensation, the electrifying shock, the awakening dust that rumbled in her chest falling back to stasis. The locks on her body unlocked and she was free to move again.

"What?!" Roman shouted, and then he laughs. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Calling in animal control."

White Fang Soldiers poured in from the door and pointed the same rifle-crossbow weapons. Before any trigger had fired, the workers crept at their backs and wrestled at their necks, creating riots and a sudden chaos between factions.

Roman groaned loudly, "do I have to do everything myself?" He barked. He pointed the end of his cane to take a shot at Ruby, but Davin swiped it away that made him fire elsewhere. "Run. Take it with you! We'll take care of this!"

Roman kicks him away. Ruby stepped forward, but Davin punched him aside and points for her to leave, "don't put my sacrifice and hard work in vain."

"I can help!" Ruby shouted, surprised that her voice was strained.

"Leave!" Davin bellows.

A worker pulls Ruby, and she couldn't pull away or try to stop herself. Even if she did, she found that the worker-a woman-was stronger than her. It was war inside the premise. Davin's allies pushed away the enemies for Ruby to pass through.

"How are you guys going to get out of here?" Ruby shouted through the crossfire as she was continuously being pulled.

"We can't." She shouts back, and punched the elevator button. The other had been destroyed.

"What do you mean we can't?" Ruby demanded. She was going to protest until the woman had Ruby's weapon in rifle form shoved against her and into the elevator. For the first time, the weight of Crescent Rose brought her down.

"Only _you_ can." She finishes and pressed the button going to ground level. Ruby had trouble lifting her weapon off and before she can stop the elevator from closing, the woman bashes the buttons while the door slammed shut.

Ruby had herself thrown to the doors from being too late. She bangs her fists at it.

"No!" She yelled, her fingers trying to pull away the metal doors to no avail. The elevator had already started to ascend and she knew it was hopeless.

* * *

"_Don't put your sacrifice in vain huh? It's official. I hate you._" She stations Crescent Rose where it ought to be, the weight almost bending her knees. She told herself how she could turn the tables if Davin could just give her the chance to do something. She hated the fact that even though she'd do anything, the losing side weighed insignificantly and she was going to be a drag to everyone in the area who tried so hard to make their own sacrifices just give way to her. "_But why.. why me? I don't understand._"

The elevator stops and the doors slide open. She took a few good steps out of it before she fell to one knee, the ground under this ruin rumbling harshly from the battle below. She can _feel_ it as clear as her vision. Then she hears running bootsteps coming at her direction, the sound so specific she can probably tell their sizes.

It wasn't a surprise really, that a rally of White Fang soldiers had come for backup. They blocked her front in a semi-circle, weapons aimed directly at her, one of them uneasy and straying from the line. And she liked it? No, dislikes it at how she can_ feel_ one of them was shaking, two having their teeth chattering, a few heart racing, and one sweating profusely.

"_Cinder wants her 'alive' do you hear me? A few shots will only immobilize her but do 'only' that, or I will rip your Faunus gifts from your body!_"

Their ear piece was clear for her to hear. So Roman was still there being a suck-up and she has no idea if Davin was alive. And Cinder. She heard that name. She _knows_ that name.

There was a first shot. It smacked into her shoulder, the second on her chest, and the third on her stomach. Ruby falls on her front.

Honestly she felt like sleeping again.

Arms hoisted her to her feet and her head hang low.

But she also didn't feel like giving up.

Ruby pulls the soldier over her right and throws the soldier on her left. Weapons were set off and it rammed them against her body, one of the vials exploded and rang into her ears. It created a smoke and she used this to push through. One of these days, the White Fang should be called, trigger happy maniacs, because they were shooting aimlessly into the fog hoping they'd get a shot at her. In an effort to stop them she half-wittedly raised her arms to shield herself, and in replace to bullets penetrating her, it slapped on shell.

The forearms, she remembers. She stumbles forward and breached through the circle.

"The hooks!" says a guy.

Ruby turns around in luck to slap away the arrow, back-fisting another one and moving away. Her semblance came into action, enough for her to dodge behind the walls but unable to function well enough to stop on her feet. She gathered herself again and started running. The weight of her weapon was becoming encumber some, but Ruby Rose will never ever leave her glorious work behind, even if it meant death!

She got out through the back. The front for sure was being patrolled by members she didn't want to fight now. The forest engulfs her, swarming into the bushes and trees and into the wild of who knows where. She hears men shouting, the running steps gaining faster than hers. A tree trunk bursts into wooden chunks by the fires of their bullets and another by an arrow.

Ricocheted sparks sent off from her back and she only felt ticked more than shot. Whatever it was they put in her, she was going to take them off. Especially the one around her neck.

Her ankle twisted around the edges of an unsuspecting cliff that sent her rolling against the steep hill. Her body hits a rock and she desperately held onto it to stop her fall. She slipped from the lack of a strong grip and tumbled a few more feet before coming to a dead stop.

Ruby groaned as she climbs to her feet numbly. Staggering and stumbling on herself before getting another run for it. Trees caught her fall, but the more she tried to regain her balance it was as if it gave more time for the White Fang to reach her. So she pushes herself as far as her legs can go, dust she wished they stopped following her.

The forest suddenly began to be spacious and not clustered with trees and shrubberies together. Roaring, angry engines rang through it.

Dirt bikes rushed into the open and circled around Ruby. She kept going though, pushing through the woods as they followed her.

Ruby was then rushed by a driver that punched her across the face and fall harshly onto the ground. Stars riddled across her mind and the world was spinning. Going on one knee, she took out her weapon, unfolded it in front of the biker's path that fortunately for her, had ran through the blade and threw him across the land and knocked to a tree. One down, plenty more-she can't count-to go.

She re-stationed Crescent Rose and made another move, pulling herself back sharply that luckily avoided another smack to her being.

The need for breathe soon got the better of her and she stood panting like mad for air, hands on knees and head swimming.

They circled, round and round. Taunting, maybe, and started pulling out there rifles. Ruby held her stance, the lack of air moving her body to and fro. She stood, although groggily, invited them to come at her. A bike skidded to a stop and instantly took aim and fired.

Ruby's arm moved without thinking and the plates covering them slapped the arrow away. While the shooter reloaded, the second took fire, and Ruby moved her upper body to the side and was able to catch the chain attached to it. With a heave, she jerked him out of the seat.

A vroom came behind her and she took the most, lazy turn with Crescent Rose on hand and knocked over the biker, letting the momentum swing back to its station.

She heard a shot, but her energy lacked to avoid it. She shrieked and yelped when they pulled. Then another, and another, sinking into the flesh. She fought them, forcing to move and pulling them from their seats. The tires of a bike reeved and she was instantly bracing herself for what was going to happen. The hooked arrow yanked her back. She did not fall, her back slowly arching from the intense motor pulling her.

Ruby's grunt turned into a shriek, a shout, to a cry. She screamed from the top of her lungs like screaming was the only thing left to do as she fought. She didn't want to go back. She didn't want to be anyone's test experiments.

So she screamed louder and poured her frustration into it.

The pulling suddenly stopped and she was thrown on her hands as she heard the vehicle being smashed.

Ruby glances at the bikers in front of her. Fear spread across their face covered masks and was frozen still. She hears a growl behind her. From experiences, she knows it was no ordinary dog growl. But a specific growl that came from a Beowolf.

She didn't turn to look at it. She wasn't even afraid. Didn't even care. If the Beowolf wants to haul her away, she would let that happen instead of hooks spraying in her body and dragged to a chair. Not like she wanted to die though, quite the contrary. She'd just rather fight for her life against a Beowolf rather than fighting on restraints.

She braced for it. Ready for a mouth to take her wide and open. It never came.

Air whipped vigorously past her, and she sees white and blue instead of black and colored dust. It ripped and barged and slammed. Brutal hauls and throws with clawing ice and breathe that disabled their bikes. Soldiers that tried to escape fell short.

Ruby stands another time even though she'd rather pass out by now. She turns around, and fought back a grin when she sees her get close and caught her from falling again.

White hair, pale skin, blue piercing eyes. Man she didn't know how much she misses them until now.

Weiss gently guided Ruby on her knees with her. She looked more worried, more concerned than Ruby have ever seen in their time of partnership. It was as if she was going to cry too.

She wanted to wipe away the worry. But even she can't lift a finger. And that's alright, she felt so much safer without a care to be embarrassed by her invulnerability. Now if there was one thing she learned about fast and painless treatment, it was from Weiss.

Below her was a ring of light, rejuvenating the pain she felt everywhere in her body. Weiss was buffing her status. Or more preferably called, pain tolerance and magical anesthesia. One that wouldn't catch you for being drug dependent, but might make you sleep more than you should for a temporary amount of time. Ruby didn't mind sleeping for a few days though; she needed it more than ever. But she can't let that happen now, not yet. She stops Weiss from completing the healing process and looked into her confused eyes.

"Can you help me with this?" Ruby asked, pointing a thumb at her back.

* * *

**A/N: You guys deserve a long chapter. So here it is. I am also trying to practice giving long ones like this so I can avoid multiple parts.**

**So stuff is getting gritty with Ruby. Story is all mapped out in my mind so if you find yourself wondering, then I guess it's a good sign? *wink wonk"**

**Soon enough this story will come to a conclusion and I hope to see you around when that happens. This story has been going on for long, and it's been through a lot. A story and yet I hadn't given up on it. I'm thankful that I still have the courage to write on.**

**If you have a review, a detailed critic on how I can improve my skills, please don't hesitate to tell me. I want to know what I did wrong and how I can fix it to further push myself. **

**I have taken heed of previous advices and so far this is how I am trying to change it up. If you find it still wonky, again, tell me which, what and how. And I'll gladly put it into work for the next chapter. **

**Thanks for coming by and see ya!**


End file.
